The Legend of Zelda: The Ballad of Fallen Angels
by Saint Raven
Summary: Seven years after Link's incredible adventure in Termina, a new evil rises that threatens not only the alternate world, but Hyrule itself.
1. The Way Things Are

The Legend of Zelda:

The Ballad of Fallen Angels

(Majora's Mask II)

By Christopher Ryan

**Chapter 1: "The Way Things Are"**

Lightning flashed over the darkened sky. The rainstorms that had plagued the land of Hyrule for many days were still in full swing. Harsh winds whipped and lashed against the sparse trees and bushed of the Field. The elements of nature seemed not to care what damage was done to the land of the Field.

Nor did the elements seem close to easing up for the lone traveler that was attempting to cross to the Valley. The traveler, wrapped tightly in a long black hooded cloak, stumbled across the boundary line that separated Hyrule Field from Gerudo Valley. The form seemed weak, so weak, that the wind might pick him up and hurl him against the rock walls that he was now hurrying through.

He stumbled and fell, hard, into a sharp rock that stuck from the wall. He felt the edges rip into his flesh, felt the hot, burning pain strike an internal organ. Beneath his cloak, a winged, purple sphere floated up to his face, looking at him in concern.

"Away, Tael, away," he moaned. "I'll make it; we're almost there."

The figure pulled itself up and seized the fairy, shielding him against the rain once more. He stumbled deeper into the Valley, heading for the large, darkened stone fortress that reared up from the deep shadows...

Inside the long deserted Gerudo Fortress, Saetoushei sat at the top parapet, in the room that was once his prison cell. He closed his eyes, once again feeling the strike of the jailer's whip. Harsh laughter as she struck his bloody, dispirited form again and again-

BANG!

Saetoushei started as something struck the main gates. Standing up, he heaved himself up to the windowsill, peering out into the gloom. Standing at his doors was a black-garbed figure knocking at the doors. The fortress's newest master called out against the screams of the wind.

"Who knocks at my doors? Who is there?"

"Link..." the traveler called back weakly. "Please, open up! I must speak with you."

The master was startled. "How do you know my forgotten name? Go away, no one named 'Link' resides here now!"

"Please Link," the traveler gasped out, "it's Termina..."

Saetoushei's eyes bulged. "Wait there, I'll open the gate!"

Moments later Saetoushei half-assisted, half-carried the stranger into the main hall of the fortress. Saetoushei was forced to lay the traveler down on a stone cot: build by Gerudo thieves, the fortress had never been known for its comforts. Living there alone, Saetoushei had never seen the need to add to what was already there.

"What is the matter? Why have you disturbed me at this God-forsaken hour of the night?" Saetoushei demanded harshly.

The strange creature actually laughed softly. "You have changed so much, Link. Whatever happened to the laughing, brave child I played with so long ago?"

Saetoushei was growing even more frustrated with his guest. "That is no longer my name! Stop calling me that! Who are you?"

Saetoushei seized the traveler's limp arm. Suddenly, a purple ball flew out of the folds of the cloak and slammed into Saetoushei's face, knocking him backwards. Saetoushei rubbed his sore nose and looked up. He saw the ball flying around shouting incoherent but unquestionably angry remarks at him.

"A fairy? It's been years since I saw one."

The fairy dropped down to Saetoushei's eye level and glared at him. "And after we came all this way to ask help from you, this is how you treat us?"

Saetoushei gaped at the small, purple creature as memories from nearly a decade past came flooding back to him. "Tael???"

The fairy bobbed up and down, his equivalent of nodding.

"But then...no," Saetoushei strode to the cloaked figure and ripped back it's hood. He choked back a sob as the figure's face came into view.

It was the Skull Kid.

Saetoushei stumbled backwards as his lost friend slowly raised himself to his feet and began stumbling towards him.

"Link, you must help us. Termina is dying. People, your friends, are dying."

"No!" Saetoushei backed up into a chair and tipped over, landing hard on the stone floor.

"There is a new evil. The mask still lives, Link. A terrible man has harnessed its powers. You must stop him, before he sets our home to fire."

Unable to move any further, Skull Kid sank to his knees and slowly laid down onto the floor. Saetoushei carefully crept forward to kneel beside his dying friend.

The cloak had fallen from his shoulders. Dark blood soaked through his straw jerkin, discoloring the once bright colors crimson. He slowly reached into his jerkin and pulled out a wooden object. Saetoushei gasped.

"The Deku Mask! How do you have it?"

"That doesn't matter! Link, listen to me: the man has started to overtake Termina land by land. Ikama Canyon has fallen to his power. He has declared himself the new Ikaylimu: The King of the Canyon. He resides in Igus de Ikama's former castle. He is raising an army and has begun to threaten Mayor Doyour and the rulers of the other lands with bloody, terrible war. I took the key from Doyour and crossed the cosmos to come here. I locked the doors behind me, then destroyed the key, so it would never fall into the wrong hands. You must take your key and go to Termina."

Tael piped up. "Link, Tatl stayed behind. She's in Termina. I'm worried for my sister, help us please."

Saetoushei shook his head to clear it; this was all happening so fast. He felt a hand gently take his, and looked up into the eyes of the Skull Kid.

"Link, you have always championed what is good and just. This world is no longer my home, Termina is. Please, as my last wish to my oldest living friend, please save the people there. You have not been forgotten in Termina. There are some dear friends of yours, that await your return...please...Link..."

The Skull Kid's hands grew cold and limp. He laid still and expired.


	2. Nabooru's Advice

**Chapter 2: "Nabooru's Advice"**

Despite the heavy rain that had saturated everything the night before, strong winds blew enormous and deadly storms of dust and debris throughout the Phantom Wasteland. The black-robed form of Saetoushei trekked through the desert, following the marker flags that had been placed there long before his birth.

Tael was nestled on his shoulder, hidden under the cloth to protect his frail form from the winds. Before they had departed that morning, Saetoushei had made it perfectly clear that he wanted silence, and that Tael was not to speak to him or anyone.

The pair reached an octagon-shaped rock structure. The structure had stood for several centuries before now. A winding pathway led to the top of the structure. A ladder reached far below into the depths of the ground.

Tael could no longer control himself. "Li-, I mean, Saetoushei, why are we here? The way to the castle is the complete opposite way out of the valley."

The young man turned aggravated blue eyes on the little purple fairy. "I know that! Don't you think I know what I'm doing? I haven't even agreed to go to Termina yet. Just be silent!"

The fairy trembled as Saetoushei climbed the path to the top of the structure. He strode over to the edge of the structure, where the sand lifted to over almost a second level of desert. Saetoushei reached into his robes and withdrew what appeared to be a purple magnifying glass with a design of an eye in it's center. Saetoushei held up the lens and looked through it.

Directly in front of them was a ghost, a Poe more specifically, floating in the air in front of them. Without looking through the glass, it appeared that nothing was there at all.

It cackled, "Well, you again? You're the only one who ever seems to come this way anymore."

Saetoushei did not laugh in return. "Of course I am! I'm the only living thing that resides here anymore."

"True," the Poe conceded. "Very well, the temple again, I presume?"

"You always ask me that. Of course the temple, is there anywhere else worthwhile that you know of in this desert?"

The Poe sulked. "You don't have to be so mean about it."

Turning from Saetoushei, the Poe began floating off into the swirling sand. Saetoushei leapt from the structure, landing easily on the sand below and followed the ghost.

Tael couldn't determine how long Saetoushei spent chasing the Poe through the slowly darkening skies. It seemed like forever before the ghost stopped and turned to Saetoushei.

"Here we are. Do you want me to wait to guide you back?"

"Naturally." Saetoushei nodded once to the Poe and turned to walk forward. Instantly the dust cleared and Tael finally got a look at their destination.

The great Desert Colossus stood untested. It was the only establishment this far into the desert. The sand goddess was carved into the enormous rock wall, her head was over a hundred feet high. A dark opening sat at her feet.

Saetoushei strode right into the opening, unafraid of anything that might be there.

Saetoushei had been here many times since he became the warden of the fortress, seeking the advice of the Spirit Temple's guardian Sage. He walked unhindered through the torch-lit corridors and passages, finally coming out in the temple's main room. The majority of the room was occupied by a smaller version of the goddess statue, carved out of dyed rocks and gems. A lone figure stood at it's feet, staring up at it.

Saetoushei threw back the hood of his cloak and jostled Tael from his shoulder. "You wait here, and be quiet."  
Tael flew up to a pillar and sat on it's peak. Saetoushei walked slowly, almost reverently, to the figure by the statue.

The figure was a young woman. Thin and muscular, she was dressed in the ancient garb of the now-extinct Gerudo tribe: Arabian-style pants and shoes with decorative face paint and a sour expression on her face. The expression softened when she noticed Saetoushei.

Throwing her arm up at the statue, she remarked, "Whenever you come back after this, could you bring me some green paint and some sandpaper? This old thing is deteriorating faster than I am!"

Saetoushei replied, "What do you mean, 'faster than I am'? You look exactly the same as you did years ago."

She shrugged, "You'd be surprised how the mind is affected by age even more than the body is."

"But your mind is no longer living. I'm talking to a spirit."

The sage laughed. "We really need to work on your tact."

Saetoushei almost smiled. "How are you, Nabooru?"

Nabooru laughed again. "As good a seven-years dead soul can be, I guess. But I can sense that you don't feel the same. What's on your mind?"

Saetoushei relayed the story and the warning to his old friend. Nabooru's eyes hardened and darkened the more he told her.

"I've come for advice. What should I do? Where do I go from here?"

The Spirit Sage thought hard. Saetoushei had often come to her for advice or to talk, but this was more serious than anything they had discussed since Dragmire's fall.

"What do you feel you should do, Saetoushei?" she replied to him.

The young man sighed. "I don't know. I wish I could just send Tael back, but he'd try to kill me before that happened. Skull Kid died to bring the Deku Mask and the warning to me. I almost feel like I am obligated to do something. But on the other hand, I would be breaking my own promises to myself."

Nabooru said, "I guess my advice to you is this: do what you feel is right, not what is wanted."

Saetoushei stared off into space for a long time. Then he asked, "Nabooru, can you go retrieve my equipment from the chamber?"

The Sage smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that...Link."

"Come down from there now, Tael!"

The fairy was woken up by Saetoushei's shout. He hurried down from the pillar, stopping short at the sight that greeted him.

Saetoushei had removed his robes. He stood before Tael, clad in black pants with a gray tunic. Black boots covered his feet. His leather gauntlets protected his hands and wrists. His sword, forged in Termina long ago by the Mountain Smithy and his demented apprentice, was buckled over his left shoulder. A long black coat that reached nearly to the ground completed his outfit.

The fairy was impressed. "Besides the drab color scheme, you look just like you again."

Saetoushei rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

The pair left the way they had come. Behind them, Nabooru watched their departure. She slowly faded away to rest herself, whispering, "May the Fates watch over you, my Hero of Time"


	3. An Adventure Accepted

**Chapter 3: "An Adventure Accepted"**

The sun rose bright and hot the next day. Saetoushei had not slept the night before, staring out a window of his fortress in the direction that he and Tael would set out on; the path to Hyrule.

Tael slowly floated over to him. "Are you okay?"

Saetoushei didn't respond; instead, he flung his coat on and started for the door.

Outside, he paused, and then turned towards the gatehouse that protected the entrance to the Phantom Wasteland and the Spirit Temple. Tael was at first frightened that they would be heading there again, but Saetoushei climbed the ladder to the high ledges and manipulated the gate controls. Slowly, the gates lowered and closed, sealing off the desert from outsiders. Saetoushei drew he sword and slashed the ropes. With a jarring scream, the controls crashed to the ground, the ropes ruined.

There was now no way to enter the desert.

Tael stared as Saetoushei closed and locked the gates to the fortress area. They were standing on the wooden bridge that hung over the enormous chasm that separated Gerudo Valley in half and was the only way across to access the fortress. Saetoushei finished with the gates and tossed the keys into the abyss, knowing they would be swept away in the fast river that ran to Lake Hylia. Running across the bridge, Saetoushei spun and, with his sword, severed the ropes that held the old bridge. It fell in a slow arc to smash against the walls of the ravine and snap the ropes that held it on that side. It too fell into the river.

"Saetoushei..." Tael breathed.

"The only thing out here now that is of any use to me is the temple. I can reach that a different way. Nabooru is safe."

The green of Hyrule Field stretched out in front of them. Saetoushei walked briskly out of Gerudo Valley, turning left at the fork in the path. Tael gazed all around them, awed by the natural beauty of the open plains around them. When he and the Skull Kid had passed through, it had been pouring rain and they had had more important things to worry about. Now the field was spread open for all to see.

The pair reached Hyrule Castle as the sun was about to set. Saetoushei hurried over the drawbridge to make sure he wouldn't be stuck outside during the night. He and Tael walked quickly passed the guard on gate duty and hurried into the bustling marketplace that made up the center of Hyrule Castle Town. The little town was the center of commerce in Hyrule; it boasted the reputation that anything could be bought there, and it usually was able to keep that promise.

Saetoushei walked straight through without a glance to either side, hurrying to gain the path to the castle proper.

"I must be allowed into the castle! I have urgent business with the Queen!" Saetoushei argued with the guard who watched the castle gate.

"It's nearly nightfall. At this hour, Her Majesty will be settling down to dinner now. Come back later, or better yet, not at all!"

Saetoushei grinded his teeth. "I'll make you a deal: you get a message through to the Queen for me. Tell her Link is here to see her. If she doesn't let me in, then I'll hand you my sword and let you arrest me!"

The guard thought for a moment, then grunted and turned to the relay station. "Send a runner to Her Majesty. Tell her a young man is here to see her. He says his name is Link."

It had been years since Saetoushei had been inside Hyrule Castle. And now he was in a part that he had never been allowed to view before: the royal chambers. The high ceilings boasted the beautiful artwork that had been painted there centuries before. Grand furnishings decorated the walls; vases and pots from untold decades ago lined the walls.

Saetoushei took in little of this. He was busy trying to sum up all the courage he had in his body for the encounter that was to take place.

The doors in back of him opened slowly. He turned towards them, and there she was. She was taller than she had been when he last saw her, her hair was longer and darker as well, lines of worry and stress had already begun etching themselves on her young face, but it was still, unmistakably her.

Saetoushei bowed deeply, "Queen Zelda, I trust I find you well."

"Master Warden Saetoushei," Zelda replied formally, "I am well, thank you."

Silence reigned for a few minutes as the old friends sought for things to say to each other. Zelda spoke first, getting to the point.

"Warden, I understand that you had an urgent request to make of me. Is this true?"

"Yes Your Majesty. I am leaving Hyrule for a time. I do not know when I will be able to return. There are some items I require for my journey that only you can provide."

Zelda blinked. "What exactly do you need?"

Saetoushei took a deep breath. She wasn't going to like this. "I require the Ocarina of Time and the Portal Key to Termina."

Zelda's eyes blazed. "You want what!? No! That's impossible! You yourself forbade anyone from opening the gates to the other world. Now you want to break that rule yourself? I-"

"Zelda," Saetoushei said, cutting her off and removing all formalities. "The gates have already been opened and closed again." He nudged Tael from his hiding place in his tunic. "The Skull Kid is dead. He died to bring me a cry for help from Termina. I must go."

"Saetoushei, you can't be serious about this. It's been years since you took up your sword."

Saetoushei stepped closer to her, "Please Zelda, please do this one final thing for me?"

Zelda stood still for a moment longer, then turned and strode to the door of her chambers. Calling to her guards, she ordered them to send for her Chief Magistrate. To Saetoushei, "Be warned of this: you are no longer welcomed in this room and most definitely in this castle."

Impa, last of the Sheiklan warriors and Zelda's trusted friend and Chief Magistrate, entered the room. "What is your bidding, Queen?"

"Open the vault and bring the Ocarina and the key."

Impa bowed and left.

"I will need to return here once more." Saetoushei said. "In order to return these items to you."

"You can send a message to me and I will send someone to retrieve them." Zelda replied coldly.

Neither spoke for long minutes, until Impa returned, bearing the two items in her hands. She presented them to Zelda and left. Zelda turned and thrust them at Saetoushei. "Here! Now get out!"

Saetoushei accepted them and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Master Warden."

"Zelda."

"Saetoushei."

He left without a backwards glance. When he was gone, the queen sat on her bed, letting the unshed tears finally fall from her eyes. Zelda whispered, "Good-bye, Link."


	4. Final Preparations and Goodbyes

**Chapter 4: "Final Preparations And Good-byes"**

Saetoushei and Tael left the castle walls as soon as the drawbridge was lowered the next morning. They had spent the night in the local inn, Tael had loved sleeping on the soft sheets. Yet Saetoushei had never gone to bed; he stared outside at the darkened sky for a long time, not saying anything until he finally fell asleep in his chair.

Saetoushei slowed for nothing on the way to the forest, not that there was really anything to stop for. Saetoushei almost felt a wanting to break around noon when the pair passed by the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch. It had been a long time since he had been Malon, the girl who ran the ranch. He had heard from travelers that her father had passed away about a year ago and that Ingo had left to find new work before that. 'She must be lonely up there all by herself', Saetoushei thought to himself. But he didn't stop. He never stopped for things like that anymore.

The cool air that greeted them at the mouth of the forest was a blessed change from the hot sun that had been beating down on them all day. Saetoushei fidgeted as they traveled deeper into the woods; long-forgotten memories returning unabridged to his weary mind. He had been raised here and at one point, he thought he would die here.

But that was not to be.

The village of the Kokiri spread out in front of them as they traversed the last leg of the journey to the settlement. No one really knew which race had resided in Hyrule first, especially since all the races: the Hylians, Kokiri, Gorons, Zoras, and Gerudos, all claimed to be the land's true masters. In the end it didn't really matter, since each race controlled it's own kingdom.

Saetoushei stooped low as he entered the Deku Nut Shop. The little place held a much more varied selection now than it had in his younger years: potions and bottles filled with fairies lined the shelves on one side, arrows and Deku Seeds used for slingstones covered another. The shop's owner, old Makro, had passed away in Saetoushei's absence and he didn't recognize the new owner.

"What can I do you for, mister?" the Kokiri behind the counter asked.

"A set of arrows, fifty of them." Saetoushei replied coolly. "A red potion, a green, a dozen Deku Nuts, and a dozen bombs."

The Kokiri hustled around, grabbing Saetoushei's purchases and placing them on the counter. "We don't gots da bombs, mister. I can do ya for everything else, tho."

"Good enough," Saetoushei said. "How much?"

"331, mac."

"331 Rupees?" Saetoushei exclaimed. "Since when are the prices so high?"

The Kokiri shrugged. "Eh, I don't make da prices, mac, I just sell 'em for dat much."

Saetoushei reached into his wallet and slapped the gems down on the counter. He grabbed his purchases and stalked out.

Saetoushei trudged through the Lost Woods later that night. He was alone, telling Tael to stay behind with some old friends. The Serana Twins gladly agreed to put the little fairy up for the night.

He was finally alone again, just the way Saetoushei like it.

Saetoushei parted some ferns in his path and stepped forward into a large clearing. Beautiful flowers decorated the walls and the ground, leading up to an opening in the trees. He quickly navigated the hedge maze, old instincts popping up, telling him exactly where to go and how to get there.

Saetoushei slowly walked through the entrance to the temple. He had told Tael that they would leave for Termina on the 'morrow, and he intended to keep that promise. But there was someone he had to say good-bye to first.

He descended in the old elevator, dropping to the basement level of the temple. When the elevator stopped, he got off quickly and walked to the golden door in front of him. Pressing against the pressure release, the door whooshed up into the ceiling. Saetoushei stepped inside.

It had been seven years since he had stepped into this room. The last time he was here, he'd had a different name and a different purpose. The last time he was here, he had been locked in a battle to the death with Ganondorf's phantom self. He had bested Phantom Ganon and slew him, forcing Ganondorf to recall the failed demon to the netherworld. Now, Saetoushei sat quietly and waited for the phantom that he wanted to see.

It started off as a little glowing green ball that suddenly appeared in the center of the room. It quickly became larger and brighter until it exploded, throwing blinding light everywhere. Saetoushei closed his eyes against the glow until it resided. He opened his eyes.

A young girl stood in the middle of the room. She was three years Saetoushei's senior, yet she only came up to about his stomach. Her unseeing, pupil-less blue eyes, blinded in the fight to defeat Ganon, sparkled like Lake Hylia in the moonlight. The green boots and tunic she wore, along with the expression on her face, gave the impression of total, uninterrupted innocence. Yet only Saetoushei knew that wasn't true.

He stood and bowed. "Sage of the Forest Temple, thank you for coming to me."

The girl's voice shook slightly. "Link? Link is that really you?"

Saetoushei's lips curled upwards to make his first smile in years. "Hello Saria."

He took a step towards her, only to find that she would take a step back. "Saria?"

"Stay back, please." the Sage pleaded. "There is a darkness around you. You look like Link, sound and talk like him even, yet you cannot be him."

Saetoushei dropped his head. "Link has passed on. I, Saetoushei, have succeeded him."

"Why are you here?"

Saetoushei choked back a sob. "Link...Link...says hello."

Saria cocked her head to one side, as if examining him. "I thought you said he died. Why isn't he here? Why are you here?"

"Because Link is in another world, fighting a great battle. I am on my way to help him; to fight along side him."

"Then you are a friend."

"Yes."

Instantly her face brightened. She clapped her hands together and laughed. "Oh good! That's wonderful! I thought I would have known if he was truly gone."

Saetoushei could not take this anymore. "I must go now, to his side. If I do not, he might not live."

He turned and raced down the steps and out of the room, tears Saria could never see coursing down his face. Still looking towards the wall where he had been standing, Saria called to him as she disappeared, "Tell Link to come visit me when you return!"

Tael was at the moment not under as much emotional stress, but wasn't enjoying himself anyway. The Serana Twins' fairy's, Rascona and Replita, chased him around the roof of the hut in what Tael estimated was their three hundredth circuit. Tael's pleas to the twins had resulted in nothing but girlish giggles and laughter.

He desperately awaited the morning.

Tael didn't need to wait that long. He was awakened in the middle of the night by Saetoushei. The Hylian had crept into the house and grabbed him from where he lay on the floor, exhausted by the flight from the girls. They had eventually caught him and proceeded to "play dress up", the horrors of which he might never forget if he lived to be a thousand (which he might do; fairies have incredible longevity).

Together, Saetoushei and Tael left Kokiri Forest and entered the Lost Woods. Saetoushei navigated the winding paths and hidden entrances easily, as if something was drawing him along the correct route. And before he knew it, they were there.

A dozen or so tree stumps were lined up in a row, each one shorter than the next. The pair nimbly leapt from stump to stump, reaching the doorway-shaped hole in the side of the large tree that the stumps led to. Saetoushei entered the tree and strode to the edge of the cliff inside the tree. He looked down into the seemingly unending darkness, took a deep breath, and stepped off the ledge.

He fell and fell. The rush of air ripped at him and his skin. The further he fell, the stranger things got. Odd multicolored shapes rushed up at him, flying through him and shooting up towards the top of the hole. Saetoushei thought that he had made a mistake, that the fall would never, until-

SLAM!

Saetoushei landed flat out on a giant flower. The impact knocked the breath out of him for awhile. When he was finally able to stand, Saetoushei looked around. It was the right place. The large cavern that he had fallen into was the same as it had appeared seven years ago.

Tael swooped down beside him. "Are you all right?"

Saetoushei shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, yes, I'm find. I'll be alright."

They proceeded forwards. Down the next long tunnel, they came out to another large flower. A large gap divided the room, preventing them from reaching the next tunnel.

Tael sagged. "I know we forgot something. Now we can't cross. We can't get back to the surface either. We're trapped!"

Saetoushei shook his head. "Damn fool! I never forget."

So said, he reached into his tunic and pulled out the mask that the Skull Kid had brought him. He took the Deku Mask in both hands and pressed his face into it.

Immediately his body shuddered. Blinding pain ripped through his body. He could feel his muscles rearranging themselves; could feel his bones cracking and breaking under the strain of the shape shifting. Saetoushei raised his head to the ceiling and screamed.

When it was over, Saetoushei lay curled up on the floor of the tunnel. He struggled to draw breath into his body and to calm his raging heart. He slowly picked himself up off the floor. He looked at his hands. They were much smaller than they had been, and they now looked like they were covered in wood.

"Wow, what was that?" Tael asked.

Saetoushei sighed. "You don't wanna know."

Saetoushei stepped forward. He was no longer a young Hylian male.

Now he was a Deku.

Deku-toushei stepped onto the flower and peered down into the hole in it's center. "Hope I still can do this right." he muttered to himself.

Deku-toushei concentrated his mind and pushed himself into the flower. He could feel the energy of the earth, of the plant, flowing through him. He concentrated again and was shot out of the flower into the air. Deku-toushei reached the top of his arc and hovered there. Two large flowers on green stems had grown out of his palms. They began spinning around like twin helicopter rotors. He grinned and flew to the other side of the room. Tael yelped in surprise and flew after him.

Tael waited for Deku-toushei to finish traversing the room. They had traveled down the next corridor into a large cavernous room. Tael had flown to the door at the opposite end and waited for Deku-toushei to burrow into another flower and fly to the door. He landed quickly and dropped flat to the ground, the rotor flowers disappearing into his hands again.

"Man, flower-flying sure does take it out of ya." Deku-toushei muttered, gasping in air. He put his hands to his face and ripped it off. Instantly he reverted back to a panting Saetoushei, clutching the Deku Mask in his hands. He rested for a few minutes before replacing the mask in his tunic and standing in front of the door. He tested it, just to make sure. Good, it was still locked.

"You're sure nothing else besides you and Skull Kid came through?" Saetoushei asked Tael.

Tael replied, "Absolutely. We came in the middle of the night and locked both doors behind us."

Saetoushei held the Key in his hand. It was a smallish thing; silver, with a red gemstone inserted on the holding end. He placed it into the lock and turned. The door swung open to reveal the portal itself: a seeming normal and straight corridor that led to another locked door. But as Saetoushei began walking down it, he seemed to grow heavier, his movements became slower, like something was holding him down, like he was walking through water.

"Oh man." Tael whined while desperately fighting to stay airborne. "I hate this part!"

Saetoushei forced himself onwards, moving as if he was waist-deep in quicksand. Suddenly the floor began moving, he was stuck to it, he was walking on the wall. Now he was on the ceiling, struggling forwards, trying to reach the door. He was on the opposite wall, now back on the floor. Saetoushei struggled forward, he felt like his heart was about to explode-

-And then he was through, his motions no longer restricted, he lurched forward against the door. Saetoushei slid down to the ground, gasping for air, willing away the pounding headache that bashed against his brain. Tael dropped down onto his shoulder, totally spent.

The two stayed like that for longer than either could remember. It was at least half a dozen hours later that Tael stirred. He roused Saetoushei as best he could. The Hylian groggily got to his feet, swaying a little bit. He glared back at the opposite end of the tunnel.

"Damn, the first portal door is still open." Saetoushei muttered. "Forget it, I'll just remember to lock this one behind me. I'm not going through that again."

Saetoushei grasped the Key again and opened the door in front of them. Instead of swinging on hinges, these doors slid into the walls, revealing blessed damp coolness in front of them. The door slid back into place behind them. Saetoushei turned and locked it.

They were standing in a basement. Covered in damp moisture which hung in the air and green moss which clung to the stone walls, with a small river which ran to the Laundry Pond. The two ascended the wooden, winding stairwell in front of them to come out on a landing which led to one final pair of wooden swinging doors. Saetoushei glanced at Tael and pushed open the doors, stepping into the open air.

It was almost like he remembered it. The buildings were almost the same: high, with red-stone walls and colored paints. There were so many more people now than there had been the last time.

"I forgot." Tael said. "It's that time of year again. The Carnival of Time is in three days."

Saetoushei first groaned, then sighed. "Why do these things always seem to happen to me?"

They had arrived in Clock Town.

Saetoushei had returned to Termina.


	5. Gathering Information

**Chapter 5: "Gathering Information"**

There was much to be done before the day ended. Saetoushei and Tael stepped out from the awning and stepped into the bustling crowds. People of all different races mingled and hurried around them, some heading towards the various shops and stands set up throughout the square, some heading towards different sections of the town.

Saetoushei walked quickly to the archway leading into West Clock Town: the merchant district. He glanced around him, old memories coming back in a rush. The old shops still stood; the Curiosity Shop where Mr. Johans sold rare and exotic items gotten through almost-illegal ways, the Trading Post General Store, the Bomb Shop. Further up the district were the Swordsmen's Academy, which Saetoushei himself had graduated from during his original stay in Termina. The Post Office and the Lottery Store-

-There! The giant metal safe with the odd-looking young man kneeling on a rug in front of it: the Clock Town Bank. Saetoushei hurried up to the Terminian, grinning at his old companion.

"Gabriel, are you still running this thing?"

The young man started. He had apparently been trying to nap for quite a while. His hazel eyes were puffed with lack of sleep and his tunic was frayed along the edges. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

"Wha...-? Sorry, what can I do for you, good sir?"

"Oh knock off that 'good sir' with me, mate. I'd like to make a withdrawal."

Gabriel nodded slowly, his eyes shifting to the rolls of parchment piled in a heap next to him. Saetoushei noticed it was considerably less than when he was last here.

"Alright, mate, name and how much you want please?"

"Link, and I'd like to buy you some ale later, friend."

Gabriel spun to look at him. "In the name of the Queen Fairy...Link? Link, is it you?"

The ragged young man flung his arms around Saetoushei and hugged him tight. "Link, me old shipmate! It is you! Where have you been for the last seven years?"

Saetoushei embraced his old friend back. "I've been traveling, seeing the world. You, same question."

Gabriel released his friend and leaned back on his knees. "Same old, same old. I'm still here runnin' the bank, though I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay in business. You're one of my last customers. No one uses a bank nowadays, they horde their Rupees for themselves. Sakon's been having the time of his life."

Saetoushei frowned. Sakon was a notorious thief who live in his heavily guarded hideout in the lower valley below Ikama Kingdom. He had caused Saetoushei quite a bit of trouble the last time he was here.

"I was kinda hoping he wasn't still in business. I'll see to him later. Listen, not to be rude, but I've got lots to do. Can I get a grand score of Rupees? And do you know if the Inn's full yet?"

"I don't think so yet," Gabriel commented, counting Saetoushei's money out as he spoke. "You'd better hurry; if it isn't yet it soon will be. I close shop in two hour's time. Want me to meet you in the pub?"

"Pub?"

"Oh yeah, you've been gone. The inn's more a hotel now. Has a homely little restaurant on the lower floor and everything. I'll be there."

Saetoushei pocketed his money. "Two hours then. That should give me plenty of time to get settled. I'm go there now and get a room."

Saetoushei started walking up towards the higher levels of the alley. Waving back, he called, "Remember, Gabriel, Who Dares, Wins!"

Gabriel laughed, waving back. "Who Dares Wins, Link!"

Gabriel had not been joking. The Stock Pot Inn was at least three times it's original size. The original building appeared to have simply been built upon; five full floors had turned the pleasant little hideaway into a full-fledged hotel. Saetoushei wasn't sure if he and Tael were in the right place when he first walked inside. That is, until he caught sight of the receptionist.

She was naturally older than the last time he saw her, but still had the plain beauty about her. Her crimson hair had grown to her shoulders and her manner was crisper, more confident, but even with these differences, Saetoushei recognized her at once. He walked to the main counter and politely rang the small bell that was there. She came over to him, smiling sweetly.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Grand Pot Hotel. Do you have a reservation?"

Saetoushei was about to respond when something, he couldn't say what, made him stop.

"Um, eh, yes. I do have a reservation. Under 'Link'?"

Her eyes widened for a moment as she quickly rifled through the reservation book. "Oh my...yes...yes, you're right here. Link?"

Saetoushei smiled. "Hello Anju. How's life been?"

An hour and a half later, Saetoushei was sitting at a corner table drinking a flagon of dark Terminian red wine, commonly called, 'Blood of Termina' wine for it's color and thickness. Tael sat on the table beside him, half-submerged in a bowl of Chateau Romani milk. Saetoushei sat thinking hard. Many things were bothering him, not the least of which was the fact that he was sure that he knew the young man waiting on him, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember who he was.

All the good cheer that had filled him earlier had vanished. Gabriel was late; Gabriel was never late, or at least he never had been. Anju had brightened him up somewhat: her life was wonderful. She had married Kafei as planned, and everything was going fine; married life was wonderful, business was better than it had ever been. There were two drawbacks, but they were big ones. Gretchen, Anju's old grandmother and the best storyteller Saetoushei had ever had the pleasure of listening to, had passed on a couple of years before. But the real kicker was that, for one reason or another, Anju was physically unable to have children.

This was the worst thing that could have happened to Anju. If there was one thing Anju loved more than Kafei and the old family inn, it was children and motherhood. Saetoushei had always suspected that was the biggest reason that Anju had taken to him so well when he arrived in Termina the first time, when he was ten. Anju had recovered emotionally, but Saetoushei thought that some scars would be there forever.

The main door opened and closed. Saetoushei glanced up to see Gabriel chatting excitedly to a tall, muscular, blue-haired man. Saetoushei stared at the young man with Gabriel, trying to think of where he knew him from.

It clicked.

"Gabriel! Kafei!" Saetoushei called over the drone of the pub, raising his hand to them. The duo picked their way through the crowed restaurant to join him in the shadowed corner. Tael was startled to note the patches of still-drying blood seeping through Gabriel's tunic.

"Now what happened?" Saetoushei snapped. Gabriel shrugged, wiping his dagger's blade clean on one of the napkins.

Kafei groaned. "Anju will kill you when she sees what you've done to her napkins."

"No she won't," Gabriel replied. "I'm you're best customer."

Saetoushei interjected, "Fine, may we proceed?" He gestured for the waiter to come over. "Another pitcher of wine."

The waiter bowed.

Gabriel shook his head, glancing at Kafei. "I thought we agreed he was supposed to talk once in a while."

Kafei raised and lowered his left shoulder. "You try making 'em talk, 'tis like trying to make a cow recite Shakespeare."

Gabriel nodded to Saetoushei and Tael. "Don't recognize the lad, Link? Ain't your fault, he looks totally different from the last time you was here. It's T.K.."

Saetoushei spun his head to look at the waiter, who had started at the sound of Saetoushei's former name.

Takeru Saotome, called "T.K." by his friends, was the younger brother of Saetoushei's friend Ryojen, the leader of their old childhood gang, the Brotherhood of Bombers. T.K. was the youngest and thus was left to guard the entrance to the old hideout.

Now, the little boy was a defeated young man. He was tall and skinny, too skinny. His once short, shiny blond hair had dimmed and grown raggedly past his shoulders. Much of his face was hidden behind the unkempt strands, but the one blue eye Saetoushei could see, once bright and hopeful, was now dark and sunken.

Kafei gestured to T.K., "Get yourself a drink and take a break, sit with us."

T.K. slowly lowered himself into the seat next to Saetoushei, refusing anything to drink.

Gabriel leaned forward towards Saetoushei. "You seem preoccupied and antagonized today, me ole matey. Tell us, what's on your mind, Link?"

Tael spoke up. "I brought him back. Back to free us from Descrod."

Kafei turned quickly to check that no one had heard the fairy. T.K.'s fists closed tightly. Gabriel shushed Tael. "Doyour's made it abundantly clear that nothing is to be said about Ikaylimu Descrod. He might have supporters listening anywhere. Fairies aren't exactly the hardest things to kill in the world, you know!"

"Enough!" Saetoushei snarled in a loud whisper. "Enough. First things first, stop calling me 'Link'. My name is 'Saetoushei' now, get used to it."

Ignoring Gabriel's startled gasp, Saetoushei continued. "I don't know what's really happening out there, I just arrived today. Listen to me, the Skull Kid is dead, and Tatl is missing. I don't know where she is, but that's not the point right now. Skull Kid died bringing me Tael, the tools necessary to return to Termina, and a message. Tell me now, does the mask still live?"

Kafei said, "This isn't really the time or place for this conversation, Li-, sorry, Saetoushei. Come back later-"

"Storeroom."

Every head at the table turned at the sound of the raspy, whispered voice. It belonged to T.K..

"The back storeroom; no one but hotel employees use it for anything. It will be safe."

The storeroom was a good-sized room behind the kitchen. The group filed inside and Kafei locked the door behind them. Little light entered the room, the only illumination coming from a small lantern on the far wall.

"'Been telling Anju we need more lighting back here." Kafei muttered.

Saetoushei leaned up against a rack of canned goods on a shelf. Gabriel started in.

"In a nutshell, after you bested the ghost of Igus de Ikama, the Kingdom of Ikama, Stone Tower, and Ikama Canyon were uninhabited by any civilized creature, save maybe Sakon but I don't think we're counting him. The fiends and creatures ruled the kingdom. That was until Augustine Descrod arrived. No one knows where he came from, but it was obviously from over the mountains. That's the only way to the canyon besides the ravine. Anyway, he shows up one day with an enormous army; all humans, as far as we can tell, and takes command of Ikama. Nothing really wrong with that, since no one wanted to claim the land of the dead as their own anyway. But then he comes and tries to take over Clock Town. He didn't get that far; Doyour's forces stopped and defeated him at the entrance to the ravine. 'Twas a long and bloody fight, much death. Descrod drew up an armistice with the Mayor. He kept the entirety of Ikama and agreed never again to wage war with any people of Termina, unless provoked, naturally."

"And that's that, in a nutshell." Kafei grinned.

Saetoushei nodded over to T.K. "And him?"

Gabriel's usually smirk faded from his face. "The Bombers fought at the Battle of the Ravine. T.K.'s the only one that's left."

"They turned on us." T.K. whispered, startling everyone in the room. "All six of us went in together, just like always. The two of them, Jasper and Godrick, they turned on us. Godrick killed Randel, he killed Nicolas. Jasper murdered my brother in front of me. But they couldn't kill me. I slew Godrick myself; Jasper had to hit me from behind to take me down. He's still in there, in Ikama. And one day I will avenge my brother...and myself."

Saetoushei gasped as Takeru pulled the hair from his face. The majority of the right side was ripped to shreds; scars and dead tissue covered it. The socket of his right eye was stitched shut, obviously empty. T.K. let his hair fall back into place.

"Commander Takeru Koshiro Saotome, retired, age sixteen." Gabriel whispered into the silence. "The Ravine earned him the Iron Cross, First Class. Damn proud of him about that, we are."


	6. Romani Ranch

**Chapter 6: "Romani Ranch"**

After a restless night's sleep, Saetoushei and Tael quietly left the hotel early the next morning. Several people, either unable to afford accommodations or too late to get a room, were camped out in the quad at the center of East Clock Town. This was the casino district: all sorts of gaming establishments and booths were set up, from the Archery Range and other games of skill, to the old Labyrinth; the giant maze with treasure awaiting those lucky enough to reach the finish.

Ironically enough, it was also the location of Clock Town's government. At the high north end sat the Mayor's Residence and office building, the Parliament house, and the Senate chamber. Saetoushei still found it odd that the two districts functioned well so close together.

Quickly descending the stairway into South Clock Town, Saetoushei approached the exit gate. Constantly guarded by Clock Town regulars, the gate was one of four identical gates, one in each section of Clock Town, leading out into the open country. Saetoushei had but to show the guard his own sword and shield, proof that he was an armed adult that could take care of himself in the wilderness, and he and Tael left Clock Town.

Termina Field stretched for miles from Clock Town's defense wall nearly to the horizon in ever direction. To the south lay the Southern Swamp, where the small, plant-like race of Dekus, ruled by their ruling family, made their home. The Northern Mountains, home of the rock-eating Gorons, lay in the opposite direction from where Saetoushei was standing. To Saetoushei's right, the vast Western Ocean stretched on for as far as the eye could see. It was there where Saetoushei, Gabriel, and Tael's sister Tatl had joined the aquatic Zoras in their war against the renegade Pirates. And to his left...

Saetoushei shook his head. That was were the trouble was apparently coming from. The Eastern Canyon region consisted of the lands that had once been controlled by the people that had founded the Kingdom of Ikama: Ikama Canyon, Ikama City, and the Stone Tower. The last ruler had been Ikaylimu Igus de Ikama, who's disturbed ghost had been defeated by Saetoushei seven years ago.

Saetoushei marched forward, walking quickly down the hill that Clock Town stood on. When he reached the bottom, he veered to the right and headed across the field to the side path that took him through a brief stint of woodland onto Milk Road.

Milk Road was just that; a single, long roadway that veered sharply to the left twice; one way lead to the old horse track, the other to the Horse Training Camp run by the grizzly old Grumman Brothers. Saetoushei and Tael kept walking straight forward along the broad path.

As they walked, Saetoushei questioned Tael. "Why didn't you tell me what happened to the Bombers?"

The little fairy bobbed up and down in a fairy's equivalent of a shrug. "It never crossed my mind. There was so much going on since me and Skull Kid found you and then brought you back here. I really didn't think about it. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Saetoushei said. "I wonder, will T.K. ever find Jasper?"

Tael replied. "I don't know. T.K.'s life is in his own hands. He'll do whatever he feels is right."

It was a little while later when, heading up to the end of Milk Road, Tael said, "Hey Saetoushei, I forgot to mention, the Grummans are dead."

Saetoushei stopped and turned to the fairy. "Are you serious?"

Tael nodded. "Absolutely! About two or three years ago, both of them at the same time. Mr. Johans' latest milk shipment was late five days. He sent a runner to see what the problem was. Both of them apparently died in their sleep."

At the far end of Milk Road lay the entrance to Romani Ranch. Saetoushei took one glance through the gateway and immediately know something was wrong. The lush green fields and beautiful flowers that had once covered the majority of the ranch's property were overgrown with weeds, the flowers long dead, the grasses turned brown and desolate.

Saetoushei and Tael hurried through the dead field towards the farmhouse and barn area. The buildings looked the same as they always did; the barn building stood tall and strong, the ranch house smaller and more homely looking. Further down the way the doors to the Cuckoo Shack and the Doggy Racetrack stood, the torches above them darkened and unlit.

Tentatively, Saetoushei walked to the house's door and knocked. An arrow shot out of nowhere to embed itself in the door's frame, about an inch from Saetoushei's head. Tael shrieked as Saetoushei spun, drawing his sword with his left hand while threading his right arm through the shield's holders. He pressed himself against the door, eyes searching the broad field for sniping positions.

"Parley! I come in peace!" Saetoushei shouted to the seemingly-abandoned field. "Where are you and why are you shooting at me?"

A strong female voice roared back at him from a tree directly across from him. "No parleys here! Go away, you'll get nothing more from us."

That voice sounded so familiar to Saetoushei that he straightened up and sheaved his sword, though he left his shield out. Walking towards the tree, he called, "Cremina, why are you shooting at me?"

Another arrow whizzed out of the tree near it's top branches. Saetoushei easily deflected it with his shield. "We have no more money and nearly no food. We have nothing more for you!"

Saetoushei shouted, "Cremina, I'm not here for anything but to talk. I've put away my blade, stop shooting at me and come down."

A few tense moments passed before the tree started shaking. A young woman dropped out of the tree. Saetoushei was surprised to see a girl his own age, with fiery red hair whipping uncontrollably around her face. She wore leather boots, course brown pants, and a tan jerkin, with a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder, her bow still clasped tightly in her hand. She turned her intense and angry-looking emerald-green eyes on him.

"Alright, your name and business."

Saetoushei spread his arms wide. "I am called Saetoushei, Master Warden of the Gerudo Fortress, and I am here simply to see two old friends."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "We know no one named Saetoushei, and why do you call me by my sister's name?"

Saetoushei's eyebrows shot up. "You look and sound so much like Cremina that I mistook you for her. My apologies, Romani."

The girl strode closer to him, looking him over. "You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

The Hylian grinned. "I was once known as 'Link', Miss Romani."

Romani's eyes bulged. "Prove it."

Saetoushei turned and gestured toward the old barn. "Seven years ago, I helped you fight off invaders that were attempting to steal your cows. In return for this service, you gave me a bottle of milk, you returned my horse to me, and gave me your everlasting friendship."

Saetoushei was knocked to the ground as Romani hurled herself at him, gripping him in a crushing embrace. "Link!"

An hour later, Saetoushei and Tael sat having dinner with Romani and her sister Cremina. Cremina had been inside the ranch house with a javelin, ready to fight off anyone who got past her sister. Saetoushei was startled to note how Cremina looked. If anything, she was prettier than before, with an air of maturity about her that Romani substituted with her mischievous nature. But faint lines of stress had already begun to etch themselves around Cremina's eyes and mouth.

"What has brought ye back to Termina, Link?" Cremina asked.

"I'm here to see what's been happening since I left." Saetoushei replied, dipping his spoon into the stew that Cremina had made (apparently, Romani still couldn't cook). It was delicious, but there was so little of it. All they could manage was half a bowl of the stew, half of a loaf of bread, and a little ale. Saetoushei was disturbed to see how much thinner the girls were. Romani at least looked muscular, Cremina was too thin. Knowing her nature, Saetoushei was sure she had been depriving herself of food so her sister could have more to eat.

"Are you an ambassador then, is aid coming from Hyrule?"

Saetoushei shook his head. "Nay, it's just me. The title means nothing, the Gerudo race went extinct years ago. Tael brought me back, said there was great trouble brewing."

Romani nodded. "Indeed there is. Mayor Doyour stepped up taxes about three years ago. When the Grummans passed on, nearly everyone in town thought we had something to do with it. Orders thinned, then stopped, and we couldn't pay for everything. Old Lady Drunas shut down the Racetrack and left one day; we tried to keep the dogs well, but some ran off and the rest died. Grog vanished from the Shack one day, haven't seen him since. The cuckoos are long dead."

"This isn't right," Saetoushei said, pushing his empty bowl away. "What's Doyour thinking, hiking up the taxes?"

"'Twas to pay for the expansions." Cremina explained. "Clock Town's much larger now than it used to be. Had to pay the workers somehow."

Saetoushei interjected. "What do you mean? I left town earlier today; the only thing that seemed larger was the inn."

"You didn't go to North Clock Town then. That's Central Clock Town now. North is the new section being constructed above that." Romani explained.

Saetoushei shook his head. "I cannot stay here much longer. I really should be leaving before the night comes. I'm off to the swamp to meet with the Dekus."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Romani pleaded.

Saetoushei stood up. "I cannot. Thank you both for your kindness. But, now, I must go."

Saetoushei strode to the gates on the far side of the ranch's dead field. Tael flew beside him.

"Maybe I should have stayed." Saetoushei muttered angrily to himself.

Tael glanced behind him. "Uh, Saetoushei..."

"Not now Tael."

"But Saetoushei-"

Saetoushei shouted, "I said not now, be quiet-"

"Saetoushei, duck!" Tael hurled himself into Saetoushei's head, knocking him to the ground. An arrow shot straight through where Saetoushei's head had been an instant before.

Saetoushei picked himself up as Romani and Cremina hurried up towards him. Cremina was reproving her sister and waving her javelin at her, while Romani looked smug, her bow in her hand.

"What in the name of anything sacred was that for?" Saetoushei yelled at Romani.

The young woman laughed. "Needed you to slow down somehow."

"Slow down for what?"

"We're coming with you." Cremina said softly. She nodded over her shoulder back towards the ranch. "There's nothing left for us here. We'll travel, start over somewhere else."

"And don't bother arguing, you can't stop us." Romani taunted good-naturedly.

Saetoushei opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. "Fine! Fine, well, if you're coming come on then!"

He spun on his heel and strode off down the path to Milk Road with Tael hovering over his shoulder, while the girls followed; Cremina shaking her head at Romani, who was cackling like never before.


	7. To The Southern Swamp!

Chapter 7: "To The Southern Swamp!"

The four of them made excellent timing on their journey, leaving Milk Road behind as evening fell. They agreed to camp out under the stars and reach the swamp the next day.

Cremina and Tael were asleep almost as soon as they laid down, but Saetoushei and Romani stayed up late into the night, talking about everything that happened in the last seven years. The two fell asleep side by side as the twilight faded into the blackness of midnight.

Cremina slashed at the undergrowth with her javelin as the group trekked through the forest. The paths that led to the swamp had obviously not been used or cared for since Saetoushei left the last time, and the going was incredibly hard.

"About four years ago," Romani was telling Saetoushei. "King Spintick of the Deku passed on. Princess Melondia became Queen and, for one reason or another, broke all communication with the rest of Termina. The Swamp Archery Range and Photo Contest were chased out by her armies. Apparently, the only non-Dekus allowed to remain in the swamp are Kotake and Kobei, the witch sisters. No one knows why she did it, but that's the way its been."

Saetoushei shook his head. "I saved her from the Woodfall Temple, spent some time with her, she never seemed to be like that. So much is different now. Doesn't anything stay the same?"

They stopped for lunch by the blackened husk of a burnt-out tree. It was there the last time Saetoushei visited the swamp, although it had been alive then.

"More work of Deku aggression." Romani said, pointing at the dead husk. "The Queen had her domain burnt nearly to the ground. Something about freeing it from the dirt of outsiders. Most of the swamp has grown back but you'll probably find more scorch marks around."

"This is dangerous, Saetoushei." Cremina said, looking at him. "We could easily be killed on grounds of trespassing."

The party encountered nothing more dangerous than some Green Gel-Gels: green blobs of gelatinous masses with large mouths and teeth. These were easily dispatched by a good thrust from sword or javelin, or a well-placed arrow.

As the late afternoon sun began its fall towards the horizon, the group heard faint sounds coming from around the bend in front of them. Screams, along with the clanging of metal on metal, sounded from the path.

"Do you hear that?" Tael asked.

"Of course," Saetoushei replied, drawing his sword and shield. "How could anyone not hear it?"

"There is battle and death ahead of us." Cremina said softly, raising her javelin to a battle position. "We must check it out."

Saetoushei blinked in astonishment. Romani had always been the more violent one, Cremina never wanted anything to do with violence.

Romani un-slung her bow from her shoulder, pulling an arrow from her quiver. "Depending on who it is, I'd like to get involved."

Hurrying around the bend, the group ran headlong into a wild battle. Deku soldiers were backed against the forest wall, fighting wildly at the much taller, black-uniformed human soldiers that both outnumbered and overpowered them. Each of the human soldiers carried a round shield with a blood-red crest: a setting, dying sun surrounded by crossed sword blades.

"Death Horde soldiers! They're Descrod's!" Romani shouted as she loosed her arrow. It flew through the air and ripped through one of the soldiers' throats. He collapsed onto the bloodied ground.

The other soldiers found themselves attacked from both sides as Saetoushei hurled himself into their ranks, screaming battle cries as his sword decapitated a soldier. Cremina struck forward, wounding a soldier in the ribs. Romani put an arrow through the forehead of another soldier as the Dekus regained some of their confidence and hurled themselves into the fray, stabbing and slashing with their short swords.

It was over in a matter of minutes. The bodies of Death Horde soldiers littered the ground, equally numbered to the dead of the Dekus, their little frames nearly cleaved in two.

Saetoushei, Tael, Romani, and Cremina stood, breathing hard, warily watching the remaining Deku soldiers. The Dekus still outnumbered their small part by threescore.

One of the Dekus strode forward. He was obviously the commanding officer. Cremina noted that during the fight, he stayed behind the rest of his force.

Pointing at Romani, he demanded, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am called Romani. This is my sister Cremina. We are the former owners of Romani Ranch."

The Deku commander pointed at Saetoushei. "And you?"

His old bravado and Bomber routines returning to him in the face of a military officer, Saetoushei straightened up and saluted with his sword. "I am Saetoushei, Master Warden of the Gerudo Fortress and BCTB Captain, junior commanding officer of the Brotherhood of the Clock Town Bombers, retired, sir."

The Deku was obviously taken back by such refined military manner coming from what appeared to him as a civilian. Even more than that, he found himself addressing a superior officer. The Deku snapped to attention at once.

"Company attention! Sir, yes sir! Lance Corporal Drywood at your service sir!"

The remaining Deku militia snapped to attention, saluting smartly. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Saetoushei sheaved his sword and shield, nodding to Tael, Cremina, and Romani as he did so. They followed suit, relaxing themselves. Saetoushei returned his attention to the Deku company in front of him.

"At ease, soldiers. No need to worry. We come bearing no ill will against you or any of your kind. I have urgent need to speak with your Queen, can this be arranged?"

Corporal Drywood was decidedly uncomfortable with the current situation. "Uh, Captain sir, I...well, to be honest with you, sir, I cannot make such decisions. I would have to return to the Queen and receive any kind of permission first, sir."

"In that case, will you do that? And may we rest somewhere in the swamp?"

The Deku relaxed. This he could decide. "I can grant you entrance to the Queen's domain, however, you may only go as far as the old Boat Cruise. The witches still reside there. You may stay there until I can speak with my superiors and the Queen."

Saetoushei grinned. "Thank you, Corporal. Thank you much."

Cremina asked. "Would it be too much trouble for your company to escort us to our destination?"

Drywood shook his head. "Not at all, ma'am. Company, position!"

The militia arranged themselves around the small group in a flanking position. Drywood pointed with his sword to the continuing path.

"To the swamp! Company, move out!"

It was only a few minutes later when they reached a large wooden gate that had been erected since the Queen took command. Large, deadly-looking iron spikes covered the front of the door. To run into them would most likely mean certain and painful death.

A score of Deku warriors guarded the entrance to their Queen's kingdom. Each of them was armed with long lances and short daggers. Corporal Drywood marched forward and saluted one of the Dekus guarding the gates.

"Sergeant Splittwig, Corporal Drywood requesting permission to enter the kingdom of Her Majesty, Queen Melondia of the Deku. I have urgent words for General Cogstry and Her Majesty."

Splittwig gestured at the party standing in the center of the Deku formation. "Who are these humans whom you bring with you?"

"Mistresses Cremina and Romani, formerly of Romani Ranch. And Captain Saetoushei of the BCTB, sir."

As with Drywood, Splittwig and the gate guards snapped to proper military attention with Saetoushei's introduction. "We cannot just let them into the court, no offense to you, Captain."

"None taken, Sergeant." Saetoushei replied. "Corporal Drywood has informed us that we can receive lodging at the witch's home and that we can stay there until word comes as to whether or not the Queen will see us."

The Sergeant nodded. "Yes, that seems to be correct, Captain. Alright, open the gates for the Captain."

"Very nice they are to him, aren't they?" Romani muttered to Cremina and Tael.

Tael shushed her. "Don't give up a free ticket, miss. They probably would have attacked us back there if it weren't for Saetoushei's military record. I'm sure he doesn't exactly relish this."

Tael couldn't know how right he was. As the Dekus hurried to open the gates, Saetoushei was seething inside. He was retired; he didn't want to return to the militaristic responsibilities he once held. However, if that was the only way to accomplish this mission, he would grin and bear it.

The heavy iron-spiked gates creaked open. Sergeant Splittwig and Corporal Drywood saluted Saetoushei again. Splittwig said, "Welcome to the Southern Swamp, Captain Saetoushei."


	8. Preparing For Battle

**Chapter 8: "Preparing For Battle"** **The Southern Swamp looked much the same as it had seven years ago. The ground was wet and squishy underfoot. The actual land extended a mile past the gates before turning into the actual swamp. Clear water extended through the giant tree trunks shooting up from the ground. Army camps dotted the visible ground. Companies of Deku soldiers drilled and practiced their skills. At the water's edge, a large wooden dock started, which eventually led up to a large building built on stilts in the middle of the water. Along the docks, long, decorated ships were anchored. The ships were Deku war frigates.**

Saetoushei was impressed at the amount of military strength present. "What's with all the artillery?" he asked Sergeant Splittwig.

Splittwig shook his head. "Ikaylimu Descrod's forces have been threatening Her Majesty for some time now. I don't know much myself, however, I know the general idea is that the Ikaylimu wants to hold a base in each section of Termina. He owns all of Ikama, now he wants a hold in the Queen's swamp."

"Augustine Descrod is power-hungry," Cremina said. "We fought some of his Dark Hordes on the way here. They were battling with Corporal Drywood's company."

Splittwig was startled, "You did what? This is terrible! This could be considered a declaration of war! Corporal!" The Deku shouted, turning and running off towards Drywood. "Corporal, report on any activities that happened in the woods!"

"Sir, earlier today my company was on patrol when a compliment of Dark Horde soldiers attacked us without provocation. We were nearly overwhelmed completely when Captain Saetoushei and his party intervened and assisted us."

"Were there any survivors of the Dark Hordes?" Splittwig demanded.

"Sir, no sir."

Splittwig swore and hurried off, calling to a Deku drilling with a company further along the swamp. "Corporal Astrig, take your company and Corporal Drywood and his company. Load everyone onto the _Greenfang_. Commodore Trikg, get your crew to your ship and get to the palace. We must warn the Queen at once of what has happened!"

Turning to Saetoushei, he pointed at the stilted building. "Captain, please take your party into the witch's dwelling. There is much to be done and, in all do respect sir, you will just be in the way."

Saetoushei nodded. "Fine. Come on everyone."

The former Photo Contest and Boat Cruise headquarters had been turned into a little home. A pair of beds rested against one wall, a stove against the opposite one. Little knick-knacks stood here-and-there on shelves nailed to the walls. No one was at home.

"Is it really alright that we barge in without asking?" Tael asked.

Saetoushei shrugged, leaning against a cupboard and sighing. "I don't know anymore. Lord, what a mess this is. Ladies and Tael, I think we've got ourselves involved in a war."

Romani tossed herself onto one of the beds, stretching. "Well obviously! Thank you, sister. What was it you said? You wanted to fight someone?"

"Place not this all on me, sister." Cremina reprimanded sharply. "You were equally ready to fight."

"Oh shut up the both of you, please?" Saetoushei groaned. "I really can't stand arguing right now."

Romani sighed. "Should we have stayed on the ranch, then?"

Cremina shook her head. "It's probably better this way. We had nothing left for us on the ranch. We probably would have just starved to death there anyway. At least this way, if we go, we'll be doing something worthwhile."

The door creaked open an hour later. Tael looked up from where he had been dozing on a chair to see two dark robed figures stride into the room.

"Everyone up!" Tael shouted.

Immediately Saetoushei leapt up, sword in hand. Cremina's javelin swung up into her hands. Romani tried to rise from the bed, tripped over her own feet, and fell facedown onto the floor.

"Hehehehe, impotent intruders, eh?" one of the shapes cackled, throwing back it's hood. A gnarled old head appeared amidst a long ponytail of gray-white hair with a large blue stone set into it. The other shape followed suit, identical to the first except a large red stone replaced the blue. Turning to Saetoushei, they cackled in unison. "Hehehehe, you've grown up little boy. My, you're a big one now!"

Saetoushei blinked in surprise, then sheathed his sword. "It's just the witches."

Some time later, everyone in the little home was sitting around a little fireplace, drinking hot tea as stories were exchanged.

"Those blasted little shrubs really do need to be taught some manners." Kobei said, keeping her tea hot by resting it in her palm and producing a fireball underneath it. "Seriously, they burn down their own swamp, chase away all of my well-paying customers, and ruin my business."

"I must admit, though, they do keep my business doing well." Kotake countered. "My healing potions work fine on the little wooden fools. Always hurting themselves, they are. Setting themselves on fire and all that. Must not be kind, being made of wood."

"What brings you back to Termina after such a long time, young Link?" Kobei asked.

Saetoushei rolled his eyes. "Why don't I write down what I'm doing here? That way I won't have to repeat myself to much."

Kobei cackled again. "Touchy, touchy you are. Never were like that before. The fates haven't been kind to you, I take it."

Saetoushei replied. "Obviously, something is wrong in Termina. I'm here to stop it."

Kotake laughed. "Stop the Ikaylimu himself? Stop him and his army? By yourself? Ha! It cannot be done."

"I seem to recall that the last time I was here, I was told by you that the moon couldn't be stopped." Saetoushei countered the witch's sarcasm. "I don't supposed the night sky is dominated by a moon any longer."

Kobei laughed at her sister. "He has you there, sister. Young Link was successful in destroying both the demonic mask and the evil moon. He has done the impossible before. Perhaps he can do it again."

A loud knock sounded at the door. Romani opened it to find a rotund, pompous-looking Deku standing there. Behind him, Sergeant Splittwig and a full company of soldiers stood, swords drawn. The Deku strode into the dwelling.

Kotake leapt to her feet, a finger pointed at the Deku. "You know full well you're not allowed into this building without invitation!"

"This is under direct orders of Her Majesty the Queen, witch." The Deku replied, sounding every bit as arrogant as he seemed. Turning to Saetoushei, he asked, "Are you the famous officer that all my troops are whispering about?"

"That depends." Saetoushei replied coolly. "You are?"

"I am General Dispurcro, Queen Melondia's commander-in-chief of all her armed forces. Now, depending on that, are you?"

"I am Captain Saetoushei, BCTB, retired, sir." Saetoushei replied, saluting the superior officer.

General Dispurcro returned the salute, nodding. "Her Majesty wishes to speak with you, Captain, and your allies as soon as is possible."

Cremina stood up, bowing gratefully to the witches. "Thank you for your hospitality, madams. We won't forget it."

Kotake waved with her hand in an almost-grandmotherly manner. "Away, away with you all. Don't let those walking dead branches bully you around."

"When this is all over, witch, we will have a reckoning." The General warned her.

"I look forward to it, firewood!" Kotake called after them as they left.

The party was hurried onto one of the Deku war frigates, the _Greenfang_, and the warship began it's journey to the Deku court. Splittwig and his company seemed much more respectful to them than General Dispurcro was. They met Commodore Trikg and his crew onboard the ship, and Corporal Drywood was there as well.

"Where are they taking us?" Romani asked the Corporal as they left the witches' home behind and sailed off into the darkness.

"We are headed to the Deku Palace. To the court of the Queen. It has already started." Drywood moaned.

"What has already started?" Saetoushei said from behind Romani. "Tell me."

"The war, Captain." Drywood said softly. "Ikaylimu Descrod has declared war on Queen Melondia."

It was some time later when the vessel slowed and docked outside the perimeter of the palace. Saetoushei had been here twice before; the first time to rescue the monkey Kiki when he was falsely imprisoned and sentenced to death by the late King Spintick, and the second time, when he returned victorious from the Woodfall Temple with the rescued Princess Melondia.

The palace itself looked exactly the same as the last time. Built long ago from multicolored rock, the palace was situated behind the perimeter wall in the center of a good-sized lake, completely covering the island that it was resting on. The great building boasted some of the most beautiful gardens in all of Termina, and the royal court stood in the center of the building, where torches would bring light to the great hall.

The only thing Saetoushei noticed was different was the increased security, and there was a lot of that. Deku guards and soldiers patrolled every nook and cranny of the palace, archery snipers stationed on all the walls and columns, waiting and watching.

General Dispurcro marched forward towards the main palace gate. The six Dekus standing guard snapped to attention and saluted the General. With a wave his hand, Dispurcro ushered aside the guards and gestured to Saetoushei and his allies. The party walked through the gate into the Queen's courtroom.

Melondia was seated at the throne that had once belonged to her father. She wore the ceremonial robe and cloak of her rank. The gold crown that had been passed down through the line rested comfortably on her head. She was taller and had an air about her that made her seem tired and worn-out. Her large bright eyes had dimmed somewhat.

General Dispurcro marched forward and bowed to the Queen. She raised her head to gaze tiredly at the General and the party behind him.

"General," Melondia said. "What news do you bring to me?"

"Nothing that Her Majesty does not know already, M'lady." Dispurcro replied, bowing low.

"Well I have news for you, then. The Ikaylimu has already mobilized his troops against me." Melondia said, her voice slowly rising. "His flying ships have already entered the space above my domain. They have landed in the Woodfall. The Temple of Woodfall has becomes his new base. After everything I have done to prevent him from entering the swamp, it is already done. His troops are now closer to this palace than the army is. If they discover the top entrance to the castle; the secret entrance that leads right through the perimeter walls right up to the castle gates, then we are finished!"

Melondia was screaming now. Cremina noted with grim satisfaction that General Dispurcro was almost cowering on the stone floor under the verbal beating of his Queen.

The Queen finished her tirade and turned her gaze at the party, her eyes fixing on Saetoushei. "You! Who are you and why were humans allowed to enter my swamp?"

Saetoushei spread his hands wide in a gesture of peace. "No harm is meant by us coming here, Your Majesty. I am the Master Warden of the Gerudo Fortress, hoping to meet with Your Majesty in order to work out a peace with the Dekus. I am hoping to raise an army against Ikaylimu Descrod. I decided to begin with the Dekus."

Melondia scoffed. "The Gerudo Fortress? I don't know of any such fortress in Termina."

"On that your are indeed correct, Your Majesty. For the fortress I control lies not in any of Termina's realms, but in Hyrule."

Melondia laughed. "Hyrule? That legendary land? The lost country? I believe that you are wasting my time, crazy one. Guards, remove them!"

Romani tensed as the Dekus around the room strode forward, hands reaching for their swords. "Link, if you're going to do anything, do it now!"

Saetoushei yelled to Melondia. "I am Captain Saetoushei, of the Clock Town Bombers! You knew me once as Link; I saved you from the Woodfall Temple when it fell to Okinawa's forces! I brought you back here to the court of your father, where we saved the life of an innocent monkey named Kiki that your father was going to execute for your kidnapping!"

Melondia called to her troops. "Hold back. Hold back, I say! You!" she said, pointing at Saetoushei. "If you truly are who you say you are, then answer me one final question. When you supposedly rescued me, what was it that you carried me in from the temple?"

For the first time that day, Saetoushei grinned. "A glass bottle, M'lady. A small glass bottle."

The Dekus' war room was a large stone room behind Melondia's throne room. Maps outlining every region of Termina and the political boundaries of the domains of the other rulers of Termina were outlined in black. Saetoushei was disturbed to see that the Deku maps were up to date and accurate: Descrod held the entire Eastern Canyon, the entire country of Ikama was under his control. His boundary line was the Ravine of Ghosts, the place where the Bombers made their last stand.

Something else on the map caught his eye, and he asked Melondia, who was now practically fawning over him. "Why is the map incomplete? The boundaries of the Western Sea aren't there."

Melondia replied. "To be honest, we haven't completed the map simply because we don't know what the situation on the water is. Before the swamp was closed to outsiders, we received word that war had broken out between the Zoras and the Wave Pirates."

"We have not heard of the outcome of the war. Last we heard, it was still going on." Cremina said. "Has Her Majesty heard anything beyond that?"

"No," Melondia said, shaking her head. "No, Cremina, we have not."

As General Dispurcro and another Deku officer entered the room, no one saw the look that passed Cremina's face.

The other Deku was Admiral Epstig, commander of Melondia's naval forces. He was taller than Dispurcro and thinner and had a look of youth about him. He saluted Saetoushei smartly, bowed to Melondia, and nodded to the girls and Tael.

"Greetings, Yer Majesty. An honor to meet you, Captain. The General tells me that yer goin' to be attackin' Woodfall. I've been summoned to supply yer with troops and cover."

Tael started. "What? We haven't been asked to do anything like that!"

"Captain," Melondia said. "I'm sorry, but I do not know what else to do. Neither the General nor the Admiral, nay, no one else that lives knows the temple as well as you do. You have seen all of it, have fought your way through all of it. I desperately need a commander that can lead my troops straight to the strongest points of the temple and retake control of Woodfall."

"But I'm not a commander, I'm a captain. And a retired one at that. Your Majesty, what are you asking of me?" Saetoushei demanded.

Melondia looked him straight in the eye. "I'm asking that you come out of retirement. You know that you're the most experienced one here, Link. You've fought for everything you've ever had, since you were ten. You claim to be here in Termina to save us, yet you do not want to take control of the situation. Will you take this command, Saetoushei?"

Saetoushei looked at her. Then he asked quietly. "Do you know how long it's been since I commanded anything, Melo?"

Epstig looked outraged. Dispurcro blanched. "How dare you refer to Her Majesty the Queen like that! I-"

"It's my old nickname, General." Melondia said softly. "A name that an old friend used to call me in my youth. Yes, Li, yes, I know it's been a long, long time. You know I would never ask this of you if it wasn't the last thing I could think of. Li, will you do it?"

Saetoushei stared at her for a long time. Then, straightening up, he said. "I'll do it, Melondia."

Queen Melondia waved her hand in front of her. "Then I promote you to the rank of commander, and give you permission to lead my forces in battle against those of Ikaylimu Descrod to reclaim the section of my realm knows as Woodfall. Lead on, and may the mother fairy guide you, Commander Saetoushei."

Two hours later, Saetoushei and the party strode out of the palace, heading for the water's edge. A full platoon of Deku soldiers awaited them in their lines. Drywood and Splittwig waited in front of them.

Romani giggled as she fingered the insignia pinned to the front of her tunic. "Lieutenant, eh? I'm higher in rank than Drywood! Watch out, sis, or I'll make you do laps."

Cremina turned her stern gaze on her sister. "Maybe it's you who should be careful, sis. We're both the same rank, you can't direct my activities."

A nervous sounding cough came from above their heads. Tael floated there. "Um, please be quiet you two."

Romani replied. "And if we don't?"

"Then I'll demote you both to Private, since I'm a Sergeant."

Tael sped off towards Saetoushei and the Dekus as Romani and Cremina cried from behind, "Sergeant!? Why did she make the firefly a Sergeant?"

Drywood and Splittwig greeted them at the water's edge. Behind him the Dekus were loaded up into five frigates.

Drywood briefed them on the plan as they boarded one of the frigates while Splittwig hurried off into another. "These ships will take us to the hidden entrance to the upper levels. We'll disembark there. We will take the path around the outside of Woodfall to the entrance of Woodfall. While we are climbing, Admiral Epstig and Commodore Trikg's armada will shell the inside of Woodfall, while archers will cover us to the entrance. Once inside, the shelling will stop, and we're on our own. Any questions?"

"Just one," Tael said. "What happens if we fail?"

Drywood replied. "We're hoping that won't happen. If it does, Corporal Astrig and his company will pull back and return to the palace. There, the Queen will enter the Deku Shrine and the underground shelters. The rest of the army and navy will move to inside the perimeter walls and defend against any and all who try to breach the shrine and the Queen."

Drywood looked around at everyone on the ship. He had served with many of these Dekus for a long time. He turned back to Saetoushei and saluted. "Commander, the command is yours. Awaiting orders, sir!"


	9. The Battle Of Woodfall

Chapter 9: "The Battle Of Woodfall" 

The ships sailed off. It was only twenty minutes later when they reached the opposite shore and the troops quietly left them. The stairs up to the caverns had been made for Dekus, and thus the humans found themselves forced to walk bent nearly double. The caverns were wide, however, and were able to take five or six Dekus at a time without strain.

The caverns were damp and dimly-lit, but the path wasn't long and before the last Deku in line had entered the caverns, Saetoushei and the first in line were emerging from the other side.

The view was spectacular. From their vantage point, the last rays of the setting sun made the water sparkle far below them. The bridge to the Woodfall entrance stood strong as ever, dangling above the waterways below. The Swamp Skulltula House stood dark and foreboding, a large black shadow on the ground. It was there that Leon Sprintz was placed under the Spider's Curse. Saetoushei had freed him from the spell, and Leon had rewarded him with the Mask of Truth, the magical mask that could see into people's souls. The Mask of Truth now hung in reverence at the Gerudo Fortress.

Saetoushei wished he had the mask with him now. He really wanted to see what Dispurcro was made out of. For some reason, he just couldn't shake the feeling that the General wasn't up to anything good.

Corporal Drywood hurried forward to stand next to Saetoushei. "Commander, the troops are ready, as is the fleet. Shall I give the signal?"

Saetoushei looked down at the water again. A score of Deku warships stood in four lines of five, cannons aimed and ready, prepared to fire.

"Yes, Corporal, let us begin."

Drywood unslung the large torch that he had carried on his back. Putting flint to the blade of his dagger, he lit the torch. The torch burned incredibly bright, lighting up the caverns behind them nearly to the entrance from the palace. Drywood seized the torch and waved it over his head three times, screaming as he did so. Then he quickly doused the fire.

With Drywood's signal, the armada of Epstig and Trikg began the bombardment. Cannon blasts and shells erupted from the ships, arcing upward to disappear into the crater above Woodfall. Explosions began to sound from inside Woodfall, followed by the screams of soldiers.

"Move out!" Saetoushei yelled as he ran to the bridge and began crossing to Woodfall, the Dekus behind him. They reached the ledge that wound itself around the side of Woodfall and pounded along the side towards the entrance to the crater. Dark Horde soldiers rushed from the crater, arrows whizzing through the air. Several Dekus were hit, but many more Dark Horde soldiers went down under the hail of the covering fire coming from the armada. Saetoushei reached the first of the soldiers and struck out with his blade, ripping the ribs out from a soldier's chest. The Dekus fell onto the Dark Hordes with gusto, mass confusion adding to the Deku's charge. Horde soldiers were knocked helter-skelter from the ledge, falling into the water far below, to be either captured by Admiral Epstig and Commodore Trikg's forces, or shot dead in the water by the snipers.

"Saetoushei!" Cremina yelled from the side of the ledge. "Down! Get down, wild shell incoming!"

The Hylian cleaved a Horder nearly in half with his sword and looked up to see a missile fired from one of the ships start falling short, heading right for the ledge.

"Retreat!" Saetoushei screamed to the Dekus. They began falling back to the bridge as the Dark Hordes cheered in victory.

Right up until the shell struck the wall just above the entrance to the crater.

Screams pierced the night sky as the shell detonated, ripping a chunk out of both the wall and the ledge. Saetoushei covered his head with his shield, small rocks bouncing off like hail.

When it was over, he uncovered himself and sat up. The shell had tore a large section of the wall over the entrance to Woodfall out and flung it into open space. The explosion had also ripped the soldiers' bodies to pieces; bloody chunks of what had once been living people oozed along the ledge.

Saetoushei shakily got to his feet. He turned and offered his hand to Cremina, who took it to steady herself. The blast hadn't cost the Dekus anything; some of them had some minor cuts and scratches, and Cremina had the biggest injury of all from the explosion; a sharp piece of falling stone had ripped a deep gash right below her eye that was bleeding spectacularly. But other than that, she and the others were fine.

Drywood gave Saetoushei a shaky salute. "We're with you all the way, Commander. Give us the word, sir, the entrance to the crater is open."

Saetoushei looked out at the small army he had to command. "If anyone wants to pull back to the palace now, I will not change my opinion that you are all brave warriors."

A hand timidly raised itself from the midst of the Deku platoon. Saetoushei raised his eyebrows as he strode forward. The Deku raising it's hand was, to Saetoushei's shock, a frightened-looking female was standing there, holding her short sword and, though obviously petrified, had a look of reckless eagerness in her large lantern eyes.

"What's your name, soldier?" Saetoushei asked her quietly.

"Private First Class Ariel, sir." The little Deku said.

"Are you scared of going into battle, Private?" the commander asked.

"No sir, Commander sir!" the private replied.

Saetoushei squatted down next to her, smiling. "I can see in your eyes. You're terrified. But don't worry, so am I"

Ariel gaped at him. "You sir? B-b-but you're the great Captain Link of the Bombers. You're a legend in battle, sir. Every soldier in Termina knows of you."

"It doesn't matter how many times someone can fight in battle, you're still scared of the fact that you could die, get hurt, never see your family again. I'm not asking you to remove all emotion from your heart, Private. But I am asking you to remember that we're fighting here for a reason. We're fighting here tonight to protect families, innocent lives, and ones that we love. Remember that."

Saetoushei straightened up. Every Deku soldier was looking at him with absolute reverence. Cremina was smiling at him. Lance Corporal Drywood saluted him and said, 'Commander, we are with you to the end."

Saetoushei grinned. Turning, he swung his sword into the air and yelled, "Then run, warriors, run! Run for Woodfall! Charge!"

The small army raced around the ledge and through the cave entrance, emerging from the opposite side a few moments later. Woodfall itself was a dead volcano, where the crater now housed a lake and the temple. The temple had stood for longer than anyone could remember; made out of large stone blocks, it stood large and impassive in the moonlight.

But the areas around the temple were anything but large and impassive. The armada's bombardment had landed right in the middle of the Ikaylimu's forces. Bodies of Dark Horde soldiers littered the small islands and floated dead in the water. Several of the islands were on fire, even chunks of the temple had been blasted off by the shelling. However, there were still threescore more Dark Horders than there were Dekus. High above the Woodfall Temple, a large floating fortress, an airship, hovered. Long ropes and ladders went from the ship down into the fortress. Saetoushei guessed that a hole had been cut through the ceiling of one of the upper rooms of the temple.

The Deku army threw themselves at the Dark Horders. Pandemonium reigned as metal clashed against metal and flesh as the two armies fought in the pale moonlight.

Cremina was like a wild beast with her javelin. She struck out wildly, the sharp blade piercing armor and skin, the hard wood shaft cracking against skulls. Saetoushei swung his blade, decapitating a Horder as more swarmed out of the temple.

"We must somehow get inside!" Saetoushei yelled to Drywood and Cremina as they hacked at the ever-growing numbers of enemy soldiers around them.

"We're a bit pressed for luck as it is," Drywood yelled back. A lance from a Horder came from seemingly out of nowhere to pierce his arm. Drywood screamed in pain and hurled his dagger. It caught the Horder in the throat. Drywood pulled the lance from his arm and drew his sword with his other hand. "Maybe we should pull back."

"We can't, not now." Cremina replied, splitting an enemy's skull with the butt of the javelin's shaft.

Saetoushei cut down another soldiers and yelled over the cries of battle. "Hearken to me, Dekus! The temple, fight to the temple!"

The Deku army battled it's way through the teeming masses of Dark Horde soldiers to the entrance of the temple. Deku archers covered the main army, raining shafts of death into the soldiers. Saetoushei reached the entrance and turned, brandishing his blade at the Horders. He fought and slashed, bringing more soldiers down with his sword. The Dekus crowded into the temple behind him, Cremina and the archers coming in last. Saetoushei tore out the throat of one last soldier and hurled himself backwards into the temple. The Dekus slammed the main doors shut and hurried the latch into place.

"We did it!" Drywood said panting for breath.

As he did so, an arrow came from behind, striking Drywood in the back of the head. Cremina spun, calling the archers to her as she did so. "Soldiers from the rear! There's more inside."

The Deku archers hurriedly slapped arrows back onto their bowstrings and returned fire at the Dark Horders that were shooting at them from across the room. Saetoushei raised his shield just in time to deflect an arrow coming right at him. The Dark Horders loosed another volley of shafts and pulled back into the depths of the temple.

Saetoushei knelt down next to Drywood's body. "Drywood! Drywood get up!"

But Lance Corporal Drywood would never again get up. Ever.

The depleted force cautiously entered the temple's main room. Fires from wall torches lit the enormous room spectacularly. Doors led off the walls from all sides of the room.

Saetoushei turned to the Dekus. "Corporal Drywood is dead. Who leads now?"

A Deku in the back raised his hand. "Private First Class Le'roso at your service, Commander."

"I promote you to Corporal Le'roso, then. Come up here."

Le'roso joined Saetoushei, Tael, and Cremina at the head of the army. Saetoushei said. "Listen, we don't know how many troops are inside the temple. What we do know is that, eventually, the troops outside are going to break back in. I say we split out forces three ways: one to take the first floor, one the second floor, and the third to head for the boss chamber. That is where the leaders of the Dark Horde forces here will be, I know it. Whoever holds the boss chamber holds the temple. Any suggestions?"

Cremina and Le'roso both agreed to the idea. They split the Deku army and started on their way: Cremina's force headed for the first door along the wall, while Le'roso's troops headed down the main staircase towards the first floor. Saetoushei and Tael led their force along the opposite side of the room from Cremina and headed for the gigantic, gold-flecked door at the opposite end.

Cremina opened the first door she came to. Inside was a small room filled with small puddles of water. And nothing else. Cremina shut the door and motioned for her troops to follow her. She crept along the wall to the next door.

This room was a bit different. It was about half the size of the main room and filled with water. Giant Venus Flytraps floated on the waters surface.

Cremina wasn't necessarily worried about them at the moment. She was more worried about the Dark Horders that shouted warnings to their brethren as soon as they saw her.

"Archers, up and front!" Cremina yelled, waving her javelin in the air. "Everyone else, charge!"  
The Deku archers took up positions along the ledge's edge and loosed arrows at the Horders running around the opposite ledge towards them. The Horders who made it across ran headlong into Cremina's javelin, and the swords, lances, and throwing daggers of the Dekus. In a matter of short moments, the fight was over. Dark Horders lay dead on the ground, or else floating on the water.

All but one.

"Get him!" Cremina cried as the lone surviving Horder ran back along the ledges. One of the Deku archers sighted along her bow and fired. The arrow ripped out his left kneecap. He screamed and fell, slipping and sliding off the ledge. He fell end over end-

-until he landed on one of the Flytraps.

The carnivorous plant snapped it's jaws shut over him. Cremina could clearly hear snapping bone and the sick wet sounds of flesh and muscle being ripped apart.

A little while later, as Cremina's troops were leaving the room, heading for the next one, the plant spat out a collection of fragmented bones and pieces of half-digested flesh, all that remained of the Dark Horde soldier.

Saetoushei opened the gold door. It was much different than he remembered it. The giant room beyond the door was criss-crossed with catwalks that Horders patrolled. Before, the room had been inhabited with large electric dragonflies and the catwalks were not there. Instead, Saetoushei had had to transform into a Deku and use the large flowers to fly across to the opposite door. The flowers were not there anymore.

Saetoushei turned to the Dekus and whispered, "Who is your best shot here?"

The Dekus turned and parted to reveal Ariel. Saetoushei blinked with surprise. "Private, you're an archer? But why don't you have a bow?"

Ariel replied, "Commander sir, the archery unit was full when I was picked for the mission, sir. I was stationed on cavalry."

Saetoushei quickly turned to one of the archers and said, "Give her your quiver and bow, soldier. Private Ariel, trade him your sword and shield."

Ariel nervously gave her equipment to the archer, who seemed only too glad to have the shield. Saetoushei spoke quietly with Ariel. "I want you to take all the other archers and slowly move behind the piles of stones near this entrance. Spread out to cover more ground. When I yell "Charge", start all the archers shooting. Take out as many Horders as you can, but make sure not to hit any of us. Understood?"

"Yes Commander, understood perfectly, sir."

"Go."

Corporal Le'roso stabbed a Horder with his sword. The first floor troops had entered a waterway. Wooden docks covered the room from wall to wall in a crucifix design, with stairs leading to the second floor on one wall.

Le'roso's forces surged out of the doorway, arrows flying through the air as the unsuspecting Horders in the room were quickly and viciously cut down. The Dekus didn't stop to celebrate the quick and easy victory; they moved up the stairs to the second floor, leaping nimbly from platform to platform. They hurried up the second set of winding stairs at the end of the corridor.

Le'roso and his troops emerged into an almost totally dark passageway. They cautiously progressed down the corridor until they emerged in a dimly lit circular room. Le'roso walked towards the door on the opposite side of the room when a scream made him spin around.

The Dekus were running towards him, away from one of their own. The lone Deku was struggling with what looked like a black ball of darkness. The ball suddenly had orange-red eyes. The Deku moaned as the darkness ball wrapped itself around his neck and pushed itself into his mouth.

"Black Boo! Everyone out!" Le'roso cried as he flung open the door, light from the next room spilling into the circle room. He moaned as the light revealed dozens of Black Boos looking at them. The Dekus piled through the door, scrambling to get to safety. Le'roso slammed the door closed, panting to breath as he surveyed his troops.

Five, he counted. Five Dekus were in the room behind them, all taken by the Boos.

"Now!"

Private Ariel leapt up from behind the stone pile she was hiding behind and loosed her first arrow. All along the row, the other archers were doing the same thing, firing shafts of death at the Dark Horde soldiers along the catwalks.

"Charge!" Saetoushei yelled as the remainder of the Deku army pounded along the catwalks, heading right into the surprised Horders. Mass confusion ensued as the Dekus cut down the Horders, some were knocked from the catwalks in the melee. Some Horders threw themselves from the planks, killing themselves rather than be killed by the vicious Dekus soldiers.

It was done in only a few minutes. The catwalk planks were dripping with blood and gore. The Dekus pushed the bodies off to make room for their troops.

"Commander, injury, over here sir!"

One of the Deku archers waved Saetoushei over. Ariel lay on the ground, an arrow sticking out of her heart, her left breast disfigured. Saetoushei knelt down beside the Deku. "Ariel, are you alright?"

The Deku Private chuckled weakly. "'Course I am, sir. Nothing I won't recover from."

Saetoushei looked at her. "What do you mean. That arrow's in your heart."

Private Ariel chuckled again. "The Dark Horder that got me made the same mistake sir." To Saetoushei's astonishment, Ariel reached up and snapped off the arrow's shaft, pulling the arrowhead free. "You forget, sir, Deku anatomy is different from humans. Our hearts are on the right."

A wave of intense relief flooded through Saetoushei. "Thank the Goddesses! Yes I remember now!"

Ariel grimaced, placing her hand over the wound. "Still hurts like Hell, through. Got a rib, lot of muscle too."

Saetoushei looked at the Dekus. "Anyone here with some medical training?"

One of the Dekus standing next to him nodded. "I'm a field medic, sir."

"Stay here with the Private and tend to her wound. The rest of you, follow me."

Saetoushei straightened up, seizing his sword again. His eyes blazed. Ariel had been the only casualty of the fight on the catwalks. Eyes glaring straight ahead, Saetoushei and the Dekus marched straight across the catwalk to the door on the opposite side. He pulled it open and strode into the boss chamber.

Cremina and her forces retreated back into the main room of the Woodfall Temple. They had progressed straight into what she thought was the main garrison for the Dark Hordes in the temple. At least fourscore more troops than she had had forced her backwards.

"Archers, defensive positions along the rim! All other Dekus, line up and prepare to make a stand!" Cremina yelled, raising her javelin. The Dark Horders flooded the main room. Cremina threw herself into the melee, the Dekus right behind her. Blades clashed together as the two armies met in fierce battle.

Cremina was losing, and he knew it. There were too many Horders for her small force to win against. Several Dekus went down in front of her to the long lances and blades of the Horders. Cremina readied herself for one final charge. A kamikaze maneuver and she knew that as well, but she didn't have any other choices or chances-

"Charge!!!"

Corporal Le'roso and his troops hurtled through a door on the other end of the and leapt onto the unprotected backs of the Horders. Cremina's face broke out into a wild smile as she redoubled her efforts, killing another Horder. The Deku archers fired arrow after arrow into the Dark Hordes, bringing down many more.

Moments later, Cremina clapped Le'roso on the back as the two forces regrouped near the golden door. "Corporal, good timing."

"Naturally, M'lady." Le'roso replied. "The first floor and the western side of the second is clear. How does your battle go?"

"The eastern side is clear as well." Cremina replied. "That just leaves..."

They turned to the golden door. Saetoushei's group hadn't returned yet.

The boss chamber of the Woodfall Temple was just as Saetoushei remembered it. Bright clay and other dyes had been pounded into the walls, and gemstones have been woven into the clay, making the room sparkle. The room was large and circular, with a throne at the opposite end from the door.

The beauty of the boss chamber was lost on Saetoushei as he glared at the figure seated in the throne. The figure that made his blood run cold.

"Jasper."

Captain Jasper Baldwin, BCTB retired, lounged in the temple's throne. His short brown hair had been dyed black, with lavender streaks. It hung in one long neat braid down his back. He was dressed in a velvet tunic that had the same crest woven on the front that the Dark Horde soldiers carried on their shields. A flowing cape of gold hung around his shoulders.

He looked up at the newcomers at the sound of his name.

"Who are you? Who dares entered my chamber?" He demanded, casting his dark eyes over Saetoushei and the Dekus. "How did a little bunch of flowers like you get in here?"

Saetoushei strode to the center of the room and pointed his sword at his former comrade. "Stand up."

Jasper seemed unused to being ordered around. He straightened in the throne and glared at Saetoushei. "What did you say?"

"I said 'Stand up', you worthless pile of s-"

"How dare you stand there and speak to the Minister-of-State of the noble Kingdom of Ikama, second in command to the Ikaylimu Descrod himself, like that. I demand to know who you are!"

Saetoushei lowered his sword, a mad light gleaming in his eyes. "Hello Jasper."

Jasper was taken aback. "How do you know my name. Again, who are you?"

"It's been far, far too long, Jasper." Saetoushei whispered crazily, slowly walking towards the throne. "Far too long, indeed. I came back to find that we are the only three Bombers left. How sad, I was hoping to see my old friend Ryojen again. But he's dead, and you killed him."

Jasper's eyes widened in horror and he leapt to his feet, his voice quaking, "No, no it cannot be! You're dead, I killed you too! Stay away from me, Takeru Saotome!"

Saetoushei laughed. "T.K.? You think I'm T.K.? Ha! Wrong, try again Jasper!"

Jasper reached into his robes and pulled out a long dagger. "Ghost or poltergeist, it doesn't matter. If you are not Takeru, then for the final time, before my patience completely gives out, who...are...YOU!"

"I have a new name now, one which you would never recognize, Jasper. But you once knew me as...Link."

Cremina and Le'roso's forces hurried through the gold door. They halted in shock at the sight of the catwalks, once pearly white, now crimson with blood.

"Le'roso!"

The call came from the side of the room. Cremina and Le'roso turned to see the Deku medic and Ariel slowly making their way across to them.

"Private Frederick, what happened here?" Le'roso demanded.

"Well, Corporal, we ambushed a task force of Dark Horders that were guarding the walkways. Private Ariel was shot with an arrow, minimal damage. She was the only casualty. Commander Saetoushei ordered me to treat her and remain here while he brought the rest of the force to the boss chamber."

As the medic finished his explanation, a scream issued from the door on the other side of the catwalks. Cremina raised her javelin. "C'mon everyone, there's a little more fight to be had."

As the Dekus followed Cremina, Ariel turned to Frederick. "I want to help, I want to fight. Help me to the chamber."

Jasper's dagger clanked to the floor as he let out a horrified gasp. "No! No, it can't be! You're dead, the mask killed you seven years ago!"

"I killed Majora's Mask, Jasper. It never killed me. I left, and now I'm back."

Jasper reached into his tunic and pulled out a round, ovular object. "Even ghosts cannot stop magic. Let's see if you've still got it, Captain!"

Jasper hurled the object into the air. Saetoushei's eyes followed it. Just as he realized what it was, the Deku Nut exploded. Blinding white light filled the room. Everyone was forced to shield their eyes.

When the light faded, Saetoushei rapid blinked, trying to force the sparks to fade from his vision. A terrible roaring filled the room. Saetoushei looked up to see that the ceiling had opened up. He could not see the sky, for it was dominated by the Ikaylimu's zeppelin. The ladders that connected the airship to the temple hung in midair. An enormous shape was climbing down the ladders towards them. It jumped down the next twenty feet to land upright in the center of the boss chamber.

The creature was at least ten feet wall, humanoid, with giant horns protruding from it's head. It was covered in chain mail and hefted a giant sword.

Jasper's voice called out mockingly over the roar of the zeppelin's engines. "Try him out for size, poltergeist! This is Montothria. The Ikaylimu hasn't fed him in a while!"

Saetoushei locked eyes with the creature. Warm saliva dripped from it's fangs and it's eyes held Saetoushei's gaze evenly. The door behind them suddenly swung open. Saetoushei turned to see Cremina and Le'roso's Dekus hurry into the room.

"Hold, hold I say!" Saetoushei yelled at them. "Stay back!"

It was then, when Saetoushei had his back to him, that Montothria struck.

The beast roared and charged at Saetoushei, swinging it's giant blade right at Saetoushei's head. Saetoushei turned and barely had time to block the sword with his own before his head was cleaved in two. Montothria struck again and again, forcing Saetoushei to dance backwards.

The Dekus had formed a circle around the two combatants, cavalry with their swords and spears pointed, archers with arrows on bowstrings, pulled taut, ready to fire. But Dekus are creatures with a strong sense of honor. The Hylian had forbade them from interfering, and they wouldn't unless he said otherwise.

Saetoushei jumped over the swinging blade, striking out with his own sword. No matter how hard he tried, the beast's sword kept him too far back. Montothria's reach was too much longer than Saetoushei's.

Then the monster lowered it's head and struck out with it's horns. Saetoushei screamed as the pointed horns ripped a long gash up the entirety of his left arm. His sword arm. His sword fell from his grasp to clatter upon the floor.

Ariel and Frederick staggered into the boss chamber just in time to see Saetoushei lose his sword. Ariel pulled herself upright, pulling her bow from over her shoulder. "I have to help him."

Frederick looked doubtful. "Are you sure that is wise? I heard the commander tell everyone not to interfere."

"He was addressing everyone in the room. We were outside. Doesn't apply."

"That's shaky ground, Private."

But Ariel was not longer listening to the medic. She sighted along the line of her bow, taking careful aim...

Saetoushei's mind reeled with pain. His entire left arm had gone dumb. He fought with his own senses, trying to force his vision to clear, trying to make his right arm grab for his sword. Just as his body started to function, just as his arm was reaching for the sword, Montothria roared in victory and raised his sword over his head-

-an arrow shot out of nowhere and thudded into the beast's left eye. The monster screamed in pain, turning away from Saetoushei to seek out it's other attacker.

Ariel loosed her arrow, not even looking to see if it struck. She was looking upwards, towards the airship that dominated the sky. The monster screamed, indicating that her arrow had been true.

Ariel used her eyes, toned from her training as an archer to look for what she hoped was there. She looked up through the hole in the ceiling into the open hatch of the zeppelin.

Bingo! She found it, the airship's fuel tank. It would have been near the hatch for easy refueling. Ariel ripped the bandage from her chest, wincing at the pain as oxygen flooded the wound and the bandage nipped at her skin. She began wrapping the cloth of the bandage around the head of another arrow.

"Ariel, what are you doing?" Frederick cried.

Ariel turned to him. "You have flint and timber, right? Start making a fire, I need a flame, now!"

Montothria turned away from Saetoushei, seeking the Deku that blinded it's left side.

That was the horrific creature's last mistake.

Saetoushei's right hand closed around the handle of his sword and brought it up. With all the strength he had left in him, he coiled his spine and leapt up into the air. Landing on the creature's back, Saetoushei raised his sword and stabbed downward.

The sword's blade slammed into the monster's skull, striking straight through Montothria's head and coming out through his chin. The monster stiffened and collapsed, dark blood pouring from the wounds in it's head.

Then Saetoushei started breathing easily again.

Frederick's small fire burst into flames right as the monster fell. Ariel thrust the cloth-covered arrowhead into the flames until it lit. Ariel sighted along the shaft of the arrow, keen eyes searching again for the fuel tank. She found it, aimed the arrow, pulled back on the string with all of her might, and let the arrow fly.

Ariel and Frederick were the only ones in the temple looking, and only Ariel could see exactly what happened, but anyone outside the temple would see a flaming arrow come shooting out of the temple's roof and fly upwards into the airship. Ariel saw the fire-arrow enter the zeppelin, saw it strike the fuel tank, saw the arrowhead pierce the tank, saw the gasoline inside flow out over the flames-

-The zeppelin exploded in a giant fireball. The sound of the metal sheets ripping themselves apart, coupled with the dying screams of the ship's crew and soldier compliment, caused everyone in the boss chamber to look up. The explosion lit up the night sky, so much that every creature in the swamp could take it in.

Admiral Epstig stood with Commodore Trikg and Romani on the deck of the _Greenfang_, watching the zeppelin rip itself apart. Flaming chunks of metal and human bodies rained down over the swamp.

"Well," the Admiral noted, "I think that means we've won."

Saetoushei cradled his injured arm as Frederick bandaged it tightly. He gazed sternly at Ariel, who stood in front of him with a new bandage over her wound.

"I thought I said to stay out of my fight." Saetoushei said quietly.

Private Ariel hung her head. "You did, sir. I disobeyed your orders."

"You instead saved my life, possibly the lives of everyone in this room, and you single-handedly destroyed the Ikaylimu's flying fortress."

Ariel raised her head.

"For that, I promote you to Lieutenant. Congratulations, Lieutenant Ariel."

The little Deku was immediately surrounded by her comrades, who were clapping her on the back and giving hugs.

"Lieutenant Ariel," Saetoushei called out over the din of the Dekus. "Would you please sit on the throne of the Woodfall Temple to confirm out victory here?"

Ariel saluted Saetoushei and run up to the throne and sat down.

Commander Saetoushei swung up his sword into the air with his right arm and shouted, "Woodfall is ours once again!"

Cremina and the Dekus raised their arms and cheered.


	10. Hikari Zotanus and the Great Bay

Chapter 10: "Hikari Zotanus And The Great Bay" 

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Woodfall was devastated by the battle that had taken place the night before. The armada's shelling and bombardment had killed and destroyed a large part of the vegetation in the crater. Scorched ground covered nearly all of the islands in the lake. Many of the bridges and walkways had been destroyed. The bodies of Dark Horde soldiers and Deku soldiers littered the ground and the lake. Large, darkened chunks of what had been one of Ikaylimu Descrod's prized zeppelin flying fortresses were scattered around the crater. Large chunks of stone had been blasted out of the temple walls.

Saetoushei stood with Tael, Romani, Cremina, Corporal Le'roso, Lieutenant Ariel, Commodore Trikg, and Admiral Epstig on the deck of the _Greenfang_, watching Woodfall shrink away into the distance.

The Deku army under Saetoushei's command had burst out of the temple, ready to fight through the troops outside. But there had been no one there. It was only when they had left Woodfall and walked onto the ledge that they found the rest of the troops.

Bodies of Dark Horders were everywhere. Romani had stayed behind and directed the snipers of the Deku fleet. Archers had slain every Horder that tried to escape Woodfall. There were no survivors, a complete victory.

Saetoushei, Tael, Cremina, and Romani could not return to the palace to meet with the Queen. They didn't have the time. Admiral Epstig took them straight to the entrance to the swamp, landing at the witches' home and the base camp.

"We cannot stay, I'm sorry." Cremina told the Admiral as the group stood on the dock next to the _Greenfang_, the high noon sun beating down on them. "We must warn the other peoples of Termina about Descrod's plans. I doubt that he would have just tried to take over the swamp."

"Agreed." Admiral Epstig replied. "Most likely the Ikaylimu seeks to control all of the lands of Termina with his minions. I'm sure that the army sent to the swamp is but one small part of his total force."

Saetoushei said, "Bring a message back to Her Majesty the Queen. Tell her that we respectfully must leave without coming to her directly. We are to head for the Great Bay at once."

"Yes sir." Epstig replied, throwing up a salute. "Commander Saetoushei, Sergeant Tael, and Lieutenants Romani and Cremina?"

The group saluted him back. "Admiral sir!"

"Dismissed!"

The Southern Swamp lay behind them as they trekked across Termina Field. The sun was low in the sky as they stopped and made camp by a gigantic hollowed out tree trunk that lay half buried in the ground.

Tael floated around the inside of the trunk, sighing sadly. "This was where me and my sister met the Skull Kid so long ago."

"How did he come to Termina, by the way?" Romani asked.

Tael replied. "I don't really know, he never said. Do you know Saetoushei?"

Saetoushei replied, "Skull Kid used to live in the Lost Woods, in Hyrule. I met him when I was a small child, living in Kokiri Forest. One day, he apparently lost his way, and stumbled into the portal that links the two worlds. He made his way here, to Termina."

"And Tatl and I met him here, in this trunk." Tael said. "It was pouring rain, and we ducked inside to wait out the storm. We found him, soaking wet and shivering terribly. We helped keep him warm, and became fast friends from that day onward."

They slept heavily that night, and woke bright and early the next morning. The party left the trunk after a cold breakfast and continued along their way. Tael continued the story.

"Everything was fine, until the Skull Kid stole the dark mask from the traveling salesman. Skull Kid always returned what he took; he never stole things for greed or want, just for fun. If things in the town went missing, the people went looking for Skull Kid. Usually he found them first, and returned what he took."

"Your friend was a kleptomaniac." Romani said.

"Yes, but he was loyal and caring. Until he found the mask."

Cremina said, "Explain to us the mask, will you? I don't know the whole story and neither does Romani."

Saetoushei replied. "The mask in question was Majora's Mask. Majora was an ancient demon that a tribe battled long ago. They could not kill the demon, but they were able to imprison him in a mask that bore a likeness to his own face. The tribe hid the mask away, for anyone who put on the mask would become possessed by Majora, and would have full access to the demon's powers.

"The salesman was also, originally, from Hyrule. I helped him sell masks when I was younger. After a while, he got bored staying in one place, and decided to travel. He, too, found his way to Termina, where he learned of Majora's Mask. It took him several years, but eventually he found the mask, his greatest treasure."

Tael continued, "Skull Kid took the mask as a joke. But when he put it on, Majora possessed him. Majora used the Skull Kid to enhance his powers, and that's when he cursed the moon, causing it to head straight for Clock Town."

"I freed the four beings that were once Skull Kid's friends, the giants. They came to Clock Town and, together, were able to hold up the moon. Majora's Mask freed Skull Kid from it's control, but was now power enough to proceed on it's own. It entered the moon itself and tried to bring it down on Clock Town. I entered the moon and destroyed the mask, and thus, the moon as well." Saetoushei finished. "But now Tael says that the mask lives, and that Augustine Descrod now holds it."

They reached the entrance to the Great Bay by midmorning. The Western Sea stretched to the horizon and back. To the right, the Pirate's Hideout stood dark and impassive against the blue of the clear sky and water. Hot white sand made the place seem like a paradise on earth.

The only thing that was wrong with the scene was the blood, gore, and carcasses scattered along the beach.

Dark Horde soldiers were scattered everywhere, their bodies battered and struck, many of the soldiers appeared to have been beaten to death. Bodies of humanoid creatures, their skin light blue mixed with milky-white, lay amongst them. The creatures has both gills and lungs, and elongated heads and fins on their arms and calves for fast swimming.

"Descrod tried to take over the bay," Saetoushei whispered. "But he didn't count on the Zoras."

He turned to the others, but saw that Cremina was not part of their group anymore. Instead, she was hurriedly running amongst the bodies of the slain. Disregarding the Horders, she was turning over each Zora body to look at their faces.

"What in Hell's teeth is she doing?" Saetoushei asked Romani. "Hoping some will be alive?"

"Well, yes, but..." Romani trailed off, looking slightly sickened. "There's something more, she's hoping not to find a particular Zora here."

"Who, and why?" Saetoushei asked.

Before Romani could respond, a heart-wrenching sob broke out upon the beach. Cremina was near the edge of the water, cradling a Zora's body in her arms. Tael was hovering over the Zora, trying to revive it. Romani and Saetoushei hurried to them.

The Zora was a female, and the oddest looking Zora Saetoushei had ever seen. She was so odd looking, because she looked so much more human than other Zoras. Her head was shaped like a humans, the long steering fin nonexistent. To make up for this, the fins on her arms and legs were more developed, and stronger looking. The seaweed jerkin she wore was tattered and ripped, turquoise-colored blood seeping through to puddle on the sand. She was also the only Zora Saetoushei had ever seen with hair. It was long, bushy, and bright blue, making it look like her skin continued past her head in long, wavy strands. Her vampire-like incisors, like all Zora had, were stained with red blood, the blood of the Dark Horders she had killed.

Cremina was holding the wretched looking thing like her own child, crying openly, hot tears coursing down her face.

Saetoushei knelt down beside her. "Was she a friend?"

Cremina replied softly. "So much more than simply a friend, Link. So much more."

Tael suddenly exclaimed. "I did it! She's breathing!"

Saetoushei snapped his head up to look at the little fairy. Tael's usual lavender glow was dimmer; the fairy had used an incredible amount of healing magic. But he had done it, the Zora's wound's were no longer bleeding and her chest was rising and falling with every shallow breath she took.

"We need to get her to shelter, so I can bandage her up properly." Romani stated, looking around the battlefield. She pointed to the small compound and the two structures inside. "That'll do. Come on!"

The compound was the only completely-civilian establishment on the coast. There were only two structures. First the entrance to the Oceanside Skulltula House. Saetoushei had bested the golden spiders of this house just as he did the one in the swamp. However, he still wasn't sure exactly who he had freed of the curse, since no one was there.

The other building was the Fisherman's Hut, run by old Douglas Jameson. Jameson had been a master fisherman in his day, and the most notorious lecher in Termina. He wasn't nearly as bad now as he was in his youth, but he was still eying Romani up until she threatened to cut his eyes out with an arrowhead.

"Them black-clothed foot fighters, they come marching in one day and declare the ocean to belong to that mad man over in Ikama." Jameson said as he made tea for the travelers as he spoke. "Then the Zoras come running in and all Hell breaks loose. Didn't think anyone survived the fight or else I would've gone out and helped 'em. Suppose your little friend there's the only one left."

"Indeed she is," Tael agreed with the old man.

"Now for those holes in 'er. She's a Zora, so seaweed'll do wonders on the wounds. They'll scar for the rest of her days, but she'll live and get stronger. Remember her from the fight, she stood out with the hair and all. Fierce warrior this one, took about eight with her hands and blade, and then two more with those fangs in 'er mouth."

Douglas agreed to let them stay for as long as they needed, housing them in the old Skulltula house. Saetoushei helped the old man carry in pads and blankets while Tael and Romani gathered seaweed for the bandages and looked for food as well. Cremina never let the Zora girl out of her arms. She sat up for hours at a time, whispering things into her ear, and one time, Saetoushei could have sworn that Cremina kissed the Zora on her cheek.

For three days and night, Cremina bathed and fed the girl, never saying a word once. She didn't sleep, though Saetoushei politely said that he and Tael would sleep out under the stars. When Tael naively asked why they couldn't sleep inside, Saetoushei had grabbed him out of the air and left.

On the fourth day, Saetoushei was woken up by Tael and Romani. "What? What's wrong?"

Romani broke into an enormous smile. "Nothing's wrong, all is well! Hikari's awake!"

Hikari, or Kari, as she insisted on being called, turned out to the Zora that Cremina had nursed back to life. She was also Cremina's lover. Saetoushei sat in dumb silence as Cremina fed the Zora some of the soup that he and Romani had made, looking all the world like a husband and wife would, or visa-versa, Saetoushei couldn't decide. Kari was still much too weak to move much, but her eyes, bright red like most Zora females, were large and alive, and were often tearing up with happiness.

Cremina hadn't slept in three days, but you would have never known it from the energy that was coursing through her. She was laughing and her eyes shone with a light that Saetoushei hadn't seen since he returned to Termina.

"A messenger from Ikama arrived one week ago," Kari told them, her voice soft and melodious. She was, or at least could be, a singer, Saetoushei thought. A good one at that. "The message said that the Ikaylimu, Augustine Descrod, demanded that a portion of the Great Bay be annexed to Ikama, so he could build a base here. The Zoras refused, and a small band of Descrod's soldiers came to take it by force. We met them out there on the beach. And that is where they will lay, until birds pick them clean and their remains washed into the ocean."

"Why did you fight Kari?" Cremina asked, applying a cloth soaked in cool water to the Zora's forehead.

"Didn't want to, but didn't have a choice." Kari replied, taking Cremina's hand in hers. "Zora Hall is much different now. The strong warrior males are few and far between. Our home is filled with women, children, and old ones. I had to help, had to protect my home."

Two days later, Saetoushei stood looking out to sea. From his vantage just above the tide line, he could see the old Marine Laboratory, where the old Dr. Voltaire studied various topics like evolution and the environment. Further out in the distance, he could make out what appeared to be a small island, made entirely from smooth, cut stone. It was really the top of the Great Bay Temple, where years earlier Saetoushei had breached the boss chamber of the temple and defeated the maniacal Gyorg, a giant demon-fish. Gabriel and Ryojen had journeyed with him, leading the Zoras in a surface naval battle with the pirates that had roamed the coast, the Wave Brethren.

Tael flew up to float next to Saetoushei. "Hikari is much better now. We're ready to go."

Saetoushei asked, "Is she coming with us?"

"Yes." Tael replied. "Cremina refuses to let her out of her sight."

Saetoushei sighed. "I seem to recall that this was just supposed to be you and me, Tael."

Tael turned and flew back to the compound, calling back. "Really? I never said any such thing!"

"Touché." Saetoushei muttered to himself, watching the sun sink below the horizon. The dying light made the ocean look like it was made of blood. Saetoushei shivered involuntarily, remembering a time when that was nearly true.

He turned and walked back to the compound.


	11. The Next Leg of the Journey

Chapter 11: "The Next Leg Of The Journey" 

The party reached the outer wall of Clock Town as night fell that day. It was considerably shorter a distance to Clock Town from the coast than from the swamp. Despite Saetoushei's earlier worries, Kari neither proved a burden nor slowed them down. In fact, thanks to a Zora's natural healing abilities, Kari was at times actually moving faster than the rest were. And Saetoushei had taken a liking to her, especially when she had made a detour to scour the bodies of the slain on the beach, hunting around for her sword. She had found it where she said she left it; embedded in the skull of a Dark Horde soldier. Kari had tugged the blade free, cleaned it in the ocean, and hurried back to join the group.

The sword especially had impressed Saetoushei. It was as large and long as his was, though Kari was nearly half a foot shorter than him, and she wielded it as well as he held his.

After being admitted by the guards, the group headed straight for the Grand Pot Hotel. Anju greeted them as they entered, quickly herding the whole party into one of the hotel's best booths. A short while later, T.K. arrived with a variety of ales and wines. Saetoushei tried to speak with his old friend but T.K. hurried off to another table he was waiting on before Saetoushei could utter a word.

About half an hour later, Kafei walked up to their table and sat down, "I just got back from a supply run, sorry. Anju's sending a runner for Gabriel. He'll bring the rest of the old gang, at least those that are still alive."

Romani nodded. "Thank you kindly, sir. Many things have happened and events just keep getting worse."

"The Southern Swamp was attacked by Descrod." Tael said. "We helped to free it, and Queen Melondia of the Dekus, hopefully, is ready to supply aid and troops in the fight against the Ikaylimu."

"What fight against the Ikaylimu?" a voice whispered off to the side. Saetoushei turned to see Gabriel slide into the booth, a small band of people following him.

There was Sensei Quindle, the master of the Swordsmen's Academy, and the Rosa Sisters, the twin dancers who performed in the square in West Clock Town. Saetoushei was startled to see Captain Mikhail, the leader of Clock Town's garrison, slide in next to Gabriel. Saetoushei saluted the Captain, who smiled and returned the salute.

"I'm hearing from the swamp that you are now my superior officer. Congratulations, Commander."

Saetoushei grinned and shook his finger at Mikhail, "Now now, Captain, you'll always be superior to me, if not by rank then by experience and wisdom."

The last person to enter the booth was covered from head to toe in a large black robe. No one could see who the person was until it reached up and pulled the makeshift hood back.

Tael gasped and shot straight into the air until he rammed his head against the ceiling. "Great Fairy!"

The figure was Lybia, one of the five Great Fairies of Termina. Lybia resided in a cave in what was now Central Clock Town, formerly North Clock Town. She watched over the city and took care of the stray fairies that lost their way.

"So this is all that's left of us, the old Clock Town gang." Saetoushei said sadly.

Kafei nodded, taking a swig of greenburr ale. "Aye, this is everyone. The Bombers are sorely missed in this time of urgency and need."

"At the same time, we must be careful. The Mayor doesn't seem able to, or doesn't want to, accept the fact that a great war is brewing." Mikhail said. "Any wrong move could result in a diplomatic disaster, that would bring the war on so much more quickly."

"That's what we said before," Sara Rosa snarled. "And you know where that got us? To the Ravine of Ghosts, and the extermination of the Brotherhood."

"At ease, at ease." Gabriel replied. "I don't like doing things this way any more than you or anyone else does, but we must. Clock Town doesn't have the forces necessary to hold off an attack if Ikaylimu Descrod decides to attack with all of his strength. We don't know of anything else that has happened since the swamp."

"I'll tell you, then." Kari bit out, her soft voice becoming hard and stone-cold. "Descrod seeks not only Ikama, not only the swamp, but everywhere else. I was wounded in battle with his Dark Hordes on the sands of the Great Bay. Augustine Descrod wants the entirety of Termina under his control, and he will not be satisfied until his accomplishes this."

"You are right, warrior of the seas." Sora Rosa said, piping up for the first time that night. "But how do you propose we defend ourselves against the forces of Ikama?"

"She's not," Cremina replied. "Ikaylimu Descrod is a disease. And when the surgeons open you up, how do they remove the diseased tissue?"

"Simple," Sensei Quindle countered. "They cut it out."

"Exactly!"

Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity.

"What?" Mikhail exclaimed. Saetoushei, Kafei, and Romani covered his mouth and shushed him. Mikhail tried again more quietly. "What? Are you mad? Open war, is that what you want?"

"Yes." Sara Rosa said, grinning wolfishly. "That's it exactly. That's what is needed to save Termina: the death of Augustine Descrod!"

"That's lunacy." Tael interjected. "No one has the strength to take Ikama."

"She is not suggesting anything so stupid, little one." The Great Fairy Lybia said. "There are other ways to accomplish the same task, without the fuss of a declaration of war."

"Like what, great one?" Quindle asked.

"A sniper! Or an entire team of assassins!" Romani said excitedly. "A small group that sneaks into Ikama and kills the Ikaylimu quietly!"

"That's even more insane than the idea of open war!" Mikhail whimpered. "You can't sneak into Ikama, it's never been done, even before Augustine Descrod's rule."

"Then we won't sneak in," Kari said, a wild light blazing in her eyes. "We'll make it a little more official than that. A team of diplomats, negotiators, or ambassadors, to strengthen relations between Clock Town and the Kingdom of Ikama."

"Mayor Doyour will never abide by this." Mikhail snarled.

"The Mayor doesn't need to know, then." Lybia said.

"What we need is someplace secret to meet, that no one knows about, or at least, that no one can get into." Romani said.

"The old Bombers' hideout." Saetoushei suggested. "Would the old Brotherhood place work?"

"Nay, mate." Gabriel shook his head. "After the Ravine, Doyour was informed of it's location, and opened it to the public, both as a little tribute to the memory of the Bombers, and as a quick and easy way to get to the Observatory."

Kafei spoke up excitedly, "I know exactly where we can meet. The same place I hid when the Skull Kid placed me under the curse. The hidden rooms behind the Curiosity Shop-"

"-with the entrance hidden in the Laundry Pool!" Saetoushei finished quickly, grinning at his old friend. "Do you still have the key?"

Kafei smirked, holding up a small copper key. "Right here, Saetoushei."

Sora Rosa inquired, "A name? Should be have a name for our little force?"

"What would work?" Gabriel asked.

"The Insurrectionists." Tael said.

"What!?" Any color that might have been returning to Mikhail's face deserted it right away.

"Why not?" Romani said, "I mean, apparently we are going to try to remove the head of the Ikamian government."

"Excellent, that will work perfectly." Lybia said.

"Agreed," Quindle added. "This might actually work."

"One last order of business before we adjourn for the evening." Sora Rosa said. "Who is on this little ambassadorial party?"

After another twenty minutes of arguing and debating, it was decided that the party would be Saetoushei, Tael, Romani, Cremina, and Hikari. Everyone else in the resistance group had jobs and obligations. It would look suspicious is any of them turned up in Ikama if the plan failed.

Saetoushei holed up Tael and the girls in his hotel room, and returned to the restaurant on the first floor. Nearly everyone was gone home for the night, or else in their hotel rooms. A few stragglers remained, laughing, swapping stories, and guzzling alcohol. Saetoushei felt a tap on his shouldered and turned to stare into T.K.'s single blue eye.

"I get off shift in five minutes. Will you walk with me? There's something I want to show you."

The former North Clock Town was now Central Clock Town. Saetoushei was both startled and dismayed when T.K. led him there.

Central Clock Town was a graveyard.

Before, North Clock Town had been the literal "grassy knoll". The children of the city had played on the grass and picked flowers and went to listen to Lybia to ask her to tell them stories of times long past.

Now, the innocence of the place was dead. Row after row of headstones lined the area, with a large area in the back empty. More ground waiting for more corpses.

"Why did you bring me here, Takeru?" Saetoushei asked, wrapping his long coat more tightly around him as a cold wind blew around the pair as they walked through the rows of the dead. T.K. walked to a section and stopped pointing down but not saying anything. Saetoushei leaned down to look.

It was the Bombers. Saetoushei was staring at a headstone honoring Sergeant Nicolas Gravinsky and his accomplishments. He was eighteen. Saetoushei turned, growing colder with each passing moment. There was Lieutenant Randal Skyler, age twenty. Saetoushei turned to the last headstone. General Ryojen Jimato Saotome, age seventeen.

"Link, we are all that is left." T.K. said quietly. Saetoushei straightened and looked at his old friend. "The seven of us swore an oath to always remain loyal to each other, and to the side of good. We were only young children, yet we held that belief tightly, promising that it would never die. And, because two of our own decided that they wanted power over truth, you and I are the only ones left. Our friends are buried here, Godrick's despicable corpse I burned."

"Takeru, I saw Jasper." Saetoushei regretted saying this almost as soon as he said it. There was no response from T.K., but he went rigid and Saetoushei could practically feel the hatred radiating off of him. "T.K., I promise, for you, for Ryojen, and for Randal and Nicolas, that I will kill him-"

T.K. spun and his arm went up. Saetoushei was shocked to feel cold metal pricking his throat. T.K. held his old dagger up to Saetoushei's neck. The blade was cracked and rusted, but still deadly.

"No." T.K. said softly. "No, Link, you won't. Or I'll kill you for it. Because Jasper Baldwin's blood will be spilt by me, and only, by me."


	12. Along the Road to Ikama

Chapter 12: "Along The Road To Ikama" 

The following morning, the group left Clock Town as soon as the guards would let them out. It was cold and bright, there was not a cloud in the sky. There was a general sense of foreboding about that morning. Indeed, it was to be the last decent morning that most of them would ever see again.

"So which way?" Tael asked as they stepped out of the gate from West Clock Town.

"Isn't it obvious?" Saetoushei replied, pointing straight ahead.

Just ahead of them, the green grass abruptly ended less than a hundred meters from the bottom of the stairway that led down into Termina Field. From there, a barren stretch of land led between ancient stone columns and through a pathway between two large pieces of mountainous land.

The Ravine of Ghosts.

The party entered the ravine quietly. The walls were high and steep, and there was always the chance of rockslides along the road to Ikama

Saetoushei led the way, a hollow feeling growing in the pit of his stomach with every step he took. He had been here twice, and only twice, and he had promised himself that he would never return. There were many dark memories in Ikama Canyon, like his chance meeting with the disembodied spirit of Shirro, the long-dead Clock Town soldier who lost his way in the canyon.

Suddenly, a small creature jump in front of them. It was a brown rat, a little bit different from ordinary rats. The difference itself, however, was huge, as it comprised of the large bomb that was tied to it's tail, a large bomb who's fuse suddenly ignited.

"Bombachu!" Saetoushei yelled, turning around and running back the way they had come. "Run for it!"

Tael and the girls bolted after Saetoushei as the rat raced after them, the bomb's fuse quickly burning itself to the end. The rat hurried to catch them as if it's life depended on it, but no matter what, it couldn't outrun the explosive tied onto it.

The Bombachu exploded in a spectacular fireball. The group was knocked flat by the blast of the explosion, and Tael flew headlong into one of the walls.

When everyone had picked themselves up and returned to the spot, all that was left of the Bombachu was a large chunk ripped out of the wall, and a scorch mark on the ground.

Without further incident, they reached the valley beneath Ikama City as night fell. The valley was a large spot of green that seemed totally out of place amidst the desolation and death around it. Ikama City towered over them on the cliff above. They would have to attempt to scale the cliff in the morning.

Romani turned in all directions, shivering as she looked around them. "I'm so cold. It feels so terrible here."

Saetoushei replied, "You're sensing the dead samurais around you. Don't worry, they can't hurt you without the mask."

"I know that, but still...it's scary."

They had made a quick supper and went to bed early. Late in the night, Romani was awakened by a rustling sound. Opening her eyes halfway, she witnessed a tall, lanky figure moving about their camp, rifling through their possessions. Out of the corner of her eye, Romani saw Kari holding Cremina's javelin by the shaft. As the figure turned it's back to her to bend over Saetoushei, Kari leapt to her feet and battered the wooden pole of the javelin against the figure's head. The figure, a male by the sound of it's cry, cowered on the ground, raising it's arms to shield himself from the Zora's attack. Tael got between the two and forced Kari off the stranger while Saetoushei, who had woken up with the first cry from the man, held the figure in a chokehold, preventing any escape.

It was about this time when the full moon came out from behind a cloud, casting it's pale light across the ground. And it was with this light that Saetoushei got a good look at the would-be thief.

"Sakon!"

Half an hour later, the entire party was roused and walking towards the right-hand wall of the canyon. Saetoushei had his sword out and was prodding the thief forward with its tip.

"What's the point of all this, Saetoushei?" Cremina asked tiredly. "Why not just tie him up and be done with it?"

"Because his hideout is right around here." Saetoushei said. "And because, I have a bit of a score to settle with him."

Sakon said bitterly, "I don't know any score you speak of, swordsman. I have never laid eyes on you before."

Saetoushei stuck him with the blade again. "Just keep walking. I'll explain everything in a moment."

They turned the corner of the path and came to what appeared to be a simple rock wall. Sakon half-turned to them.

"There. Nothing to see here. You can let me go now."

"Nothing doing, thief." Saetoushei replied. "Open the door."

Sakon tried to look innocent as he asked, "What door should I open, sir?"

The sword-tip tapped against his shoulder blades again as Saetoushei growled, "Sakon, do I look like I'm joking? Open the door or you'll never see the sun again?"

The thief turned pale and slowly turned back to the wall. He ran his hands against the smooth surface of the rock and depressed a hidden switch. Instantly the wall began to slowly swing inward on hidden hinges. Before long an enormous doorway stood gaping open in the moonlight.

Ignoring the astonished gasps from his companions, Saetoushei nudged Sakon forward. "C'mon, in you go."

Saetoushei had seen he inside of Sakon's hideout only once before, and he hadn't had time to really look around on that visit. Now he noticed the strange mechanical devices scattered about the place. Various doors led into rooms that contained weapons, treasure, and other random items that the thief had collected during his career.

Shoving Sakon into a chair, Saetoushei leaned on the point of his sword, chattering with the thief. "Lovely place you've got here, Sakon. Didn't really get a good look before. Would you mind showing us around a little?"

The thief snarled back, "Give me a reason, a good reason, not a threat."

Chuckling, the Hylian said, "Why not? First of all, you have seen my face before, a long time ago. The first time was when you tried to lift my sword from me. You were stopped by my fairy companion at the time, who frightened you off. Remember her?"

Sakon muttered, "The scary flying red thing, yes, yes I remember."

Saetoushei continued, "The only other time you saw me was when I aided my friend Kafei in liberating his property from you. Kafei had been turned into a child by a dark magician a few days before his wedding. During this time, you stole his wedding mask, the Sun's mask, and tried to sell it to Mr. Johans at the Curiosity Shop in Clock Town. Johans turned you down, and you returned here. Kafei and I got here first and waited for you to open the door. We snuck in and navigated through the traps you had set to reclaim the mask before your security system brought it out of our reach."

Sakon tried to leap to his feet but one of Romani's arrows shot from behind Saetoushei to stick into the chair, pinning Sakon to the chair by his shirt. "You dirty little bastard!" the thief ranted at Saetoushei. "It was you! You cost me an enormous bundle, you did! That mask was worth more than anything I've ever acquired!"

Saetoushei held his sword up to Sakon's throat. "Spare me, thief. Now, do you have any grappling hooks or the like?"

Glowering, Sakon pointed over to one wall. Hanging on hooks there where a half dozen Hookshots. Kari grinned and strode over, lifting four from their pegs.

"Thank you kindly, Mr. Sakon." Kari grinned.

Saetoushei began backing up, still with his sword pointed at Sakon. As he did so, he looked up to see a dark passageway on the other side of the room. "Where does that lead to?"

Sakon turned to see what he was looking at. "My secret entrance to Ikama Castle. On the third floor, there's a statue of a lion. Pull the lower jaw down, you open the door. Comes out there."

The sun was just poking itself over the horizon as the group began making it's way up the cliff. The rock wall was nearly straight up, but there were little outcroppings of rock and small trees that they could use as footholds and Hookshot targets.

As the late morning sun rose higher into the sky the weary travelers finally pulled themselves up the last part of the cliff. They laid their exhausted bodies down upon the flat surface of the cliff-top, succumbing to sleep almost immediately.

Saetoushei was awakened by the prodding of a wooden shaft. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a full contingent of Dark Horde soldiers. The soldiers had already awakened everyone else and herded them into a small group kneeling on the ground.

One of the Horders strode forward. "In the name of the Ikaylimu, who are you and why do you trespass in Ikama?"

Saetoushei replied. "I am Commander Saetoushei, and these are Lieutenants Cremina and Romani, along with Sergeant Tael and Mistress Hikari. We are ambassadors from Clock Town, seeking an audience with Ikaylimu Descrod. We hope to strengthen ties between our two lands."

Saetoushei was knocked back down by a shot from a lance. The Horde officer smirked. "Well, sir, you can wait right here then." Pointing at another Horder, the officer said. "Relay the message back to the Ikaylimu and ask for further instructions."

For the next ten hours, the party was forced to stay sitting on the ground in open sunlight, while the Horders took turns standing guard and lounging in the shade, sipping cool water from their canteens.

Kari was seething inside. The Horders had disarmed all of them, and tied a good size rock to Tael to prevent him from flying off. Kari wanted much to seize Tael's rock and bash the grinning Horde officer's skull in. But she didn't move. Cremina on the other hand was terrified as to what would happen to them all. Kari had her arms around her lover, holding her and whispering to her. Still, the sun was murderous to her, being a creature that lives primarily under water and in damp places.

The runner returned, looking a bit pale. "His Majesty Descrod commands that none of the ambassadors are to be harmed. Feed them, water them well, and bring them to his court."

The grin left the officer's face faster than a lighting flash. He quickly started snapping out orders to his men, his face too growing pale. Saetoushei watched this all with grim satisfaction.

The party was ushered in through the main gates of the castle as quickly as possible. The soldiers had formed a protective barrier around them and hurried across the courtyard to the castle interior. The entrance hall of the ancient castle of Ikama was draped with black tapestries, all bearing the Ikaylimu's crest on them.

The Horde officer nervously knocked on the large double doors that stood closed on the opposite end of the entrance hall. The doors slowly creaked open. The officer turned back to the group and bowed. Saetoushei squared his shoulders and led the way into the throne room.


	13. Entrapment

Chapter 13: "Entrapment" 

The throne room was where Saetoushei had battled the long-dead ghost of the last true Ikaylimu of Ikama. It was where he had defeated Igus de Ikama to free his cursed spirit from the mortal realm. Igus' throne room had been devoid of decorations, the only thing in the room was the great tapestry of his crest that had hung behind the throne.

Now the room was decorated in bright colors, beautiful paintings and tapestries depicting great battles and visions of utopia covered the walls. The room was brightly lit. High ranking officers sat around a long wooden table. They had all turned towards the door with the arrival of the 'ambassadors'.

And seated on the great throne at the back of the room was a tall man dressed in fine silks. A perfectly groomed mustache adorned his upper lip and his shinning blond hair was slicked back to give him a dashing look. At Saetoushei's entrance, he stood up and spread his arms wide in as a sign of peace.

"Welcome!" he cried, striding down from his throne and extending his hand to Saetoushei. "Welcome to Ikama, good sir! I am the Ikaylimu, Augustine Descrod!"

Saetoushei was clearly taken aback by Descrod's laughing nature, not expecting this kind of a reaction at all. He quickly composed himself and clasped hands with the Ikaylimu. "A thousand thanks for such a wonderful greeting, Your Majesty."

"Think nothing of it. Is what my runner said true? Is Mayor Doyour really extending the hand of friendship after all these years?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Saetoushei said, lying through his teeth. "The Mayor feels that the time has come for all of Termina to cooperate with each other. Only through friendship can we avoid war and death for all time."

"The Mayor is a man of great wisdom," Descrod replied. "Even if it is done slowly, race by race, country by country, one at a time, eventually all shall live in a world where it is safe to let children play late into the night without fear for them."

Catching sight of the rest of the party, Descrod exclaimed again, "But where are my manners? Forgive me, madams," he said, bowing low to Cremina and Romani. Then to Kari and Tael, "And even better, representatives from Clock Town, the fairy-folk, and the Zoras all right here in one place? This is remarkable! This is historic, I daresay!"

"Indeed it is, Your Majesty." Hikari replied, bowing. "The Kaiser Reguge Zarana sends his regards and apologizes that he cannot be here himself."

"Perfectly fine, M'lady, perfectly fine." Descrod said. "The Kaiser has his own kingdom to run, after all. If only the Gorons and Dekus were among us, but that cannot be helped."

Turning to a door at the far end of the room, Descrod clapped his hands together. A score of handmaidens, dressed in fine robes, hurried out of the room, giggling to themselves as they curtsied to the Ikaylimu.

"This is a cause for great celebration!" Descrod cried, lifting his hands into the air. "A feast! A great feast must be prepared at once! But I'm sure that you are all weary from your long journey and from the...inconvenience that you suffered earlier today, of which I apologize greatly, and a thousand times over. Madams, these girls will show you to your rooms where you may bath and change cloths and rest." Turning to Tael, Descrod said, "I sincerely apologize, sir. I have never hosted a fairy before and I am lacking in knowledge of proper accommodations."

"Think nothing of it, Your Majesty." Tael replied, dipping up and down for a bow. "Merely open a window so I may fly around for a bit, and I'll be fine."

"Wonderful! And you, Commander," the Ikaylimu said, turning to Saetoushei. "Would you walk with me for a moment, before I escort you to your room? There is something I wish to show you."

Augustine led Saetoushei down a circular flight of stone stairs. He led Saetoushei along a dark corridor, lit only by the torch that Descrod held in his hand. As they walked, the Ikaylimu spoke with Saetoushei.

"My dear Commander Saetoushei. First of all, let me say that it is a great honor to host you in my home, for the legends of your deeds in Termina are widely known to nearly all who live in this world. I understand that you battled members of my army in the Southern Swamp not a week and a half ago."

"This is true, Your Majesty." Saetoushei replied carefully, not sure where Descrod was heading with this. "We came to the aid of the Dekus when they were attacked."

"Of this I know as well. The only thing I can say to you is that this assault on our neighbor was conducted without my knowledge, and against my will. There are certain, former, members of my ruling council that were more excitable than I. I am happy to say that they no longer hold any power in my kingdom."

The pair reached a wooden door at the end of the corridor. Descrod reached for the handle and pulled it open.

They were in the castle's dungeons. It was eerily quiet. The only sounds that Saetoushei could hear were the dripping of water and the sound of his and Descrod's breathing and footsteps.

Descrod stopped in front of one of the cell doors and turned to Saetoushei. "Five members of my council were tried and convicted on charges of high treason against Ikama and the Southern Swamp. The usual sentence for such charges is execution. That is the way it has been since long before yours and my great-grandparents were even born. However, I am much kinder and more lenient than many of my predecessors, and I pardoned four of them, for they were merely puppets. The fifth, the leader and founder of the entire idea to seize the swamp in my name, I sentenced to a life in my dungeons. I brought you here to see for yourself, Commander. I know your story, and this will most likely seem poetic justice for you."

Descrod seized the cell door and swung it open. Saetoushei couldn't help but gasp out loud. There, with his hands chained above his head, was Jasper.

The great banquet hall of Ikama Castle was filled to overflowing. Servants bustled back and forth along the length of the great table, setting out food and drink. The members of the Ikaylimu's ruling council were already seated at the table, but they quickly rose to their feet and cheer when the ambassadors and Descrod all entered together.

Descrod seated himself in his throne and gestured that the ambassadors sit next to and near him. When everyone was seated, Descrod rose to his feet and tapped his knife against the side of his goblet until he gained control of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to my table. There is a time to great speeches to mark this joyous occasion. Luckily, this is not that time. Everyone, dig in!"

Everyone cheered and began handing around the dishes of food and jugs of fine wines and tasty ales. Conversation buzzed through the air as jokes and stories were exchanged, and debates over military strategies and politics were fired back and forth between diners.

Having lived in the Great Bay all her like, Kari had never seen or tasted many of the dishes laid out before her. She grabbed some of almost everything and attacked it with gusto. Saetoushei laughed when he noticed that she refused to touch the cooked fish.

Cremina however wasn't enjoying herself as much as everyone else. She was instead keeping a close eye on Descrod and Romani, who was seated next to him. Cremina and Romani had lived on the ranch alone together for over a decade, and she knew that her little sister was loving the attention and fawning that the Ikaylimu was currently showing her with. The debonaire ruler was working his charms over the young woman and Cremina could see by the look in Romani's eyes that Descrod was succeeding.

Descrod gestured to a waiter, "Bring me the keg of passion!"

A cheer went up from the council members as the waiter hurried off to do his master's bidding. Saetoushei asked, "What is this passion, Your Majesty?"

"'Tis my special wine. It is called Eternal Passion wine, I brewed it myself. 'Tis reserved for special events like this."

The waiter returned with the keg, followed by a line of servants bearing trays of solid gold cups with gemstones inlaid on them. A cup was placed before each person at the table and the wine was poured in.

Descrod stood up again, raising his cup as he proclaimed, "A toast! Not to Clock Town, not to the Zoras, not to Ikama or any other separate land, but to a blessed and united Termina!"

Another cheer issued from the table as cups were raised and drained. Saetoushei sipped his thoughtfully. It was sweet and creamy, good, the only problems was the strange aftertaste it left behind. Not wishing to insult the Ikaylimu, he drained the cup. It was wonderful, but that aftertaste...he knew that taste, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Descrod sat back down. Romani laughed. "Your wine is wonderful, Your Majesty!"

"Please, M'lady, call me Augustine."

Cremina snorted under her breath, "I'll give him some passion with my javelin if I get the chance."

Saetoushei was going to shush her, but the room started to sway a little. He felt so tired that he didn't know if he was going to be able to stay awake much longer. And that aftertaste-

"-tranquilizer," Saetoushei thought as his head lobbed forward onto the table. "There's tranquilizer in the wine. We've been betrayed."

Augustine Descrod stood on the balcony of his chamber, watching the night roll on to morning. Once he had shown the commander Jasper in his cell, he had Saetoushei like putty in his hand.

A knock sounded at his chamber door. Descrod smirked. And speaking of the devil himself- "Enter."

Jasper Baldwin, once again dressed in his formal robes and velvet tunic, entered, closing the door behind him. He stepped onto the balcony and bowed to the Ikaylimu. "My lord, I have completed the deeds you gave me."

"And?"

"I found it, Majesty."

Jasper handed something small to Descrod, who took it and grinned broadly at the sight of it.

It was the key to Hyrule.

"Everything is proceeding accordingly to your plan, Oh Great One."

"Indeed. Showing the commander you in that cell brought him right into my hands, just as you said it would. This merely goes to prove that you cannot be wrong all the time."

Jasper bowed his head. "Yes, my liege."

Descrod placed his arm around Jasper's shoulders, a normally friendly gesture that lost that particular effect when he tightened his arm around Jasper's neck. "I still have not forgotten that you failed me in the swamp. And you cost me much-needed supplies and troops. Do not fail me again, and serve me well for the remainder of this campaign, and you will not only live, but you will be greatly rewarded as well. Fail me again, and you'll wish that you died by the Dekus' hands in the swamp."

Jasper gulped, feeling the muscles around his neck tighten. "Yes, My Lord."


	14. Metal Gear Solid

Chapter 14: "Metal Gear Solid" 

Cremina groaned. She didn't want to open her eyes and accept the fact that she was awake, but she found it impossible to fall asleep again with the horrendous headache that pounded away at her brain. Groggily she sat up and opened her eyes.

She was lying on a hard stone floor. She tried to stand up but found she couldn't just yet, for the muscles had all cramped up with lying on the floor for so long. The walls were also made of stone, and there were no windows.

Romani was snoring away in the far corner, and Tael was passed out on the ground next to her, but Kari was awake. She was seated against the wall in the lotus position, her red eyes half-closed. When she saw Cremina sit up, Kari quickly crawled over to her and pulled her close. She whispered, "Are you all right?"

Cremina nodded, shivering. "What happened to us?"

"We were drugged by Descrod. That's the only thing I can come up with."

Cremina sighed, resting her head on Kari's shoulder. "Can you remember what we planned to do, after that summer?"

Kari smiled, clasping her hand in Cremina's. "Oh yes, I remember it all the time. After one last good season at the ranch, you and Romani were going to sell to the Grummans and come to live with me."

"We were going to be married that year," Cremina whispered. "I would have just turned twenty that past fall. But then the Grummans passed away, and everything changed."

Kari was silent for awhile, lost in her thoughts, when she realized that Cremina was crying quietly. "What's wrong?"

Cremina whispered, "I wish things would go right for us, just once. I hated all of it. The mocking calls and fingers they used to point at us in the Clock Town market, the threatening letters, everything. Even my own sister is disgusted by me."

"What?" Kari exclaimed. "Why, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Romani's not disgusted by you!"

"Yes she is, I know it." Cremina sobbed. "I know she is, I can see it in her eyes. She thinks I'm a freak. She hates me because she thinks I control her too much. We used to fight so much. I'm so worried for her. She's my little sister. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Cremina, please-"

A soft voice came from behind them, "I don't hate you, Cremina."

Kari turned to see Romani raise her head up from the ground. She crawled over to them. "Cremina, I don't have, and I never have. Yes, I hated how you always seemed like you had to protect me from every little thing, but I never hated you. And I don't think you're a freak. You're my sister, and no matter what, I will always love you."

"But, the things that you said-"

Something pounded at the door. "Quiet! Quiet down in there, you! No talking between prisoners!"

Romani glared at the locked door, sticking her tongue out at it. "This needs to be discussed later. Right now we need to get out of this cell."

"How?" Kari asked. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes I do," Romani replied. "Problem is, poor Cremina needs to put on a little show."

Cremina narrowed her eyes. "Just what kind of show do you have in mind?"

Romani smirked. "The kind you usually do just for Kari."

"Hey there, soldier."

There was only one guard in the dungeons, for there was only one cell that housed prisoners. The guard was young and determined to do a good job, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he was guarding three young women, two of which he found attractive. He especially couldn't ignore it when the eldest one was now appraising him with her deep blue through the bars of the cell.

"What do you want?" he asked.

The woman giggled, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail and letting it swish around her head. The guard gulped. "Um, can I help you miss?"

She moaned. "That depend, brave young man. Can you?"

He gulped again, casting his eyes downward. "I believe that I could."

The girl giggled again. "Then why don't you come on in? I'm sure we could make ourselves comfortable."

He was fumbling with the keys to the cell door when logical thinking returned to his head. "No, no I'm sorry. I can't."

"Oh come on! Please?"

"No I can't. Be quiet, be quiet right now!"

Cremina pouted, turning back to the others. "Well now what?"

Kari grumbled, "We need him to open that damn door! It almost worked, too."

Romani was eyeing Cremina sharply. "It still might work, just..."

"What?" Cremina asked. "Just what?"

"Oh well." Romani reached up and started to unbutton Cremina's shirt. Kari's eyes bulged and Cremina exclaimed, "Romani, what the Hell are you doing?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, sis. Kari, get behind the door and get ready."

"Oh soldier boy!"

The guard sighed in desperation. 'Why?' he thought to himself. 'Why do I need to be on shift now?' "What?" he asked out loud. "What do you need now?"

"You, lover boy." The girl moaned out.

He sighed, turning to the cell door. "Listen lady, I really would love to, and I appreciate it, but the fact is-"

He never finished that sentence, for when he looked at her through the bars, the young woman threw off her shirt. He was staring open-mouthed at her chest.

"Oh forget it, I don't care about the consequences any more!" The guard fumbled with the keys at his belt and quickly unlocked the door, letting it swing wide open. The girl giggled and stepped up against the far wall, beckoning him forward. The guard strode forward into the middle of the cell.

That was as far as he ever got. Something came from behind him and caught him on the nub of bone at the back of his neck, pinching hard. His entire body turned to stone. He couldn't move, he could barely breath.

The other girl came from behind him and handed the woman's shirt back to her. She took it and quickly put it back on, buttoning it up.

Still holding onto his neck, the fish-girl stepped in front of him. She smiled sweetly for a moment, then pulled her lips back in an obscene grimace, exposing the vampire-esque fangs that her race was blessed with. His eyes bulged in utmost horror.

"I feel I should tell you," the water monster bit out, her jaws slowly opening to a freakish width, her fangs dripping with saliva and drool, "That this is going to hurt you much more than it will me. But don't worry, it won't hurt for long."

The guard tried to scream. He really did, but with her hand cutting off the nerves at the base of his neck, he couldn't do anything.

The fish-girl's aqua-blue tongue caressed his throat for a split-second, before she sank her fangs into it and ripped it out.

Saetoushei cried out again as the whip struck his unprotected back. He had been woken up from his drugged slumber when the resident torturer had hit him the first time. That seemed like, and most likely was, hours ago, and the sick freak hadn't let up yet. Saetoushei had to admit, though, that he liked the whip best. The torturer had used the whip, several different canes, kept him almost completely submerged for ice-cold water for hours at a time, and just performing random acts of pain. All the fingers of his left hand had been broken and there was a broken dagger blade embedded in his right thigh. The torturer loved him. Apparently, most people he worked on would have died hours ago. He gleefully told a horrified Saetoushei that at this rate, he would get to use his iron maiden for the first time in years. Currently Saetoushei was hanging by his wrists, which were held together by chains, which were held up by a long hook nailed to the ceiling.

Just as the torturer was winding up for another shot with the whip, the door of the torture chamber swung open and Augustine Descrod strode into the room. The torturer stopped what he was doing and bowed to the Ikaylimu.

"Leave us." Descrod ordered.

The torturer bowed again and left, closing the door behind him. Descrod turned back to Saetoushei. "Well, well, well. Commander Saetoushei, we meet again. How are you?"

Saetoushei mustered all the strength he had left to kick out at Descrod. Descrod laughed out loud as Saetoushei's foot fell short of him.

"Yes, just the thing I expected from the great Captain Link of the Bombers. I was going to execute you the moment I saw you anyway, but yesterday, after we left the dungeons, I sent a messenger to Clock Town. Apparently, the Mayor never sent any ambassadors at all. This gives the legal opportunity to have my way with you."

"What do you want, Descrod?" Saetoushei muttered.

The Ikaylimu laughed again. "Talking now are we? Well, as you might have guessed from the swamp, I wish to control so much more of this land than just the dead lands of Ikama. The kingdom of the dead has served me well, but it's purpose is slowly ending. Soon a war, the likes of which this land has never seen, will erupt and consume everything. And in the end, it shall be I, Augustine Descrod, who will wield the power of the gods."

""the power of the gods", are you insane?" Saetoushei demanded. "So it's true then, the mask lives on!"

"What? Oh you mean this," and from his robes, to Saetoushei's complete horror and terror, Descrod pulled out Majora's Mask. The wild, primitive war paint of the demonic face was exactly the same as before. The large eyes seemed to pierce straight into Saetoushei's heart.

"Augustine, listen to me. That thing is pure evil, you cannot control it. Burn it, burn it now, save yourself and the world from it's evil-"

Descrod replaced the mask in his robe and took hold of the whip. He took a few shots at Saetoushei, grinning as the whip ripped another line of flesh off Saetoushei's back.

"I think not," the Ikaylimu said, striking the prone figure again. "I want to see how much I can make you scream first."

The girls raced out of the corridor leading from the dungeons into the main hall, stopping short as they entered the high-ceilinged room. Guards were everywhere, but they were all asleep. Some lounged in chairs arranged helter-skelter around the room and some slept propped up against the walls, but most were laid out along the floor.

"No sudden movements." Romani whispered to Cremina. "And Kari, stop eating, everyone will hear you."

The Zora had taken the unfortunate guard's arms off with her fangs and was merrily chomping on them.

"Oh come on, I'm almost done."

"Shush up!" Cremina whispered loudly. "Please Kari, we must get out unnoticed."

The three young women picked their way across the room, desperately trying to avoid the forms of Horders as they made for the door on the opposite wall.

Suddenly Romani heard a clanking behind them and spun to see a guard, apparently back from a bathroom break, step on a shield left on the ground. The loud metallic noise roused the other guards from their sleep.

"Wha-? Who are you?" a guard said sleepily, trying to get to his feet.

"We've been ID'ed! Everyone for themselves!" Kari screamed. She seized the neck of the guard nearest to her and snapped it like a twig. Stealing his sword, she struck out at another soldier trying to draw his own blade. Cremina grabbed a pike off the ground and killed another soldier. Romani took the sword off the guard's corpse and ran for the door. The other two following behind her as the rest of the Horders oriented themselves and ran after them.

At about that same time, from one of the higher levels of the castles, Augustine Descrod strode to a grand window looking out over the side of the courtyard. Behind him, half a dozen Horders carried a figure wrapped in a white sheet. Without ceremony, the guards dumped the body out the window, watching it fall down into the darkness.

"Tell no one of this. It goes to your grave with you." Descrod said to the guards.

The girls bolted down corridor after corridor in full flight from the soldiers pursuing them.

"This sucks! This sucks! This sucks!" Romani screamed as they turned yet another corner to see another group of soldiers hurrying toward them from the opposite way.

"This way, come!" Kari shouted as she saw a stairway leading up to the next level. They ran up the stairs as the two groups of guards crashed into each other in the passage below them.

Emerging on the second floor of the palace, the three girls turned left and ran down the corridor. Cremina noticed a wooden door in the wall. She tried the knob and found it unlocked.

"In here! Quickly!" she called to the others. All three of them hurried in. Cremina slammed the door behind them and locked. The girls held their breath as the sounds of the guards grew louder and nearer. Suddenly something struck the door.

"This one's locked." They heard a Horder say. "Maybe they've barricaded themselves in here."

"That's stupid." Another guard snorted. "How could they get into a locked room?"

"Good point," the first said. "Let's try further down the corridor."

They waited before the sounds of the guards faded away, then exhaled deeply. "We're trapped in this place." Romani moaned. "What can we do now?"

"We cannot give up." Kari said, holding the sword she took off the guard tightly in her hand. "We must find a way out."

"There is no way out," Romani countered. "And even if there was, how would we get through all the guards?"

"Here's an idea, how's about one of you opens the latch on this thing and lets me out!"

The girls turned in unison to a small wooden crate that had just spoken to them. "Um, hello?" Romani said to the box.

The crate bounced up and down as if something inside was ramming the top. "Oh give it up and let me out!"

"I know that voice!" Cremina exclaimed. "It's Tael!"

Saetoushei was walking along a road. Or at least he thought it was a road, for he couldn't see it. In fact he couldn't see anything, for wherever he was, it was pitch-black, but he felt like he should keep walking forward.

A white light slowly appeared further way in the distance. It was incredibly small now, but it quickly got much bigger the further he walked. And out of the light came the most beautiful voice, a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Link. Link, come to me."

"Mother? Mother is that you?"

"Link," the voice repeated. "I want you to come home. Come to me."

Saetoushei started running, running as fast as he could towards the light. But now the light was rapidly shrinking, falling away from him. "Mother, don't leave me again!"

"It is not your time, Link. You have great things to do first. But soon we will be together again. Don't worry, Link, Link, Link..."

"Mother!"

"Link!"

Saetoushei slowly opened his eyes, wincing as he did so. He nearly passed out as the pain started registering in his mind. Every single inch of his body felt like it was on fire, and there was blood everywhere.

"Link! Oh good, you woke up. I was afraid I'd lost you there. Come, there's a place nearby that I can hide you at for a while."

Saetoushei forced his eyes open again. It was night, but it was strangely brighter than it should be. An there was a moon. It was a huge thing. He stared at it, wondering how it got there, and how it was so big and bright.

Then the 'moon' moved, and now Saetoushei could see that the ball of light he thought was a moon had wings and was off-white in color.

"Link, come on, we can't stay here."

It hit Saetoushei like a shot to the head. "Tatl!"

Tael and the girls hurried away from the sounds of soldiers, searching desperately for a stairway that would take them up to the third floor. After being freed from the crate, Tael had quickly reminded them of what Sakon the thief had said in his hideout.

"We look for a statue of a lion with it's jaws open. Pull down on the lower jaw and the passage opens. We'll end up outside the castle at the thief's place."

They didn't relish another meeting with the thief, but it was much preferred over the Dark Hordes that ran loose in Ikama Castle.

Rounding another corner, the party ran headlong into Augustine Descrod and the six guards with him. Acting on instinct, and with her sword useless at such close range, Kari snapper her free hand up and slashed with her claws at Descrod's face. The Ikaylimu reeled back with four long, deep scratches disfiguring his once-perfect look.

"Run! Back the way we came!" Kari seized Cremina and Romani and ran back along the corridor, Tael flying beside them, as Descrod and his men gave full pursuit.

The party ran for their lives, taking turn after turn, hoping to lose their pursuers, when Tael shouted, "There it is!"

A stone stairway, curving upwards, opened up in front of them. They ran as hard and as fast as they could, pounding up the stairway.

They emerged on the third floor. And straight ahead of them, on the opposite wall, was the lion statue.

An arrow shot from behind them. It struck Romani in the upper arm, ripping it's way through her flesh and muscle. She cried out, falling on the statue. Cremina spun, raising her pike up to kill the archer-

-when the statue and a large chunk of wall next to it suddenly performed a full spin. Romani had falling on the statue and pushed the jaw down. All four of them were swept into the secret passageway.

The archer blinked. So did the guards behind him. One moment their quarry was directly in front of them, the next second they were gone, as if they had melted into the wall itself.

"What happened?" one of the guards behind him asked.

The archer gulped. "They're gone. We lost them."

Silence overtook the soldiers. They all knew the fate that Augustine Descrod handed out on those who failed him.

Tatl had helped drag Saetoushei to the hidden hole in the corner of the courtyard. Years before, the main entrance to the castle had been blocked, and so she and Link had needed to find another way in. They had discovered the ancient catacombs that ran underneath all of Ikama. There was a hidden entrance to the catacombs in the courtyard, and that was where Tatl hid Saetoushei. The labyrinth of passages was dark, with only Tatl's natural light to illuminate the way for them.

"Can't we rest here?" Saetoushei moaned around broken ribs.

"Sorry, truly I am, but I don't know if the Horders have breached these passages yet. I am taking you someplace safe, though, it is a little ways from here."

It might have only been a few minutes, but for Saetoushei it felt like and eternity when Tatl finally said, "Here we go up." The little fairy helped the broken Hylian climb the steep ladder that led up to the ground.

The air was cool, the night pleasant, but it was still murder for Saetoushei when he finally pulled himself out of the hole.

"Where is it?" he gasped. "Where to now?"

"Right here, don't worry." Tatl whispered, gesturing to the stone archway in front of them. "I know for a fact that Horders rarely go here. We should be safe."

This is how Saetoushei returned to the great Stone Tower of Ikama.

Sakon the thief was in the middle of dinner when sounds of heavy breathing and dragging foot steps started issuing from the passageway to the castle. He looked up just in time to see Cremina, Romani, Kari, and Tael drag themselves out of the darkness.

"Don't get up, we're not staying." Kari gasped out. "But do you have any water and medical supplies?"

Not sure of where Saetoushei was at the moment, Sakon nodded, pointing first to a tall cabinet against one wall, then to the little well next to it.

Cremina sat Romani down and removed the arrow in her arm, bandaging the wound tightly. Kari filled up canteens full of the cold water. Tael helped carry the canteens to the hideout's main door.

"Rough night?" Sakon asked.

"That's one way to put it." Romani replied, wincing as she stood up. "I wish you told us how long it was from the lion's statue to here."

"In any case, thank you for the water and bandages." Tael said and hurried out of the hideout. The girls followed behind him.

As the door swung shut behind them, Sakon muttered to himself, "The things I do to maintain a decent living."


	15. Of Politics and Battle

Chapter 15: "Of Politics And Battle" 

Saetoushei slept deeply that night, though he dreamed. And they were dreams filled with nightmares and images he wished not to be able to see. Strange black horses carried demonic-looking figures into battle against equally evil creatures. Blood ran like crimson rivers along empty city streets. And at the center of all of this carnage was Augustine Descrod, head raised to the heavens, laughing.

He woke with a violent start, pain ripping into his skull as he became fully conscious again. They were lying at the bottom level of Stone Tower, looking up at the forever-rolling boulders of rock that criss-crossed the upper levels. A cool breeze blew through the tower.

Tatl had attended to him all night, using her healing powers at great strain to herself. Sometime during the night, she must have become so low of magic that she appealed to the Great Fairy of the Canyon, Minck, to come aid her. Now Tatl slept on a low outcropping of rock, and Minck sat cross-legged, floating about a foot off the ground, watching over both of them.

Saetoushei struggled to sit up, but Minck gently forced him back down. "It is not the time to rise, brave warrior. You are still weak, and your body is still broken in many places. A couple of days at the most, and you will be back to perfect."

"I cannot, madam." Saetoushei gasped out. "For I have friends who are still prisoners of Descrod."

"That is where you are wrong, Saetoushei. For I have heard the whispered rumors of their escape, and at sunrise this past dawn, I witnessed the punishment to the seven soldiers who the Ikaylimu believes let them escape. All seven were crucified and left for the carrion birds to feast upon."

Saetoushei asked, "Do you know where they are now?"

Minck replied, "Nay, for I cannot read the future, nor see events without laying my eyes upon them, but, if one was to think logically, I believe that they would return to Clock Town to seek sanctuary."

Saetoushei relaxed. "Yes. Yes, Kari is intelligent. They will be safe now."

Two days later, tired, dirty, and hungry, Tael and the girls stumbled through the gate to East Clock Town. Since leaving Sakon's hideout, they had had no food and little rest, forcing themselves to go on. They were safe once they passed through the Ravine of Ghosts, but the journey took it's toll on all of them.

Grammo, Captain Mikhail's second-in-command, met them at the gate and brought them to the Laundry Pond, and from there, into the hidden rooms the resistance was using as it's base.

"My dears, you have all suffered greatly," Grammo said as she sat them down on cots placed in the hideaway. "Doubtless the Captain wishes for you to rest. There is great trouble in the town. Mayor Doyour is enraged at what has happened in Ikama. He wants your heads, not literally of course, but he insists on all involved being brought to justice."

"What is the Mayor's version of justice, madam?" Kari asked.

"Well, not to worry for yourself, for the Mayor will never harm one who is not a citizen of Clock Town. But as for the others, serious harm might befall them. Long term imprisonment, most likely."

Romani struggled to her feet. "Grammo, can you get us new clothes? In a few days, we'll all go to Doyour and apply for his help."

Grammo looked startled. "But he will merely throw you in jail. Is this really what you want?"

"He won't expect us to go to him. It will catch him off-guard." Romani replied. Then, to herself, "At least, I hope it does."

Three days later, Saetoushei was carefully making his way around the bottom level of Stone Tower. He was nearly back to normal. Tatl and Minck had performed a miracle with their combined healing skills.

A whistle caught Saetoushei's attention, and he turned to see Tatl flying towards him. He smiled, remembering the adventures they had together when he was a child.

The little fairy landed in her old spot, right on his head. "Hey down there! Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing really. I'm just wondering when and how we are going to get back to Clock Town."

Tatl replied, "I see your point. We'd have to leave at night definitely. In broad daylight we'd be hard-pressed to make it to Sakon's place."

Another whistle sounded across the tower. The pair looked to see Minck waiting for them by the entrance to the tower. They hurried over to her.

Minck was holding something wrapped in a blue cloth in her arms. She held it out to Saetoushei, saying, "Saetoushei, soon you shall leave Ikama, and never return. Do not ask me how I know this, I just have a feeling. I recruited Sakon the thief to search for your personal effects in the castle. He recovered your shield, and is holding it at his hideout. However, the Ikaylimu has destroyed your sword."

Noting the dismayed look on Saetoushei's face, Minck continued, "However, a sword is merely a sword. Any sword can be used for good or evil, depending on the bearer. Last night, I and the fairies I care for put coal into our furnace and added large quantities of fairy magic to the metal as it cooled. We made this for you."

Minck unwrapped the item from the blue cloth, and Saetoushei gasped, "A Great Fairy's Sword? Minck, this is too much to ask for, I cannot accept such a gift as this."

"Then don't consider it a gift, humble warrior." Minck replied, a twinkle in her eye. "Consider it a tool, presented to you by one of the Great Fairies. A tool to be used to save Termina from a terrible person."

"Thank you, Minck."

Just as Saetoushei's hand closed around the sword's hilt, Minck stiffened. Saetoushei stared in horror as an arrow seemed to grow out of Minck's chest. The Great Fairy looked down at it in wonder, then dropped to the ground.

A dozen Dark Horde soldiers strode up the path towards them, arrows being fitted on bowstrings and swords being unsheathed.

Romani, Cremina, and Hikari, dressed the best clothes they could lay their hands on, walked with Grammo to the Mayor's Residence three days after they returned to Clock Town. They had bathed, eaten, and regained their lost sleep. Now they hoped to win the Mayor's favor and assistance.

Captain Mikhail met them outside the Mayor's office. Beside him stood a heavy-set woman with graying red hair and a strong look on her face.

Mikhail saluted them as they approached. "Good day, to all of you. Today will either be a glorious victory for the side of good, or another setback along the road to liberation."

Kari nodded to the woman with Mikhail. "Who is this, then?"

Mikhail replied, "This is the Mayor's wife and chief advisor, Madam Aroma."

Kari quickly bowed to the woman. "My apologies, Madam. Please forgive me for my rudeness."

Madam Aroma's stern expression masked her true heart of gold. "Think nothing of it, Madam Zora. It takes much more than something so trivial to get me going."

Mikhail said, addressing Romani and Cremina. "Here, I held on to these for you while you were gone. Put them on, make the Mayor think this is more than just a plea for help."

He handed the girls their military insignias Queen Melondia had promoted them to. The sisters quickly pinned the medals on.

"This way, since Her Majesty already has extended her hand to Mayor Doyour if war breaks out, we can use that to our advantage. Now, chins up, shoulders straight, let's go."

The Mayor's office was lined with bookshelves filled with volumes of Terminian law. A large window on the far wall let glorious sunlight into the beautiful room. A large wooden desk sat near the window.

Seated in the chair behind the desk, Mayor Doyour of Clock Town was hunched over various documents dealing both mundane and interesting items of business, such as planning permissions for the annual carnival. He was almost half a foot shorter than his wife and didn't have the strong aura about him that Aroma had. Instead, he looked tired, with years of stress and worry etched into his face.

He looked up as the group entered. "Hello Aroma, Captain, and who do we have here?"

Madam Aroma walked to stand by her husband as Mikhail straightened. "Mayor Doyour, it is my honor to present Lieutenants Romani and Cremina, representatives from Her Majesty Queen Melondia of the Southern Swamp. And Mistress Hikari of the Zora, all to see you on a important matter."

Doyour sat up in his chair, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "A dignified assembly, indeed. Pray tell, madams, what is this important matter?"

Cremina stepped forward. "Mayor Doyour, Her Majesty wishes to make inquiries about the formation of an alliance between Clock Town and the Southern Swamp. Nearly three weeks ago, armed soldiers under order from the Ikaylimu Augustine Descrod himself, planned and executed an unprovoked invasion of Her Majesty's territory. The forces of Ikama were driven back by the massed Deku army, led into battle by Captain, or as I should now say, Commander Saetoushei, formerly of Clock Town's Bombers."

Romani continued, "Mr. Mayor, Queen Melondia has extended a hand to Clock Town and to all of Termina, asking for an alliance. Her Majesty feels that Ikaylimu Descrod will not rest now that his bid for the swamp has failed. Mr. Mayor, please help us. If Descrod is not opposed now, it may be too late-"

The Mayor's fist slammed down onto his desk, an angry look in his face. "Just what do you take me for, madam, a fool? The Ikaylimu Descrod is already upset with Clock Town, as well he should be, for nearly a week ago, a group of assassins, claiming Clock Town residence, tried to murder the Ikaylimu. Luckily, their plot was discovered and all now lie dead at the base of the cliff. I'm trying to prevent a war, young lady, and I don't believe that you know what you're asking me to do, it's insane!"

"Are you aware that Descrod is telling you lies already, Mayor Doyour?" Kari blurted out, unable to control herself. "Because not all of the members of the assassination team are dead. Three of them are standing in front of you right now."

Mayor Doyour's face flushed. "I thought I recognized your names. Romani, Cremina, the two milkmaids. What happened, did farm life get too boring for you? Which reminds me, taxes are due and you are behind. I assume you cannot pay the, is this correct?"

When neither of the sisters answered, the Mayor continued, "I thought not. Captain Mikhail, please escort the sisters to the prison, and Madam Hikari to the hotel, or the town gates, whichever you prefer."

Romani was looking for a way out when Mikhail whispered in her ear, "Just come along quietly, I'll get you out of here." Loudly to the Mayor, the Captain said, "Sir, wouldn't it be better to let all three leave Clock Town peacefully. Because the sister are here as diplomats for Her Majesty Queen Melondia. They were escorted to the outer gate by a full compliment of Deku soldiers and Her Majesty's royal courier. It would be a diplomatic incident it we were to imprison them."

Doyour looked outraged but said, in a quick crisp voice. "Fine then, please escort all of them out of my city at once!"

Outside the office, Mikhail turned to the girls, "I hope you realize how much is riding on you. I just lied to my superior for the first time in my career. Oh well, I suppose it can no longer be helped. Madam Aroma will try to change the Mayor's mind, as will I and the rest of the resistance. You three must leave, it is too dangerous to hide you in Clock Town, even at the Laundry Pond. Is there anywhere you could go?"

"Back to the ranch, I guess." Romani said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Or to the swamp. We could try to raise a Deku army, hold off Descrod that way."

"It wouldn't work," Kari countered. "The Dekus, brave and crazy as they are, could never hold off the Ikaylimu's entire force. I have an idea, though."

Saetoushei stepped over Minck's fallen form as the Horders came charging up the hill toward him. "Tatl, help her!"

"You're not fully healed yet, Saetoushei!" Tatl cried out. "You can't fight yet, don't-"

But Saetoushei, his blood boiling and his teeth mashing together, screamed at the top of his lungs and leapt from the top of the hill, right into the center of the Dark Hordes. He swung the Great Fairy's Sword and decapitated a Horder with a single blow. Saetoushei was like a demon, he was everywhere at once, hacking at one Horder before spinning to stab another through the ribs. Blood rained down onto the ground as the blade bisected muscle and flesh. The screams of the dying echoed throughout the tower.

When it was over, Tatl looked at Saetoushei. He was kneeling on one knee, leaning on the point of the sword, breathing hard. All around him the shredded corpses of the Horders stained the ground.

"Saetoushei...?" Tatl asked tentatively.

Saetoushei pulled himself to his feet. "How is Minck?"

"She didn't make it, Saetoushei. She's gone."

Saetoushei stood over Minck's body as the fairy slowly vanished from his sight. He turned to Tatl. "We need to get out of Ikama, right now!"

"But it's the middle of the day. How're we to escape undetected?" Tatl asked.

"Too late for that now." Saetoushei replied. "Just run. Or fly, in your case. Go for the cliff, it's not that far down."

Tatl exclaimed, "You mean to just leap off the edge?"

Saetoushei smirked, "Hey, I did it once before."

"Everything going to plan?" Tatl asked Saetoushei some time later.

"Shut up and fly!" Saetoushei shouted in reply.

They had made it past the main castle gate and were approaching the cliff when what seemed like Descrod's entire army came running after them. Arrows, lances, and javelins whizzed through the air, each one coming a little bit closer to piercing either of them.

"Tatl, the edge's almost here!" Saetoushei yelled to the fairy. "Just fly, I'll be fine!"

"No, Saetoushei, wait-!"

Too late. Saetoushei reached the edge of the cliff and hurled himself over the edge. It was about a seventy-five foot drop to the river below. He'd survived the plunge when he was ten, he hoped his luck lasted one more time.

The Horders lined the cliff-top in silence, watching their target jackknife into the water far below. The Horde captain with them whistled. "Either he's an idiot, or he knows what he's doing."

It was mid-afternoon when the group left Clock Town. Captain Mikhail had smuggled them out through the gate in West Clock Town, claiming them to be wrongfully accused prisoners the Mayor was releasing.

"Well that could have gone worse." Hikari muttered to herself as they descended the stairs to the main field.

"I don't see how," Romani countered. "He did everything but threaten to kill us outright.

Tael, who they had retrieved from the Laundry Pond before leaving, said, "Just be thankful that he didn't threaten you, or else you wouldn't be talking right now."

"So, what's your plan, Kari?" Cremina asked.

Kari answered, "We have the support of the Dekus, and Clock Town kicked us out. I'm really not up for climbing Snowhead Mountain to talk with the Gorons, so I'm thinking we go seeking out my fellow Zoras. I'm sure they'll help in some way."

"I hope you're right, Kari. I really do." Romani said.

Cremina said nothing, merely slipping her hand into Kari's. Kari squeezed the hand as they walked towards the entrance to the bay, the bright red sun continuing it's decent to the horizon, bathing the country in a frightening red glow.


	16. Dead Men Walking

Chapter 16: "Dead Men Walking" 

The sound of dripping water was the first thing that Saetoushei registered when he regained consciousness. The splitting headache was the second. Saetoushei held his pounding head as he tried to sit up. A dim, glowing light pushed him back down onto his back.

"Gently, gently there." Tatl said soothingly. "Don't get up yet. I can't believe you're not smashed into a thousand pieces."

"What happened?" Saetoushei groaned.

Tatl replied, "Well, you kinda jumped off the cliff. It's about seventy-five feet straight down. By all rights you should be dead."

"You'll find I'm just full of surprises." Saetoushei grunted as he finally pried himself up to one elbow. He looked around at his surroundings and shook his head in disbelief. "You know, maybe my luck actually is holding strong."

They were in a dank, yet brightly lit, cavern. A small pool of water glistened at one end with a tunnel leading out of it. The tunnel led back out to the river that run along the bottom of the cliff. On the other side of the cavern was a tall wood-and-metal door.

"I didn't remember this place was here," Saetoushei murmured. "Through that door's where I fought the resurrected Demons."

The Demons in question were the Secondary Demons of the four temples of Termina. Froggo and Stamp from the Woodfall Temple, The Wizrobe from the Snowhead Temple, Wart from the Great Bay Temple, and the Master Gabu from the Stone Tower Temple. Each of the temples was controlled by two demons that Saetoushei had defeated in his first adventure in Termina. The High Demon controlled the Secondary Demon, and the Secondary Demon controlled the evil forces of the temple. Saetoushei had killed all of them, but the Secondary Demons had resurrected here in the numerous rooms beyond the door.

"We'll be safe here for a little bit." Tatl said. "There's plenty of fresh water here-"

"-but no food." Saetoushei finished for her. "We can't stay here, Tatl. We need to escape. We need to get back to Clock Town."

"Okay, that probably won't be hard. With any luck, Descrod thinks you're dead from your little fall earlier. We can hopefully just stride on out of here."

Saetoushei shook his head. "We need to stop by Sakon's place first. There's a couple of items that are in the palace that I need back."

Hours later, Saetoushei and Tatl sat in Sakon's hideout, waiting for the thief to return. It hadn't been easy to persuade Sakon to head into the castle for them, but eventually the thief had relented and left. Now they waited for him to reemerge from the dark passageway that lead to and from the palace.

Tatl head a plodding sound from the passage and turned to see Sakon emerge from the dark corridor. He tossed something at Saetoushei. Saetoushei caught it and looked it over quickly to make sure that is wasn't broken.

"The Ocarina of Time. Good work, Sakon. Now where's the key?"

The thief looked nervously behind him. "Don't have it. Couldn't find it."

Saetoushei put the Ocarina in his tunic, his left hand idly stroking the hilt of the Great Fairy Sword that Minck had given him. "Now Sakon, we don't want to mess up your little place here. Give me the key and I'll be on my way."

Sakon was hopping mad. "Look, I'm not lying! I searched the entire stupid castle for your crap, man! I found the flute thing in a heavily locked room. It was on a shelf lying next to the broken pieces of your sword. There was nothing else there. Guess what, Descrod ain't there either. Probably has the thing with him!"

Sakon was silenced by the point of Saetoushei's blade pricking him in the neck. "All right, thief. You found me the Ocarina. I'll take your word for it that you couldn't locate the key. But if I find out you're lying to me, you'll regret ever being born."

The trek from Sakon's hideout to the beginning of Ikama Canyon took up the better part of the night. The sun was just poking itself over the horizon when Saetoushei and Tatl wearily trekked into the canyon. Tatl flopped down onto Saetoushei's shoulder and sighed. "So tired. I can't make it any longer. My wings are dead."

Saetoushei wiped sweat from his eyes. "We have to go on. We can't be caught here in broad daylight. Descrod's men will find us."

"But we can't keep going at this pace. We'll collapse before we reach Clock Town. Isn't there someplace safe we can rest for a bit?"

Saetoushei was about to reply when he noticed that the wall that he was standing next to curved in on itself about a dozen feet away from him. He stumbled to the curve and found to his amazement, the intersecting pathway that led further into the canyon. Suddenly Saetoushei's face lit up, and he laughed out loud. "Yes! Yes, Tatl, there is someplace nearby. And there'll be help there, lots of it."

An hour later, they dragged themselves through the wrought iron gates and into the Ikama Graveyard. No living creature entered this place of death unless they had to. The entire establishment was one giant plot of land that was covered in gravestones. The bodies of a thousand deceased soldiers of Ikama were buried here.

As they wandered through the graves, Saetoushei noticed someone moving around the graves, cursing to himself. Saetoushei groaned, "I forgot about this guy. He gives me the creeps."

The guy was Dampei, the old grave keeper. His disfigured face and hideous eyes glared out of their sunken shells at Saetoushei and Tatl. The Hylian noticed that, as usual, Dampei didn't have his glasses on.

"Eh? What do an odd couple of young ones like you want in this here old cemetery? Don't go messing up the graves or nothin', just making more work for me to do, aren't you, you devilish little brats!"

The pair watched the old man wander away, still cursing to himself and muttering about all the things wrong with the youth of today.

Tatl said, "Old friend of yours?"

"I honestly don't think he has any friends." Saetoushei replied wearily. "He hasn't changed at all in seven years. Come on, we're close by."

"Close by to what?"

The grave of the commanding officer. That's what they were close by to, Tatl thought, as she and Saetoushei stared at the gravestone.

"That's your plan. That's your brilliantly thought-out plan?" Tatl asked Saetoushei with a tone of voice that clearly asked "have you lost your flipping mind?"

"Why not?" Saetoushei said defensively. "I freed him once before and everything went well. What's the problem?"

"All right go ahead. But I just don't wanna overdue our welcome if we keep waking this guy up."

Saetoushei pulled the Ocarina of Time from his tunic and whispered, "Maker of magic and music, grant me my wish, the wish that I make with the melody that I play." Putting the Ocarina to his lips, Saetoushei began to play.

The tune that he played was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it, Tatl thought. The melody soared through the air, ringing around the corners of the graveyard and ripping the oppressing silence to shreds as it's wondrous song carried into the heavens.

When Saetoushei stopped playing, the last note hung in the air, like it never wanted to leave. The silence that followed was not oppressive, but this time was sweet and soothing. Tatl noticed that even Dampei had fallen silent with the music.

Then Saetoushei whispered a single word, "Awake."

Immediately the ground under them began to buckle and roll, as if something huge underneath them was digging it's way to the surface. Saetoushei jumped backwards off the grave. His hand shot out and pulled Tatl behind him as the mound of earth and grit exploded into an enormous pillar of brown that shot towards the sky.

When the cloud of dirt cleared a giant skeleton stood in front of them. It was a dozen feet in height, with large hands, the finger bones sharpened to points. It's empty eye sockets glowed with a reddish-orange light.

The skeleton lowered it's head to gaze down on the pair. "Are you the ones who have summoned me from my eternal sleep? Speak now, or be considered my enemy and the enemy of Ikama, and be destroyed."

Saetoushei grinned. "It has been many years since we have last seen each other, Captain my Captain. I have summoned you because I desperately need your help. Commander Link of the Bombers, reporting for duty, Captain Keeta."

"Link?" Keeta's demeanor changed immediately. The giant skeleton sat down on it's bottom and patted Saetoushei with an enormous hand. "Link, my good officer, it is you! My, I've been dead so long that I've forgotten how much a mortal can age and change over the years. When your dead and after your flesh rots off your bones, nothing else changes, ever."

"Keeta, my old friend. Ikama, nay, Termina, the world is in trouble."

Keeta became serious once again. "Who dares to challenged the great Kingdom of Ikama? Tell me Link."

Keeta's dead eyes stared off into the darkening sky as twilight fell over the graveyard. It had taken the remainder of the day to explain everything to the skeleton in the detail that the long-dead officer expected of his fellows. Keeta sighed, letting his bones clink together.

"Saetoushei, it is truly a sad day, when the ruler of the greatest nation of them all acts in such a way. Ikaylimu Descrod's acts of treason against Ikama must not go unpunished. Oh Igus, my dear, dead friend, why did it have to come to this?"

"Uh, Captain Keeta, sir?" Tatl said tentatively.

Keeta looked down at the little fairy floating around his ribcage. "Be not afraid, little one. I remember you from years before now. Rest, little fairy, and ask easily."

"Is there any way you will come to Clock Town with us? Do you think you can help in some way?"

Keeta stood up, the dull orange light in his eyes suddenly leaping to a bright glare, as if someone threw a new log on the fire. "Oh yes, Tatl, Saetoushei, I can help. And I will help greatly, oh yes I will!"

Later that night, Keeta stood with Saetoushei and Tatl at the gates to the giant graveyard. Lightning flashed across the sky as the midnight hour began.

Keeta raised his arms to the sky, and began to scream.

Not a normal scream, nor one of fright, terror, or pain, but a loud, roaring sound that filled the air around the graveyard. It was as if a thousand banshees came together to wail all at once.

And as Keeta screamed, all the other graves in the graveyard began to rile and churn, the dirt shot into the air as bony hands thrust up into the night air.

When Keeta stopped screaming and lowered his hands, every dead body in the graveyard was moving about. Nearly five thousand strong, the dead army of Ikama raised it's collective head to the sky and cried out a long, blood-curdling war cry that made every hair on Saetoushei's body stand on end.

It was truly a frightening sight. Tatl was sure she would die with fright if one of the skeletons looked at her.

Keeta raised his head and bellowed, "Belay that noise, my rabble, and get into lines! About face!"

At the sound of Keeta's voice, the skeletons immediately ceased all noise and hurried to assemble themselves between the upturned graves. In a few short minutes, the army of Ikama was standing at attention in front of their commander. All at once, the skeletons through a salute and cried, "Hail our commander! Captain Keeta, the fighting force of Ikama, reporting for duty, sir!"

Keeta turned to Saetoushei. The giant skeleton laughed at the look on the Hylian's face. It was a look of hunger, of eagerness, of battle.

"Are you satisfied, Commander?"

Saetoushei grinned broadly and began to laugh. "Oh yes, my Captain. Yes, I am completely satisfied. Now, to Clock Town!"


	17. The Mysterious Island

Chapter 17: "The Mysterious Island"

The group that had set off from Clock Town had reached the shore of the Great Bay by midmorning the next day. The sands had been picked clean by the vultures and other things that ate dead matter, and the tides had cleansed the sands of the dried blood and gore.

Kari sighed as she looked outside towards the setting sun. They were camping at the Skulltula House again. They'd make Zora Hall by afternoon tomorrow.

Cremina walked outside to stand next to her fiancée. Kari turned to her. "How's everything inside?"

"Oh, everything's fine." Cremina replied. "I just got lonely. Romani and Tael are asleep."

Kari returned her gaze to the horizon. "So what's up?"

Cremina didn't answer. Kari looked over to her. Cremina's arms were wrapped around her tightly as she too watched the sun go down. The scar along her cheek showed up against the paleness of her skin. Kari put an arm around Cremina's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked Cremina.

Cremina sighed, leaning against Kari. "I don't know. I...don't know what's wrong with me these days. Everything is just changing so fast, too fast for me. In little over a month, I've lost the ranch that I've done my best to run and upkeep for the better part of my lifetime. I've become a Lieutenant in an army, and I've killed people. I've killed people, Kari." Cremina started to shiver.

"I've killed people too, Cremina, you know that." Kari said. "I didn't like to, and I only did it when I had to, but I still did it. I'm not proud of that, but that's the way it worked out."

"I know, but..." Cremina trailed off. "I...I just feel like, like I want to stop. Just stop and sleep, sleep for a long time."

"I know," Kari said softly.

They stayed like that watching the gentle slapping of the waves against the shore. The night wind blew cold. Cremina shivered again.

"Come," Kari said, "come to bed, it's late."

"I don't know," Cremina said slowly. "My bed's been cold for a long time."

Zoras can't blush, but Kari felt her face heating up. "I didn't mean it like that."

Cremina managed a small smile. "I know you didn't, but...it's been a long time." The Terminian hugged the Zora tightly. "It's been so long. I've missed you so much, Hikari."

"I know, Cremina," Kari whispered, her eyes beginning to water. "I know."

Romani raised her head slowly to gape at the structure in front of her. "Cremina told me all about this place but, damn."

The party stood at the entrance to Zora Hall. The ancestral home of the Zoras of Termina, Zora Hall was an enormous building that looked like it was built right out of a giant coral reef. The structure was one of the greatest architectural achievements in Termina, and the oldest one still standing.

The main entrance to the Hall was underwater. Zoras being creatures that can live both above and below water, they thought it a natural defense that the entrance be far underwater. However, in recent years, they had added a second, more secretive entrance from the open air above the waterline, for visitors that couldn't make the underwater journey.

Kari led them all to that entrance. It was similar in design to the entrance to Sakon's hideout, but the triggering mechanism for the door was much cleverly hidden. Kari walked up to where the door would open, and turned ninety degrees to face a large outcropping of rocks. Moving one of the rocks, she uncovered an unnatural depression set into the rock underneath it. Kari placed her hand in the depression and pushed down. The door clicked open and turned slightly on it's hinges.

Replacing the rock, Kari grinned as she strode over to the door and flung it open for her guests to see. "Welcome to Zora Hall!" she cried.

The Hall was empty, there was no one there.

Kari stood dumbfounded as she looked around the central chamber. They had searched all of the other rooms in the building and returned to the main room, having found no one.

"Where is everyone?" Kari asked quietly.

Romani replied, "I don't know. Do you think they all went somewhere? I mean, the Carnival of Time is tonight, maybe they all went into Clock Town."

"We would have had to see at least someone heading in." Tael said. "I don't think they went into town."

Cremina stood next to Kari, holding her hand and squeezing comfortingly. "Don't worry, Kari. I mean, there's no blood, no signs of a fight. The main entrance is locked tightly from the outside, nothing happened here."

"But then where are they?" Kari asked.

Tael bobbed in the air to attract everyone's attention. "Maybe that has something to do with it."

"What has something to do with what?" Romani asked.

"Maybe that thing stuck into the wall up there has something to do with the Zoras' whereabouts." Tael replied as he flew up to something sticking out of the wall.

Kari gasped when she saw it. "That's a pirate's hunting spear! It's their signal, the Zoras are prisoners at the Pirates' Hideout!"

Night was rapidly approaching as the weary group stopped at the edge of the water. Directly in front of them, some forty feet away, stood the darkened form of the Pirates' Hideout. Over the countless years the structure had stood, it had been held by whomever was the most powerful group of pirates that roamed the oceans at that time. Currently, the all-female Wave Brethren pirates were the masters of the hideout.

"How're we going to get inside?" Cremina asked.

Kari replied, "No idea. There are the underwater entrances that Saetoushei found the last time he was here. Maybe I can sneak in through them and find a way to let you guys in."

"That might not do." Romani shook her head. "If something happens to you, then we'd have no way of knowing."

"Maybe we should just sleep on it," Tael put in, yawning deeply. "And tomorrow get up at first light and check along the perimeter for whatever entrance the pirates use."

"That's probably the best idea for right now." Kari agreed. Cremina leaned against Kari, looking up at the stars high above them before succumbing to sleep.

Cremina's sleep was interrupted in the middle of the night. She was awakened by the sharp point of a blade poking her in the ribcage. Opening her eyes wide, she found herself gazing right into the eyes of a human female. The woman was tall and muscular with short brown hair and dark eyes.

A Wave Brethren.

"Move, and I'll run ye threw, undastand?" the pirate hissed.

Cremina nodded slowly. The pirate cocked her head to the side to listen to another pirate who spoke to her in a harsh language Cremina didn't understand.

The pirate turned back to Cremina, speaking to her in a much more friendly voice. "Changing plans, get up, on ye feet, girlie!"

Cremina stood slowly. Romani and Kari were already standing. Romani was giggling at another pirate, this one with close-cropped red hair and green eyes. The pirate was laughing too, like the two girls were old friends sharing a private joke.

Kari was speaking in a hurried, rapid tongue to an older woman who appeared to be the leader of this certain group of Brethren. Standing next to the pirate was another Zora. The Zora was a male. He was clearly much older than Kari and had deep blue skin and darker red eyes than Kari, but the resemblance between the two was frightening.

Kari noticed Cremina up and said something quickly to the pirate and Zora. The Zora snapped his head at Cremina and fixed her with a look that chilled her to the bone. Kari spoke angrily at the Zora as the pirate grinned and laughed at the both of them. Cremina's face flushed.

Kari took the Zora by the hand and led him over to Cremina. The old Zora was still looking sternly at Cremina. The young woman wished she could just sink into the sand and disappear from the elder's eyes.

"Localo, this is Cremina. Cremina, this is Localo Gorglatosvich Zotanus, my father."

For the life of her, Romani could not stop laughing at the expression on her poor sister's face. They were inside the Pirates' Hideout, where they were being welcomed as guests. Kari's father had not stopped giving Cremina the most evil look she had ever seen. Kari seemed not to notice, or else didn't care, because she was sitting and making sure she was as close to Cremina as was possible in public.

Tael was just finishing relating their story to the combined Zora and Brethren elders. Romani stopped giggling to ask, "So what happened here? We arrived at Zora Hall to find the whole place deserted."

Anastasia, the leader of the Wave Brethren, a tough, wiry woman in her early forties, replied, "Indeed, little one. For the course of history, the Zoras and the pirate masters of this fortress have clashed over the Western Ocean. But for now, we have a new enemy, one that we both hate enough to put our petty history aside. You know how the Ikaylimu of Ikama dispersed armed troops to claim the Bay as his own. After the Zoras defeated those troops, a second, larger force arrived. They made the mistake of trying to attack both the Zoras and the Wave Brethren at the same time. Only with our combined strength did we remove the disgusting Ikamians from our territory. Since our fortress is more easily defendable than the Hall is, the Zoras moved into here until the end of the war. And a war it will be, of that I am sure."

"Indeed," Tael said. "Descrod has already attacked the Southern Swamp and attempted multiple times to conquer the Great Bay. Eventually, he will attack the Gorons and Clock Town itself. And then, who knows where his madness will stop."

"Correct." Reguge Zarana, the Zora Kaiser, said. "So, we have united against Ikama. And we will not rest until Descrod is dethroned, and his head mounted on Anastasia's warship."

Ignoring Localo's eyes, Cremina stood up and spread her arms wide. "Then come back with us to Clock Town. Queen Melondia of the Deku is already preparing her army to march to Clock Town. Her navy will bring supplies and even more troops through the rivers and waterways of the Southern Swamp to the ocean, and from there overland to Clock Town. We can send messengers to the Gorons, I'm sure they will add even more assistance to our cause. The Captain of the Clock Town guards has already pledged he will do what he can to make Mayor Doyour see what Descrod is up to, and already has committed himself to helping us."

She looked around. Reguge and Anastasia, along with the great majority of the other elders were nodding in agreement. A few of them shaking their heads, obviously against Cremina's proposed plans.

"Then let it come to a vote," Anastasia said, looking around at the assembly gathered before her. "Open palm for agreement, closed fist for argument."

Every creature gathered there voted. Except for two Zora elders and one pirate captain, everyone voted to fight. Cremina was surprised to see that Localo voted in her favor.

Anastasia grinned at Cremina. "Congratulations, young missy. You've got yourself an army."

Reguge stood to speak again, but a sentry ran into the meeting chamber, shaking visibly. "Miss Ana, Miss Ana!" the sentry stammered out, her body shaking so badly that she dropped her spear.

Anastasia strode to the sentry, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Peace be with you, Xenlu, peace. What is the matter?"

Xenlu's eyes darted around the room, her breathing becoming even more shallow. "Miss Ana, you must come and see. An island...an island..." Anastasia caught the girl as she fainted.

Romani surveyed the scene with surprising control. It wasn't every day that an enormous island just appeared out of nowhere, but there is was.

After Xenlu passed out, Reguge had taken a score of his warriors to see what had frightened the poor girl so badly. Upon reaching the upper sentry posts of the fortress, the Zoras had walked into a similar madhouse. Sentries raced around the posts helter-skelter, some wanting to see what was going on, others wanting nothing more than to get off the battlements. A gigantic island had appeared out of the mists.

Localo joined his Kaiser on the battlement, gazing at the isle. "There was never an island there before, yet they do not just appear out of thin air. We have lived on this ocean, and every evening I would stand and watch the sun fall below the horizon. Now I cannot see the sun, because of this accursed isle that has appeared as if from nowhere."

Behind them, some of the Zora warriors began nervously whispering amongst themselves. "It is a haunted island, has to be," one of the warriors said softly.

Reguge growled low in his throat. "Stow away that kind of talk. No sense in scaring people with stories and false rumors that probably aren't even true." He turned and called to one of the pirate sentries that had remained at her post. "Go to Anastasia and tell her to prepare one of her ships. We must go to this island and see if our minds are playing tricks on us."

Kari stood next to Romani, Tael, and Cremina, watching the island grow larger as they approached. They stood on the bow of the _Crimson Dawn_, Anastasia's flagship. The Wave Brethren leader herself stood at the wheel, steering her ship closer to the mysterious isle.

"What'cha think we'll find, matey?" Anastasia called to Sephitra, her first mate. The tall raven-haired woman shook her head at her captain. "No ideas, miss. Could be anything; could be ghosts, could be a normal place with people living there, who's to say?"

At the ship's front, Romani suddenly pointed over the railing at something in the water. "Look! Look, what's that?"

Cremina, Kari, and Tael leaned out to look at what Romani had seen. It was small, a dark dot moving against the blue of the water. The object eventually focused into a small lifeboat. A single person occupied the little craft, pumping the oars as fast as it could, obviously trying to get away from something.

Cremina turned to Tael, "Go tell Anastasia to slow the boat, and that we have a man overboard."

The pitiful little boat was hauled on board by the pirates. It was a sorry sight to see; the lifeboat was so worn and beaten down that it was a wonder it hadn't collapsed and sunk as soon as it was used.

It's owner didn't look much better than the boat. She was thin and lanky, wearing ragged robes over her small limbs. Her skin had an unhealthy hue to it, her hair was long and uncared for and it had a pale red color to it.

"Is she alive?" Kari asked as Sephitra knelt over the unconscious figure. Sephitra listened to her heart and breathing, then checked for a pulse. The raven-haired woman turned to her captain. "She's alive, though just barely. We need to get her back to the fortress, the medics can look after her-"

The girl's eyelids burst open, her eyes were completely rolled up into her head. She started screaming, coughing up water and bile as she cried out, "Away! Away! Please get away from His island! Get me away from here before it's too late! Get away! Get out of here! Get out of here now!"

Sephitra and Romani struggled to restrain the demented girl, who stopped screaming almost as suddenly as she had started. She lay on the deck, shivering and coughing.

Anastasia shivered herself, glancing at the isle over her shoulder. "I have a horrible feeling. I don't like this place. Back, full turn! Get us back to the fortress now. Full sails!"

The _Crimson Dawn_ turned and began to race back for the shore. The sky darkened and the wind blew more fiercely. The girl started to cry again as rain began to strike the deck, pounding the warship steadily. Anastasia fought to control the ship in the now-raging seas. Lightning began to flash and the girls started to scream again. "Not lightning! Please get me out of here! He wants to take me back, He wants my soul! Please don't let Him get me! Please help me escape Him! Please get me out of here NOW!"

At that moment, an enormous bolt of lightning struck the water directly in front of the ship. Anastasia took her hands off the steering wheel to shield her eyes against the light, and the ship spun off course, careening around in a complete circle before Anastasia and Sephitra could regain control. The darkness disappeared almost as suddenly as it had come, the rain stopped, and the wind slackened until the air was dead and still.

Anastasia was about to speak when one of the deck hands began shrieking. She pointed back towards the island. Anastasia spun to look, and almost started screaming herself.

The island was gone.

"Is it witchcraft?" Romani asked. They were standing on the stern of the ship by the wheel as Anastasia brought them into the cove where the Wave Brethren's ships were docked.

"Who knows?" Kari replied tiredly. "The island might have been the home of a powerful magician, or it might have simply been some kind of an illusion."

"But the girl," Sephitra argued, "The girl we picked up, is she still here?"

The girls hurried down the short stairway to the lower deck area of the bow, where they had left the girl. Her figure was still lying on the deck, it was covered by a tattered blanket someone had thrown over her.

Romani reached the girl first. Taking the edge of the blanket in her hands, she quickly pulled it off the girl.

Cremina gasped and clung to Kari. The girl was still there, still in her tattered robes, but all color had drained from her. Her pale red hair was now a dull gray, her skin was white as snow, her eyes were black and dead.

For a split moment, Romani thought and prayed that the girl was dead, but the figure stirred and the girl raised herself unsteadily to her feet. Her now-black eyes glared at them.

"You didn't get me away fast enough!" the girl shouted with a ferocity no one thought she would be able to manage. "Why? Why couldn't you go faster for me?"

"What has happened to you?" Kari asked.

The girl threw back her head and laughed, a cold, heartless sound that made everyone's blood turn to ice. "What has happened to me? I'll tell you, the creator of Koholint Island has taken His island and brought it somewhere else, somewhere probably far away from here. None of His creations are supposed to leave His island, and now I have. He has left without me. Since I am no longer with Him, I am merely an empty shell, for no matter where I am, my soul goes with Him. I am all but dead."

So saying she strode to her old lifeboat and reached inside. Throwing away heaps of rags and shredded clothes, she withdrew a wondrous shield and a beautiful gleaming sword. The hilt was covered in black leather, with a great ruby the color of blood embedded in the leather. The girl unsheathed the sword. It was made of the purest folded metals, double-edged, with a deep blood channel running down the full length of the deadly blade. The girl took a few practice swings and sheathed the blade, then she buckled it onto her belt. Turning to Anastasia, she said, "Madam, I have no soul, no heart. Take me as one of your crew, I beg of you. Give me a purpose in life."

"That sword," Anastasia replied, "I have only seen one other like it in all my years, where did you come by that one?"

"Surely this is the very sword you saw," the girl replied. "For it is the only one like it ever made. It was given to me by the young man that I loved, back when he came to the island, when I still owned my soul. He left the sword with me when he escaped, when he left the island, never to return. I practiced every day since he left, learning to wield the blade."

Anastasia said, "The man who gave you that sword, what was his name, and what is yours?"

"My lover's name was Link," the girl replied. Ignoring Romani and Cremina's shocked gasps, she continued, "And I am called, Marin."


	18. Descrod's First Move

Chapter 18: "Descrod's First Move" 

The sun rose slowly into the morning sky. Saetoushei opened his eyes. Yawning, he sat up and looked around. The resurrected Ikamian Army was just beginning to rouse itself from it's slumber. Saetoushei noted the differences between this army and others he had served in. During his previous campaigns, soldiers would light small fires to cook their food and heat they drinks, and they would be around each other telling jokes and generally preparing for the day.

The Ikamian Army was different. The skeletal warriors awoke and stood, getting into their lines to await orders from their commander. Not needing food, shelter, water, or protection from the elements, and not having mortal nuisances such as impatience or discomfort, the skeletons did not break formation for an instant nor shuffled or fidgeted after long periods of time. They were the perfect fighting force.

Keeta was standing to one side of the great force, surveying his troops with a pride that only a seasoned fighter could feel. He turned to Saetoushei as the Hylian and Tatl approached him. "Commander, good morning to you."

"And a good morning to you, Captain. Your troops look as good as ever."

"Yes indeed," Keeta replied, "Even a couple of hundred years underground cannot break the resolve of the Ikamian Army." Turning to Saetoushei, he spoke in softer tones. "I apologize, but you will have to go hungry for the morning. There is no food here, and there probably won't be any until we leave the canyon."

Saetoushei was puzzled. "'Leave the canyon'? Why would we leave Ikama Canyon?"

In response, Keeta turned his head towards the east. Saetoushei followed his gaze. Even at this distance, the upper towers and spires of the ancestral palace of the Ikaylimu could be seen rising up against the morning sky. The towers were dark and covered in shadows. As Saetoushei listened harder, he could make out the sounds of drums beating feverishly, and another, more horrible sound; the sound of an uncountable number of soldiers marching to the beat of that terrible drumming.

A cold shiver ran down Saetoushei's spine. "I know that drum's beat." He muttered.

Keeta turned his skeletal head back to his great army. "Platoon leaders, make ready the march! Squadron marshals, prepare your fighters! Captains of my army, rally to me!"

Half a dozen warriors hurried to Keeta's side as the army spun around on it's axis to face the entrance to the graveyard. Keeta and his Captains strode to the head of the vanguard. Keeta motioned for Saetoushei and Tatl to follow him. The pair quickly caught up with the giant skeleton.

When Keeta and his comrades reached the front of the force, he turned and stared back at his fellows. For nearly seventy years, he had served Igus de Ikama as the High Captain of the Ikaylimu's Grand Imperial Army. For nearly two hundred years after that, he had protected Ikama Canyon from all outsiders, and had always prevailed. Keeta had not left the Kingdom of Ikama since his death. Now, finally, he was leaving the land that had become more than just the country that his leader ruled with an iron fist.

He was leaving his home.

Keeta took in his great army. They had served him just as well in death as they had in life. They would never retreat from an enemy unless Keeta commanded them to. Although the undead cannot feel emotion, Keeta was sure that pride was welling up somewhere among his bones.

He raised his head and called out, "For centuries, you all have served me with the greatest devotion. Now I ask that, once again, you march under the great banner of Ikama one more time. Today we march out of our canyon, today we leave Ikama. We go to Clock Town and fortify there. There is more help coming. Soon, no greater force shall exist, and Augustine Descrod will fall. Ikama shall be ours once more. Now, my warriors, march. March for Clock Town, warriors, march for Ikama!"

The undead army raised it's collective heads and roared out a great, frightening scream, a challenge to it's enemies, just as it had done so many times before. Tatl flew closer to Saetoushei's head and whispered, "I'm just glad they're on our side."

The day started off normally enough for Doyour. He awoke early, ate breakfast with his wife, and was currently trapped in one of his usual long, boring meetings with city councils. This time, Vinscen , head of the Carnival Committee, was seated at the conference table with his planners. The Carnival of Time was in two days and Vinscen wanted to make sure that everything was in order. Doyour could feel himself nodding off already.

"...and that is why, Mister Mayor," Vinscen's brash, arrogant voice said, cutting through the stillness of the conference room, "We need more compliments of the town guardsmen to keep the peace in town. Clock Town is much larger than it once was, and the usual number of guards that Captain Mikhail is promising will not be able to handle the increased number of civilians attending."

"But Mister Vinscen, like I have already explained to you, Captain Mikhail's militia is nearly depleted as it is. Not many young men are joining or remaining in active military service as there were in previous years. You really must understand this."

Vinscen scoffed, "Mayor Doyour, I understand perfectly, but you must also understand that I am simply concerned for the safety of the residents and guests to Clock Town. Perhaps it is Captain Mikhail that is lacking in gusto for this event."

Doyour bristled at Vinscen. "Now see hear, Vinscen-"

At that moment the door to the conference room burst open. Captain Mikhail himself raced into the room, Sergeant Grammo close behind him. "Mister Mayor, please come with us. This may be a matter of utmost security!"

A loud yell sounded from behind them. "Move! Out of my way, you crazy little hussy!" Madam Aroma barked, nearly knocking Grammo head-over-heels as the large, stately woman thrust her way into the room. "Doyour, get off your behind and get out here now. I think we're being invaded!"

Standing at the top of the guard wall overlooking the eastern-most border of Clock Town, Mayor Doyour stood with his wife and Captain Mikhail, watching in wide-eyed amazement and fear at what was below them.

For as many as a couple of dozen miles, it was skeletons. Row upon row and rank upon rank of skeletal warriors, a great army of undead, marching in perfect formation right up to the gates of East Clock Town. Their commander, the enormous skeleton in front, walked directly in front of a row of six other skeletons. And marching right next to him...

"Who is that down there?" Doyour shouted over the din of the pounding feet of the skeletons. He pointed to the lone figure striding next to the commanding undead. "Him, there! He's not dead, do you recognize him?"

Mikhail leaned over the battlements, staring at the figure. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he began to laugh.

Grammo laughed as well. "I recognize him too, Captain. And with him marching next to their commander like that, that isn't an invasion force, those are our allies!"

Mikhail bolted down the battlement stairs as Doyour shouted after him, "What do you mean? Who is that?"

Mikhail pretended not to hear him. He shouted orders to his soldiers. "Run to the Hotel! Fetch Takeru, Anju, and Kafei. Tell them that their presence is needed urgently. My soldiers, break out the welcoming banners and the trumpets. Reinforcements are on the way. The hero of the Bombers is returning!"

T.K. Saotome stood just inside the gate that led into East Clock Town. The gate had been thrown wide open, and he stood with his hands on his hips. Behind him, Anju and Kafei stood in front of a full compliment of Clock Town Guardsmen headed up by Mikhail and Grammo.

The undead army strode right up to the gate and stopped. Keeta and Saetoushei strode forward. They stopped facing T.K.

Keeta glanced down at Saetoushei. The Hylian smiled and walked up to T.K., stopping directly in front of him. The two old friends stood staring at each other for a long moment, before T.K. finally grinned.

"Ten minutes ago, I was finishing washing the tables after the lunch rush, when nearly the whole militia runs in and tells me to come with them. They get Anju and Kafei as well. Five minutes ago I went from a retired military man to being reinstated with full rank and privileges, being named the official ambassador of Clock Town, and being told to go welcome the invaders and see what they want."

Saetoushei laughed as T.K. shrugged helplessly. "So, I guess, whatcha be needing, friend?"

Saetoushei casually replied, "Oh not much, just food for me really. The rest of' 'em don't eat or need shelter, so not much. I guess I'll just do the whole formal thing, then you can do your whole formal thing, then I want to go shower."

Saetoushei snapped his body to military straightness and saluted T.K. "I, Commander Saetoushei, BCTB and honorary member of the Grand Imperial Army of the great Kingdom of Ikama, commissioned by his late majesty, Ikaylimu Igus de Ikama, in the year of the Ikaylimu, three hundred and seventy-four, serving under the command of High Captain Keeta, reigning commander of the Grand Imperial Army of the great Kingdom of Ikama, do hereby offer the services of this fighting force to the leaders of the government and military of Clock Town, in exchange for safe and proper conduct into and allowances to reside inside said town's walls until the duration of this campaign."

T.K. rose to attention and saluted back. "I, Commander Takeru Koshiro Saotome, BCTB retired, reinstated, and ambassador to the government and military of Clock Town, under the political rule of Mayor Doyour and military protection of Captain Mikhail, commander of the Clock Town Guardsmen, and his second-in-command, Sergeant Grammo, do hereby recognize the Grand Imperial Army of the great Kingdom of Ikama as allies and friends, and, on behalf of Mayor Doyour and Captain Mikhail, welcome you all to Clock Town!"

With that, T.K. and Saetoushei embraced as the collective masses cheered, and the undead entered Clock Town.

Later that afternoon, a council of war was underway inside the Mayor's Residence. The mansion had originally been the Governor's Mansion, built and used under Clock Town's original government, which had been ousted in a bloodless coup nearly six centuries before. The mansion, which had been burned to the ground following the coup, had been rebuilt to serve as the Mayor's personal home.

Now, in the grand mahogany-lined library on the second floor of the residence, the council of war was in full force. Mayor Doyour sat at one end of a large table that had been placed there specifically for this purpose with Madam Aroma. Across the table sat Sensei Quindle, Sara and Sora Rosa, Gabriel, Anju and Kafei, and Lybia. Saetoushei, T.K., Mikhail and Grammo stood by the middle of the table on one side, and Keeta and his six Captains on the other.

Doyour shook his head and said gravely, "It is a sad day indeed when I discover that the captain of my guards is involved in a plot to overthrow me."

"Never had the idea come into mind, Mayor Doyour," Mikhail replied stiffly. "I was merely acting on my own instincts as to what would be the greatest way to ensure the safety of the civilians of Clock Town."

"An independent resistance force, existing here in Clock Town? I knew such things were problems over in Timber, but I never thought that such a thing would happen here." Doyour shook his head again. "My trust in you is diminished substantially, Captain Mikhail."

Mikhail lowered his head a fraction. "Yes, sir."

Keeta spoke up for the first time. "Mayor Doyour, never before in the history of Termina have Clock Town and Ikama ever cooperated with each other. That must end here. An army is currently on it's way here, led by the self-proclaimed Ikaylimu." The skeletal warrior shook his head sadly. "Oh Igus, where did we fail in our destiny?"

"Face it Doyour, Clock Town is in grave danger." Saetoushei said. "Either you accept the help that is being offered to you right here and now, or be damned by your own people, for they are the ones that will suffer."

Doyour stood. "Then I will be damned, and I damn all of you to Hell for your supposed intervention. I have here," and at this Doyour held up a pair of sheets of paper, "an armistice signed by myself and the recognized ruler of Ikama, Ikaylimu Augustine Descrod III. It is the cease-fire and peace treaty that was not even necessary until you, Commander, and the assassination team put together by the Insurrectionists fouled up the already volatile political situation there. Now, as Mayor of Clock Town, I order all of you to leave this establishment, nay, the town itself now!"

"No, Doyour." Pale-faced, Mikhail raised his lance and banged the solid wooden handle upon the floor three times. At once the double doors that led into the library burst open and a score of Guardsmen strode inside. At a gesture from Mikhail, they spit into two teams of ten and each strode down the sides of the table towards Doyour.

"What!?" Doyour, red-faced, was screaming at Mikhail. "What do you think you are doing? This is a coup, isn't it? You've had this planned all along Mikhail!"

"No, Mister Mayor." Mikhail replied. "This plan was approved fifteen minutes before this council of war began."

"Approved?!" Doyour roared. "Approved by who?"

"By me." Doyour spun open-mouthed to face his wife. Madam Aroma rose gracefully from her seat at the table. "Doyour, over the last few years you have become less of the man I married and more of a tyrant to the people of Clock Town. I believe that a fight is on it's way, and the citizens of Clock Town deserve someone who will protect them, or at least be willing to die for them. I'm so sorry. I am doing what I believe is right for Clock Town-"

"You are part of the Insurrectionists and a traitor," Doyour screamed. Gesturing to the score of Guardsmen that had entered the room, he vainly pointed at Aroma and yelled, "Take her away!"

"Escort Mayor Doyour to his bedchamber," T.K. said, "and make sure he doesn't leave for any reason." As Doyour struggled in vain with the Guardsmen, T.K. continued, "About half an hour ago, I was voted to take control of the government of Clock Town, should you refuse to allow us to protect your citizens."

"You'll all be hanged for treason, all of you!" Doyour screamed.

Takeru Saotome threw back his hair, exposing the horrific scars that mangled and disfigured his face. Doyour stopped yelling and stared. Takeru slowly turned around so everyone in the room would see him. Madam Aroma grew pale but said nothing.

"Four years ago, I lost my right eye and the only family I had ever known fighting for Clock Town. Doyour, I've been dying ever since. If I am hanged, then it is knowing that I did what I could to save Clock Town from further degradation. Because I'll let you hang me, but I'll make sure that the small children who live here don't need to be worried to sleep at night." Takeru turned his back to Doyour. "Take him away."

As Doyour was led kicking and screaming from the room, a runner from the Ikamian Army raced into the room. "Captain Keeta, come quickly. The enemy is arriving!"

Saetoushei, Keeta, Mikhail, and Takeru stood atop the eastern battlements of Clock Town. In the pale afternoon light, what looked like a river of blackness seemed to ooze from the Ravine of Ghosts. It swarmed like a horrific nightmare in liquid form, covering all the ground between Ikama Canyon and Clock Town.

"Descrod is coming for us." Takeru whispered loudly. "And we will be ready for them."


	19. The Eve of War

Chapter 19: "The Eve Of War" 

Saetoushei hurried about the Knife Chamber in the Grand Pot Hotel, grabbing anything that could be of use to him. He needed to move and now; Descrod's forces were always drawing ever nearer to Clock Town.

Even with Keeta's forces and the Clock Town militia, there were just not enough fighters to successfully defend the town. Saetoushei was about to leave Clock Town and head for the Northern Mountains. The Gorons had always been a peace-loving people who would fight like demons if threatened. Saetoushei had reasoned that no one knew where the rest of the assassination force had fled to since Mikhail was forced to escort them from the town. Their only hope, Saetoushei had argued, was to raise Goron support forces and lead them back to Clock Town before it was overrun.

Seeing that nothing else in the room would help him on his urgent journey, Saetoushei turned to leave, only to find Takeru blocking his way.

"Come with me," T.K. said. "There is something you should have."

In his room, T.K. opened a foot locker at the base of his bed and withdrew a folded outfit. Saetoushei took the clothing from T.K. in awe.

"My Bomber uniform." Saetoushei mumbled, stroking the well-worn crimson jacket. Saetoushei looked up at Takeru, only to see that he was already in his uniform. The black pants with the red stripe down the sides fitted T.K. perfectly, and the crimson jacked was neat and pressed. T.K.'s medals and line's of rank were in perfect form. The arm bands he had worn as a lieutenant still looked like new.

Takeru had cut his hair, and his disfigurement was in plain view. Slowly, T.K. slipped a black eye patch over the empty socket. "Wear your uniform, Link. I haven't donned this since the Ravine. Now is the time for such things. We may never see each other alive again." With that, T.K. left the room.

A few minutes later, Saetoushei stepped out of the room. He looks quite dashing in that uniform, Tatl thought as she flew down beside him. T.K. stepped up to him and held out his arms. "For you."

Saetoushei smiled and lifted his Mirror Shield from T.K.'s arms. The ruby-red metal and reflective plate had been polished. Saetoushei strapped it to his back over the Great Fairy Sword.

Takeru handed Saetoushei another item. Saetoushei gasped and took up the long, thin sheath. "My old sword." Reverently, Saetoushei unsheathed the blade. Each bomber had had his own custom blade made by the Mountain Smithy. Saetoushei's was long, thin and dangerous. An effigy of the Triforce was etched into the handle.

Saetoushei re-sheathed the sword and clipped the sheath to his side. Then he embraced Takeru, who hugged him back.

"My old friend," Saetoushei whispered into T.K.'s ear, "May your destiny be full of joy and prosperity."

Ten minutes later, Saetoushei and Tatl rode away from Clock Town on a horse they had borrowed from the militia's personal stable. Saetoushei looked behind him to see the dark mass of Descrod's army. He had made camp for the night, Saetoushei thought, seeing the dozens upon dozens of campfires that dotted the landscape. "I cannot stop tonight, nor tomorrow, nor until I reach Goron Village," he announced to Tatl. "If you get tired, sleep on my shoulder, for I will not stop."

As the morning sun poked it's head out of the morning mist, in the complete opposite direction from Ikama Canyon, another large military force strode out of the canyon that led to the Western Ocean. Romani, Cremina, Hikari, and Tael walked in front with Kaiser Reguge Zarana and Anastasia.

"Are you sure about this?" Reguge asked Cremina as the pirates of Zora trotted up the beach towards the stairway that led up towards Clock Town.

"What could go wrong?" Cremina retorted good-humoredly. "We show up with a big 'ole task force and demand to see Doyour. He'll come to his good senses when he learns from other rulers about what's happening."

Kari said, "Well I certainly hope so. Otherwise, we might have to take on Descrod by ourselves."

"I wonder what happened to Saetoushei?" Romani muttered.

As they began climbing the stairway, Cremina felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. She turned around to stare deep into Localo's red eyes.

"Very shortly now, human," the Zora growled into her face, "we will sit down and have a very long chat."

"No, I refuse to go!" Tatl protested. She and Saetoushei stood at the top point of the staircase that led to the path towards the Northern Mountains. "You need help. I won't let you go alone!"

"Damn it Tatl, it needs to happen this way. Right now, Keeta and Mikhail are completely outnumbered. We don't know if Tael and the girls survived to raise more help. You need to fly back to the palace of Ikama," here, Saetoushei took from around his neck a strange circular medallion on a silver chain, "and insert this into the slot in the back of the throne in the main chamber. It will bring more, much needed help to Clock Town."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to go back there but fine." Tatl agreed, and, dipping low enough for Saetoushei to place the chain on her, added, "You'd better come back alive."

With that, Tatl spun in the air and raced back towards the Eastern Canyon. Saetoushei smiled, and turning back towards the rocky path in front of him, set off for the Goron Village.

"Romani, I must protest!" Cremina yelled at her little sister as Romani jumped into the saddle of the horse that the Wave Brethren had provided. "You can't go off by yourself."

"I agree perfectly," Romani countered, "That's why Tael's going with me."

"He's what!?" Cremina exclaimed, rounding on the purple fairy. "Tael!"

Tael floated up and down, searching for words. "Um, yeah, that sounds about right."

"Cremina, stop being childish," Kari scoffed. "Romani's a big girl, and she can take care of herself."

"Okay, so here's our plan," Romani said, "Me and Tael are gonna ride to the Deku Kingdom. We'll get Melondia to raise an army, she promised she would. Then we'll take the Deku army we get back to Clock Town, hopefully before the fighting starts."

The pair rode off towards the Soutnern Swamp. Cremina forced a tear out of her eye. "Good luck, Romani."

Saetoushei tripped and fell for the third time. The snow was knee-deep and cold as anything. He had fought his way nearly halfway up the mountain thus far, but wasn't sure how much longer he could keep going on.

Finally, just when he thought he saw a shape approaching out of the dark and now in front of him, he collapsed nerveless.

The shape Saetoushei thought he saw coalesced into an enormous, monstrous, humanoid shape. It looked down at the form in the snow thoughtfully, then picked it up and turned around to walk back towards where it came from.

"So what?" Mikhail asked. Mikhail, Takeru, Grammo, Keeta, Keeta's six Captains, and all the remaining members of the Insurrectionists were gathered once again in Doyour's library. This time, however, the council of war was actually accomplishing something. Spread across Doyour's long table were maps of Clock Town, the surrounding areas, and other places, mixed in with inventories and stock-sheets of arms, rations, water, everything and anything that could be helpful in case of a siege of Clock Town.

"We're screwed," Jovente, one of Keeta's Captains, said. "We're outnumbered by more then fifteen-to-one. We have limited supplies and no way to get more, should Descrod actually lay siege to the town. Eventually, the mortals will starve to death, and the undead will find themselves masters of a town that we do not want."

Xavier, another Captain, spoke up. "High Captain, the situation is very grave. Jovente is correct. We have no need of Clock Town. If all the mortals should perish, then why should we stay? We are here to protect the living, not also counting in the fact that, thought undead, we can still perish completely from this earth. When it comes to battle, and I am sure that it will eventually come to that, our only advantage might be that Descrod's forces do not know that we are not invincible, and that may give us a brief moment of surprise."

Takeru mused over a schematic of the town. "Perhaps if we could somehow create some type of catapult, and use it to our advantage. The Bomb Shop in West Clock Town is still in operation, and larger than ever; we have explosive capabilities."

Suddenly a Guardsman rushed into the room. "Commander Saotome, Captain Keeta, please come with me. A large military force is requesting sanctuary."

Jovente scoffed, "What does Descrod take us for? Like we're really just going to let him in!"

"No sir." The Guardsman replied. "Not Descrod. Another force, coming from the sea!"

Takeru peered over the battlements, staring in awe at the enormous party outside. "The Zoras and the Pirates, united? Never in all my years..."

Keeta looked over the wall too. "Do you recognize any of them?"

Takeru looked again. "No, not that I...wait! Yes, yes that girl there! And that Zora woman with her! They were here with Link!" Takeru stood up and waved over the wall. "Welcome back, Cremina! Welcome back to Clock Town!"

Reguge stood with Anastasia and Keeta, surveying West Clock Town. The Guardsmen and undead milled around, mingling with the Zoras and Wave Brethren. Resident stood outside their doors, taking in the spectacle in front of them.

"It's sad, really." Reguge muttered to his companions. "It takes a war that will cost so many creatures their lives to bring unification and friendship to our races."

Anastasia nodded. "Aye, 'tis a bitter day this be. We best be breakin' up groups 'afore they gets it in their heads to go off and party!" Raising her voice, Anastasia called out, "Avast, ye scurvy fools! If yer goin' te be doin' any of the fightin', then get yerselves over here now!"

"We're still outnumbered ten-to-one," Keeta said, "But at least it's better odds than what we had."

Saetoushei's face burned as he slowly came back to consciousness. He was in a good-sized room, being attended to by a giant monster. Saetoushei gasped and tried to push himself away from the beast, but small, yet firm hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Easy with yourself, friend." A soft, low voice said. "You got scratched up fairly bad out there. What were you thinking, trying to scale the mountain at night?"

Saetoushei turned to his host. "Claudius! Claudius, it's you!"

Claudius Sinclair, the blacksmith who made residence and shop in the valley by the Goron's Ancestral Shrine, cocked his head to the side. "Do I know you? You do appear somewhat familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it."

Saetoushei reached out his hand and grasped Claudius' firmly. "Of course you wouldn't, mate. It's been over seven years. I'm called Saetoushei now, but it's still Link to you, old friend."

"Link!" Claudius clasped Saetoushei's hand firmly. "Ah, it's a good day when friends return, even in the condition you did. Grungo, make some tea, and get more of the warm blankets from the closet."

Saetoushei looked at the monstrosity and finally recognized him. Grungo was a retarded monster of a man, clad in protective clothing so that he didn't hurt himself. Claudius kept him as his apprentice and assistant, giving the fool a place in the world.

"Why does my face burn so badly?" Saetoushei asked, reaching up to softly poke at his burning skin.

Claudius seized his hand and yanked it away from his face. "You've got frostbite in your lips, probably most of the rest of your face too. Relax, you'll survive."

Saetoushei grabbed Claudius' other hand and pulled him close. "No matter what, I rest for one hour, then I continue on my way."

Claudius shook his head. "Nay, you'll stay for the morning, at the very least." Noticing the look in Saetoushei's eyes, he continued, "No matter who you're trying to help so much, you won't accomplish anything by getting yourself killed out here."

Reluctantly, Saetoushei released Claudius and laid back down. "Fine then. But in the morning, I make for Goron Village."


	20. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 20: "The Beginning Of The End" 

Saetoushei moaned as he slowly woke. His face burned just as badly as it did the night before, but he wouldn't let that stop him. Easing himself out of bed, he found Claudius already awake and dressed, making breakfast. Grungo snored loudly as he slept in one corner of the room.

"Good morning to you, friend." Claudius said softly, filling a cup with tea. "Eat before you leave, you'll need any and all strength if you hope to reach the village by midmorning."

"I'd hope to reach it before then," Saetoushei replied, fasting the buttons and clasps on his uniform.

Claudius shook his head. "You're just as headstrong and crazy as you were seven years ago. What's the hurry anyway?"

Saetoushei said, "The Ikaylimu of Ikama is about to make war on Clock Town. I'm hoping the Gorons will be of assistance."

Claudius laughed. "There's no 'hope' about it. Those Gorons love to live in peace, but they're always ready for a fight as well. You of all people should know that. They'll help you as readily as anyone else."

Saetoushei sat down heavily in the chair that Claudius indicated to him. "I can't stay long."

"I know, Link, I know." Claudius replied softly, pushing some bread and cheese towards him. "Just have something quick to eat and drink, then be on your way. I know that your warrior's blood must be burning right now."

As the morning sun rose higher into the sky, the leaders of Clock Town stared over the top of the eastern battlements to survey their foe. The enormous black mass that seemed to never end stretched from the Ravine of Ghosts to the gates of Clock Town.

"Even as we stand here," Reguge muttered aloud, "They're probably planning that we'll surrender. The citizens of Clock Town are frightened. We don't have enough supplies to last long against a siege and we surely don't have enough fighters to prevail against him. Descrod's got us."

"Not yet he doesn't," Takeru snarled bitterly. "And don't think that I'm going down without a fight."

Cremina said, "We would never accuse you of such a thing, Takeru. But what can we do?"

"What is there to do, but fight!" Keeta replied. "Rally the troops. Open the gates. They're probably not expecting us to be so foolhardy. It could prove an advantage."

Anastasia countered, "Are you going to be the one to tell the troops that they're gonna die whether they fight or not? What kind of a choice is that? What kind of commander are you?"

Keeta looked insulted. "I, madam, have been commanding armies and winning wars since before you were a fleeting image in your parents' minds."

"Well then, considering the odds, what soldiers here are you going to find who'll fight against such odds?"

"Pardon me," a flat, emotionless voice said. The group turned to see Marin standing at the top of the stairway leading to the battlements. "Pardon me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. As to your question, Miss Ana, against even those odds, I would fight."

"Child, you must be insane," Anastasia raged. "Be silent!"

Marin turned and leapt from the top of the battlements, landing lightly on a table set up in the square. The soul-less girl raised her voice to the congregated soldiers. "Listen to my words, brethren! No matter what, it appears that we will die, either from starvation or from the blade of an enemy. I ask you all, right now, which is it? Will you die in the field, in the name of honor, or will you throw it away to die of hunger. Which is it, I must know now!"

Silence reigned in the East Clock Town square. Marin was about to lash out at the soldiers when a single voice shouted, "I've fought for nearly two hundred years." An undead soldier strode to the base of the table Marin was standing on. "In all those years, I've fought for honor. I will not let it die now!"

A Zora warrior joined the undead. "I have sixteen eggs at home. I will fight against any odds to make sure that they are allowed to grow up and flourish!"

A Clock Town Guardsman shouted out, "I'll fight! I'll fight anyone to make sure my bride is safe. Let me at 'em!"

The enormous mass of soldiers, warriors, and pirates roared it's frustrations, it's pledges, it anger. At the height of the din, Marin turned and looked up at the group of commanders standing on the battlements, a wild look of bloody anticipation etched into her face.

Takeru waved his hands for silence. "Then it is decided. In two hours time, report back here ready for battle!"

Tatl's wings were exhausted. She had flown all night and all morning, refusing to let herself rest. The medallion was a leaden burden on her, but still she pressed onwards.

At last she alighted on a window ledge high on one of the towers of the Ikama palace. Panting, she spotted a broken window and flew inside.

The palace was deserted. Descrod obviously believed that he wouldn't be returning. Tatl made her way to the throne room unopposed. At the threshold, she paused, remembering the horrific events of the last time she was here.

"I don't believe I'm about to wake that madman up again," Tatl mumbled to herself, "but it's the only chance we've got."

Carefully, she made her way to the great throne that hundreds of years of Ikaylimus had sat upon and ruled the kingdom with iron-clad fists. Flying around to the back of the throne, Tatl spotted the slot that the medallion needed to be placed into. The fairy maneuvered the heavy metal circle into the slot and pressed it firmly into place. Flying back to the front of the throne, she witnessed the seat begin to shake with internal power. Arcane symbols began to appear and pulsate in deep blue. Shaking with fear, Tatl spoke the incantation that she had learned the last time she was hear.

"Born in lust, returned to dust. Born in sin, there's a devil within. You ruled with an iron fist, now come back from the mist. You are the personification of sin, oh deceased Ikaylimu, rise again."

Immediately particles of dust began to float throughout the air. They started to come together on the seat of the throne, slamming together to create a form that began to take shape.

"Oh boy," Tatl murmured to herself, "I sure hope this works!"

Saetoushei found himself staring at the dozens upon dozens of sharp metal spikes set into the head of the mace aimed at his face.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Saetoushei looked up to see a pair on Gorons towering over him. They were large, rock-eating creatures with incredibly tough hides that could protect them from all but the most dedicated assaults.

"Peace, friends." Saetoushei said, hoping to placate the Goron sentries. "I come with an urgent request from Clock Town. I am hoping to speak with your chieftain."

The Goron holding the mace laughed. "Doyour don't want Gorons in his town. We don't sell Powder Kegs there anymore. Why he want us now?"

"Mayor Doyour no longer controls Clock Town. There is grave danger there. The Ikaylimu of Ikama attacks. We need help."

Takeru stood at the midlevel section of the clock tower in South Clock Town, dressed in his full crimson Bombers uniform. With him stood Keeta, Anastasia, Reguge, Cremina, Romani, Hikari, Mikhail, and Marin. In front of the clock tower was the entire massed force of Clock Town. Guardsmen, Wave Brethren, Zoras, and the Grand Imperial Army of Ikama were assembled to hear the final words before the war began.

Takeru stepped up to the edge of the platform. "Half an hour ago, High Captain Keeta of the Grand Imperial Army of Ikama was unanimously voted to lead the operation. The High Captain has been promoted to General, and given the rank of Supreme Allied Commander of all our forces. Captain Mikhail, or should I say, Commander Mikhail, leads with him. As of thirty minutes ago, General Keeta has presented the Clock Town Parliament with a declaration of war. As of five minutes ago, it was approved and signed by all sixty-seven members of Parliament. As of right now, Clock Town officially declares war on Ikaylimu Augustine Descrod III and the Kingdom of Ikama.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are at war. It will be bloody, there will be loss of life, but I urge you all to remember that we will be fighting with you. We fight here today for a much higher purpose than our own lives. We fight here today, to ensure that freedom and peace reign for years to come. We fight here today, to ensure that our children can grow up without fearing to sleep at night.

"We've come a long way from fearing each other and the other races of Termina. That must end right now. We cannot hope to continue to live and reign here, if we continue to fear each other. No matter what, I'll sooner go to Hell than not fight here today.

"Always remember that today is the beginning of history. We shall not flag or fail. We shall fight in Termina Field, we shall fight in Ikama, we shall fight on the seas and oceans. We shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our home and our loved ones, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight in the swamps, we shall fight in the mountains, and in the streets. We shall fight in the hills. We shall fight until we all lie dead under our enemies' feet, or until we stand in victory upon their corpses. But always remember this, and know that, we shall never surrender!"

At Takeru's last words, the mass of warriors in the square roared their approval and stampeded towards East Clock Town.

The Meeting Chamber in Gorongrad was filled to capacity. Saetoushei had just finished addressing the Elders' Council with his plea for assistance for the inhabitants of Clock Town. The speaker for the council tapped his walking stick to bring silence to the enormous chamber.

"We have decided," the speaker said. "We have decided that it is not your place to beg for help for an establishment that has constantly scorned Gorons in the past, nor is it our place to offer help, even if we wanted to, which we do not."

Resounding boos filled the room. The speaker tapped his stick again. "Please, citizens, please! Why should we wish to be bothered to help Clock Town?"

"Because Doyour no longer rules Clock Town, that's why." Saetoushei pleaded desperately. "Please help me! I'm wasting time every second longer that I stand here and beg! Please help me. In the name of the Brotherhood, I beg you. In their memory, in the remembrance of my dear friend Gabriel, who helped you defend Gorongrad from invaders seven years ago, in the name of your own honor, please help me!"

"Silence!" the speaker yelled. "No one can overrule a council decision. No one-"

"No one but me, old one, or have you forgotten that once again!?" A loud, strong male voice reverberated around the chamber. The crowd came to life again as the masses parted and a huge bull male stepped forward to stand next to Saetoushei.

Saetoushei looked on in amazement as the bull male stared down the Elders' Council. The speaker bow his feeble head and muttered, "Chieftain, we were unaware that your hunting party had returned from it's expedition."

The Goron chief roared back at the speaker, "This is not the first time the Council has reached a decision without first attempting to contact me! I've been here for the duration of this assembly, in the back, watching and listening. Our laws state that the Elders' Council has the power to make decisions. If the Council and the Chieftain agree on the decision, then all is well. However, if the Chieftain disagrees with the Council's decision, the Chieftain may overrule the Council's decision if, at a declared meeting of the tribe, a majority of the tribe members orally vote in favor with the Chieftain."

Turning his back on the Elders' Council, the Chieftain yelled to the gathered masses of Gorons, "So what say you, honorable members of the Goron?"

The Meeting Chamber shook with the loud yells from the Gorons. Saetoushei breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He had his reinforcements.

The Chieftain yelled back at the Gorons, "You have one hour. Gather what you will need, and be ready to march when the horn is blown." Turning to Saetoushei, the Chieftain said in a much softer voice, "Come with me. I need to speak to you."

"Swiftstroke, I hardly recognize you!"

Saetoushei and the Goron Chieftain were in the Chieftain's private chambers. The Chieftain was carefully selecting his best and favorite axes and maces, making sure each spike was prepared and ready to be used.

Upon entering the chambers, the Chieftain has revealed that he had recognized Saetoushei. Many years earlier, during Saetoushei's first trip to Termina, Swiftstroke, the Chieftain, had been a frightened, crying infant. When his father, the then-Chieftain, has been lost during a blizzard, Saetoushei, masquerading as the deceased Goron hero, Darumni, has placated and soothed Swiftstroke, before venturing out into the blizzard to find his father.

"Link, it is not coincidence that brings you here at this time and place. I do not believe in fate, for I believe that my gods watch over all things, whether they are acknowledged or not. For many moons now, I have dreamt of a figure from my past returning to Gorongrad to pled for help. I swore that, whomever this person was, I would do everything in my power to help them."

"And I thank you for everything that you are doing, Swiftstroke." Saetoushei replied to the Goron, who was testing the edges of an enormous battle-ax against the sharp stones of the wall of his chamber. "But remember, the fight will be long and bloody. Even now, Clock Town may be outnumbered."

Swiftstroke laughed, "Do not worry, Link. For Gorons love to hunt the jackal, and the only thing more dangerous than a cornered jackal, is a cornered fox. And Descrod is not a fox, I assure you." Glancing out the window, Swiftstroke surveyed the position of the sun and did a quick calculation in his head. "Come. The hour dies fast. We must leave."

Nearly five hundred Goron warriors assembled when the horn was blown. Big, burly bull males, quick, evasive females, all armed to the teeth and ready for a fight. Swiftstroke yelled to his army, "Remember, once we reach the battle, our only enemy is the black-clothed soldiers of Descrod's Dark Hordes. All others are our allies and friends. Now, for Clock Town!"

Augustine Descrod surveyed his troops with a satisfied eye. "All is well," he muttered to himself, "and Clock Town will soon fall under my siege." Motioning to a nearby attendant, Descrod ordered, "Bring me my Minister of State."

The attendant bowed and hurried off. In a moment, Jasper Baldwin stood before his master, bowed on one knee. "My Liege, what is it you demand of me?"

"Stand with me, and watch my troops. Soon now, Clock Town will fall, and my eternal conquest will have begun." Descrod leaned closer to Jasper and whispered, "Are the majority of the troops briefed on what they must do?"

"Yes, my Lord. When the cannon is fired, they will know."

At that moment a sentry ran up to the pair and exclaimed, "My masters, please come, Clock Town-"

An arrow thudded into the sentry's neck and he collapsed. Descrod looked up to see the gates of East Clock Town burst open and a wave of creatures stampede out. "My Hordes, rally to me!" Descrod roared, drawing his sword and pointing it at Clock Town. "Kill them all! The war begins now!"


	21. The Battle of Clock Town

Chapter 21: "The Battle Of Clock Town" 

Cremina was at the forefront of the first wave of defenders. When they reached the first line of Horders, she struck out with her trust javelin. The sharp blade cut into the armor of a Horder, ripping a chunk out of him. Another Horder swung at her. Cremina ducked and pulled her javelin out of the Horder she had struck. Swinging up, she blocked a sword thrust from another soldiers before rolling away.

Keeta's warriors crashed into the lines of Horders and fell upon them like piranhas scenting blood. The Horders, terrified by the sight of the living skeletons, fell back under their assault. Keeta himself was like an army; his long arms and sword blade lanced out and struck down Horder after Horder with deadly accuracy.

Takeru and Mikhail were surrounded by Horders. They stood back to back, Mikhail with his pike and Takeru with his sword, using each other for support as they battled against overwhelming odds. Takeru slew a Horder, only to look up and see one of Mikhail's Guardsmen get his throat cut out by another Horder.

The Zoras found themselves having trouble keeping up with the others. Reguge found himself and a half-score of his warriors backed up against the outer wall of Clock Town, trying to fend off the soldiers who kept leaping out and trying to impale them with blades and poles.

The pirates fared much better; their long pikes and bayonets making them hard targets to get close to and hit.

Localo battled close to his Kaiser, desperately battling against the Horders. He looked up to see Hikari fall under a pair of Horders. "Hikari!!" the agonized Zora screamed as he lost sight of his daughter. Then Cremina was there, stabbing into the Horders, yelling like a madwoman. She pulled Kari out of the pile and hurtled with her to the wall, ducking beneath a protruding ledge on the lower part of the wall.

Localo fought his way over to them. One of the Horders' swords had ripped a chunk out of Kari's right leg. Cremina had ripped off one of her sleeves and was applying a tourniquet. She looked up and locked eyes with Localo. "She's hurt but she'll live. She might lose that leg if the bleeding doesn't stop soon." When the Zora didn't answer, Cremina snapped, "Okay, I get it. You hate me, you wish I were the one lying here losing blood. So let's try this; you take the stick out of your butt and stay here with your daughter, and let me run back out there and fight. Or would you rather do the fighting. But then again, you don't trust me to defend her, do you?"

Glancing up, she suddenly grabbed Localo and bore him to the ground. A lance stuck into the wall right where Localo's head would have been. Cremina straightened and hurled her javelin at the Horder who threw the lance. The javelin slammed directly between his eyes, protruding halfway through his head before it halted.

Cremina yanked the lance out of the wall. "Can you use this?" she demanded of Localo. Although he didn't speak, the Zora nodded. "Good," Cremina said, thrusting the lance into Localo's hands. Grabbing his long sword from him, she also reached into his belt and yanked the short-sword from it's sheath. "Take care of her," Cremina told Localo. "Even though you feel you are the only one who should be saying this, if anything happens to her, you and I will cross blades when this battle is over."

Localo felt himself overcome by astonishment. Cremina raised herself up and strode to the nearest Horder. He saw her coming and struck at her with a downwards sword-swipe. Cremina crossed her blades in an 'X' and caught the Horder's sword in mid-swing. Keeping the long-sword up, Cremina released the short-sword and stabbed the Horder through the middle with it. The Horder collapsed without a word.

Takeru slew another Horder as more piled on from every direction. Mikhail shouted to him over the din, "Looks like this is it, don't it T.K.?"

"Don't start talking like that," Takeru admonished him as he dueled with a Horder. "I wouldn't stand for it from my troops, and I won't take it from my commanders." He backpedaled and rammed his sword through the Horder's chest. Pulling the blade free, Takeru looked up in time to see a face dart through the crowd. A very familiar face.

"Jasper!!"

Takeru bolted from the circle of Horders, hell-bent in his pursuit of the traitor.

The battle went on for what seemed like hours. Cremina's arms were numb with exhaustion. Each clash with another sword or pole make them vibrate painfully. Her blouse and skirt were covered in crusted blood. She had fought a long ways into the middle of the melee before returning to check on Kari. Cremina had found her standing upright beside her father, using a broken spear shaft as a weapon. Marin has joined the pair of Zoras, trying to block Kari with her shield as well as strike out at any nearby soldiers.

"Cremina!" Kari called as she approached. Cremina stumbled up to the trio and sank to her knees. Marin pulled Cremina behind her and moved to shield her as well as Kari.

"Your leg, how is it?" Cremina weakly asked Kari.

"It's fine, love." The Zora replied. "The bleeding has stopped."

"We're finished, aren't we?" Cremina mumbled.

Kari dropped beside her. "Don't say that."

"Kari, tell me the truth, how bad is it?"

Hikari bit her lip. "It's bad, it's really bad. If we don't get help-"

Before she could finish, a wild keening descended upon the battlefield. Cremina and Kari turned to look. Small, plant-like shapes were hurling themselves at the unprotected backs of Horders. The Dekus that Melondia has promised had arrived. And riding up on a horse, her bow already in her hand, was Romani. She carried a familiar Deku on the back of the horse, and Tael flew right behind her.

"Romani!" Cremina yelled.

"And the Queen herself too." Kari stammered in astonishment, as Melondia dove off the back of Romani's horse and tackled a Horder.

From the opposite side of her, a rumbling vibration shook the earth. Horders began to scream as what appeared to enormous boulders bounced into the frenzy and uncurled themselves to reveal brute monsters.

"Are those Gorons?" Kari asked.

Cremina strained her tired eyes to see through the creatures. And suddenly Saetoushei was at her side, throwing his sword arm out to stab a Horder through the ribs.

"Reinforcements have arrived, my dears."

Takeru finally caught up with Jasper on the fringes of the battlefield. The traitor was trying to run for it and hind at the back of the army. Takeru seized a rock on the ground and hurled it at Baldwin's back. The rock caught him right between the shoulder blades, knocking Jasper to the ground.

Jasper himself was trying to scramble to his feet when Takeru launched himself onto the traitor's back. The pair wrestled around, each one gaining and losing the upper hand, before finally rolling apart and leaping to their feet.

"You!" Jasper screamed.

Takeru giggled like a madman. "Come to me Jasper, I've been waiting nearly five years for this moment."

Takeru threw himself at Jasper. Jasper barely had time to unsheathe his sword and parry Takeru's thrust before the young man was upon him, hacking and striking with his sword. Jasper blocked the thrusts and came back at him. Takeru stumbled backwards, throwing his sword up to block Jasper's downward strike.

"You've hunted me all these years, little boy?" Jasper taunted Takeru. "Why don't you fight like a man, or are you still a sniveling little kid hiding behind his big brother?"

Takeru's blood burned at the remarks. "This is for my brother!" he screamed, attacking Jasper with the sword for all he was worth. Jasper's eyes widened in fear as he found himself being forced backwards by Takeru's maddened strikes.

Takeru brought his sword downwards, but Jasper backpedaled and the sword's blade stuck into the ground. As Takeru tried to pull it out, Jasper bent over and scooped up a handful of dirt and grit. When Takeru straightened up, Jasper threw the mess into Takeru's eyes. Takeru yelled in pain and dropped his guard as he tried to clean his eyes out. Jasper hurled his sword like a spear at Takeru. It caught the young man through the middle of the ribcage and Takeru fell.

Jasper threw his head back and laughed. He strode to Takeru's fallen body and bent over to pull his sword out. As he did so, he saw Takeru's lips move, but the sound was too faint to be heard.

Jasper bent closer to Takeru's face. "What's that you're saying? Pleading for help? Let me here it, I love it when they beg for mer-"

Takeru's right arm, still holding his sword, flew up. The sword buried itself to the hilt in Jasper's black heart. The traitor fell nerveless upon the ground next to Takeru.

Takeru whispered, "I was saying that one should never throw his blade away like that. It should always be kept close to him, for he will never know when it will come in handy. Rest now, friend, it is all over. I will join my brother, Randal, and Nicolas, and together, we will laugh for all eternity as we watch you and Godrick burn in Hell. Das va danya, Jasper."

Turning his head away from Jasper's dead body, Takeru looked up at the sky. He was startled to notice how deep blue it was, with a few puffy white clouds dotting it. Takeru took in this wondrous display of nature's simple beauty even as his vision began to darken. "Oh Ryojen, this truly is the day to die. I can hear the sounds of battle, the screams of men and women of all races going to their Makers, but, the last thing I will ever see on this earth is the sky, undaunted and clear. It is so beautiful. Oh Ryojen, I wish you were here to see it with me."

Takeru closed his eyes forever, lying next to the mortal enemy whom he had slain, with a smile on his face.

The battle was not going well. Even with the Deku and Goron reinforcements, the defenders of Clock Town were hard-pressed to keep the Dark Hordes from breaching the town walls.

"There are just too many of them!" Saetoushei gasped as he fought with Swiftstroke in front of the East Clock Town gate.

"No worries there, friend." Swiftstroke returned. "Even if we die this day, there are still defenders inside the town walls, or so I've been told. The gates are all locked, and they are all made of metal. It would still take quite a long time for the enemy to breach the city."

In the distance, a cannon was fired. Immediately the Horders began to fight even harder, as if their very lives depended on killing as many of the defenders as possible. Saetoushei blocked one Horder's thrust with his sword while blocking another's with his shield.

Suddenly the Horders in the back lines began to scream bloody murder. The ground began to rumble and shake, as if the Four Horsemen themselves were charging on their dark steeds at Descrod's army.

Except that there weren't just four, there might possibly be four thousand. Horses began charging out of the Ravine of Ghosts, falling upon the rear lines of Descrod's army and ripping it apart. Except that these weren't living horses, but the demonic-looking skeletons of what used to be horses. And riding on the most evil-looking skeleton horse of them all, swinging his broadsword over his head like a satanic rallying point, was-

"Keeta!" Saetoushei shouted joyously. "Keeta! Your lord and master has arrived!"

Keeta knocked a Horder flat before turning. "What? Saetoushei, what are you-?" Then he saw the rider leading the skeleton horses into battle. "Igus! Igus, my friend!"

Igus de Ikama, the last true Ikaylimu of Ikama, reared his steed onto it's hind legs and charged with his warriors into the midst of the Dark Hordes. Saetoushei saw a ball of light shoot past him, and turned to see Tatl alight on his shoulder.

"I hate you, I hate you, I absolutely hate you!" Tatl screamed in his ear. "Why the Hell would you make me do that? Never freaking again, I swear!"

Saetoushei turned to look at the fairy in astonishment. Tatl burst out laughing. "Oh, if only you could see your face right now!"

Saetoushei looked up to see Igus' steed stop in front of him, Keeta at his heels. The long-dead Ikaylimu looked down at Saetoushei. "Well, the little boy who bested me has grown to be a true warrior. I'm proud of you, my boy, so very proud."

Saetoushei could tell from the look on Keeta's bony face that this was a compliment of the most prodigious size.

"Why thank you Your Majesty," Saetoushei replied. "I do try."

Igus frowned, "However, I must admit that your little fairy friend made this whole encounter out to be so much more. There's hardly five thousand soldiers here, and that's including the dead. The fairy was talking of fifteen thousand."

"What?" Saetoushei asked. "We watched all of about fifteen thousand Dark Horde soldiers advance to the gates from the Ravine. What do you mean by there's only five thousand here?"

"He's right, Saetoushei." Keeta cut in. "I've been counting along as we went. There's hardly any Horders left." Turning around, Keeta remarked, "and there's only about ten left that I see alive." He pointed to a clustered group of Horders vainly trying to hold off defenders.

Saetoushei was disturbed by this. "Then where are the rest of the Horders? And where the hell is Descrod? I know we all weren't hallucinating or something, there's got to be a reason-"

And then Saetoushei stopped, and looked, and felt like his blood had turned into ice water. For, as the last Horder fell dead, his eyes caught sight of a small blue building in the distance. A very familiar blue building...

"Oh no," Saetoushei whispered, his voice catching in his throat, "the Observatory..."

And that's when the screams started coming from inside the city walls.

"Open the damn gates!" Saetoushei screamed as he spun around. "Open the damn gates!"

Everyone around him stopped celebrating their supposed victory and turned back towards Clock Town. Saetoushei looked up in time to see the archers defending the battlements fall over, pierced by arrows in their upper bodies. Saetoushei ran to the East Clock Town gates and hurled himself against it. "Open up! Someone open the Goddamned gates!"

Others tried to help Saetoushei pry open the East Clock Town gates, but to no avail; they were too sturdily build and locked shut. Members of the undead threw themselves like miniature battering rams against the door, but still it refused to budge.

Suddenly a mocking laugh was heard from the upper battlements. Saetoushei looked up to see Descrod himself glaring down at the defenders from the top of the wall. "I appreciate your efforts to defend your position," Descrod said mockingly, "but I'm afraid that they were all for naught. See you later!"

With that Descrod disappeared from view. Saetoushei cursed and slammed his fists against the door. With the pain that comes from punching a metal door as hard as one can, Saetoushei was overcome by a thought. He spun around to look at the Observatory in the distance.

"The Observatory!" he yelled, breaking into a sprint as he made for the building. "That's how Descrod got into Clock Town, the old passage that connects the Observatory with Clock Town; he's breached the Bombers' hideout!"

The entire combined defense force raced for the Observatory. Upon reaching it, Saetoushei ripped the door open and burst inside. The Dark Hordes had knocked the telescope from it's perch and broken open the trapdoor. Followed by the army, Saetoushei hurtled down the hidden staircase.

Running through the dank passages that connected the Observatory with the establishment, Saetoushei ran into the hideout. The Bombers' hideout had been an abandoned collection of drainage pipes and sewer canals that led from Clock Town to the hidden group of rooms underneath the Observatory. In the old days, the only person who knew of it's existence besides the Bombers was old Professor Mitchell, the scientist who ran the Observatory.

Now the hideout was destroyed. Old wall hangings and furniture lay shredded and broken. The little bits of things from old toys to weapons had been knocked helter-skelter every which way.

Saetoushei barely saw or registered any of it. He blazed through the old walkways and passages, his mind walking him through the winding, twisting corridors of the underground, taking him to the one place he needed to be; Clock Town.

When he emerged from the underground and through the camouflaged doorway that breached East Clock Town, Saetoushei took one step into the town and stopped dead. Cremina and Marin nearly walked into him. Behind them, the entire defense force stood crammed into the passages, wondering what had happened.

Clock Town was a sham. Windows had been shattered, stands and booths set fire to, doors ripped off their hinges and shops ransacked. But the most horrible part of all were the bodies.

What appeared to be a good-sized portion of the Clock Town populace lay in East Clock Town. A complete, horrific massacre. Men, women, and children were bloodied and dead, laying everywhere. Some appeared to have been dismembered. Death and destruction lay everywhere. The city streets had nearly literally been painted red with blood.

The defenders slowly walked out into the town. There were so many that it was nearly impossible to avoid walking on the corpses, but they tried.

The door to the Grand Pot Hotel burst open and Anju raced out, armed with a pair of kitchen knives. Saetoushei caught the blades before she hurt anyone and wrenched them out of her hands. Anju slapped Saetoushei as hard as she could across his face.

"Damn you!" she cried out, tears falling from her eyes. "You said you'd protect us! You promised you'd keep them away!"

Marin took her arms and led her away. More people came from the hotel, as well as some of the other shops in the square. More civilians emerged from Central Clock Town. Saetoushei felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Gabriel standing before him.

"They didn't come to the entire town." Gabriel said. "Just East and South, mostly. They completely raided the Bomb Shop in West but that's it. It's like there was something that they needed in South Clock Town, but I'm not sure what it is."

The army hurried to South Clock Town. Here, just like in East, the devastation was immense. More bodies lay everywhere, and the prepared decorations and attractions for the Carnival of Time were destroyed.

"We failed," Reguge choked out, bowing his head. Saetoushei barely heard him. His eyes were locked onto the only pair of swinging doors in all of Clock Town.

The doors that led into the basement levels of the great clock tower.

"No," Saetoushei cried out, running to the doors and bursting through them. "No, no, no!"

Saetoushei bolted down the wooden ramp that led to the bottom-most level of the tower. On the way, he prayed to every deity that he had ever heard of that he would not find what he expected down in the basement.

His prayers went unanswered, however, as he breached the basement and beheld the open passageway there. Looking through it, he could see the enormous cavernous room where he began his adventure. He could see into another world, into Hyrule.

"No, oh gods please, no!" Saetoushei screamed as he sank to his knees and let the tears stream down his face. "My God, Zelda, he's coming Zelda, he's coming to Hyrule. Descrod spoke of the "power of the gods". I thought he was talking about Majora's Mask, but no, that wasn't it. Oh my God, Zelda, he's after you, Zelda. Descrod's after the Triforce!"


	22. Breaching The Other World

Chapter 22: "Breaching The Other World" 

"The air in this world is much sweeter than in Termina," was Descrod's first observation of Hyrule after he set foot in the Lost Woods. His forces had easily tricked Saetoushei's and gotten to Hyrule far ahead of anything he might do. Now he surveyed his great army.

Descrod's new Grand Imperial Army of Ikama was about ten thousand strong. Had all of them been fighting the Battle of Clock Town, he was sure that he would have been victorious. Although, he had to admit to himself, he had been caught off guard by the arrival of that brigade of skeletal horsemen that had ridden out of Ikama Canyon.

But Descrod was confident, perhaps overly so, that there was no way that he would be beaten in what he perceived as his destiny. He had the map that Saetoushei himself had drawn nearly eight years before, on his first quest in Termina. By comparing that map of Hyrule to the ancient legends and tales, coupled with what Jasper had learned from Saetoushei during his time as a Bomber, Descrod would find the Triforce, the one true material artifact that would grant him the power of the gods.

The Mayor's Residence had sustained only minor structural damage to it's front exterior during the invasion by Descrod's forces. It was here that the Insurrectionists and their allies assembled to decide what to do next.

Saetoushei sat with his head in his hands at the head of the conference table. Keeta and Mikhail sat next to him. Gabriel, Anju, Quindle, Lybia, the Rosa sisters, Romani, Cremina, and Hikari ranged down the table. Queen Melondia stood on one of the chairs, being short enough that she wouldn't been seen sitting in one. The Queen had brought her commanders with her; Dispurcro, Epstig, and Trikg stood around her chair. Tatl and Tael floated in the air above the table. Swiftstroke, Reguge, Anastasia, and Localo stood at the opposite end of the table. Igus de Ikama, Marin, and Keeta's Captains milled about the room, taking in the books and leafing through maps and sheets of paper on the table.

Anju's eyes were red and raw. Kafei had died in the massacre. He had died defending the door of the Grand Pot Hotel from Descrod's forces. Grammo had fallen during the battle itself. Kari's leg was getting better, but Reguge, who before assuming the throne when his father had passed on had been an educated and experienced doctor and surgeon, had expressed his opinion that she would limp for the rest of her life.

"Now what?" Romani asked. No one wanted to be the one to answer, but Tael eventually did. "We don't know. We don't know what to do now."

Igus came up to the conference table and struck it with his fist. "I know exactly what to do; we fight! Keeta, leader of all my forces, take your captains and rally the army! Rulers of other nations gather your forces! We march to Hyrule and pursue this man who has defiled my throne and my crown, and we hang him from the nearest tree we can find!"

"Hold, Ikaylimu," Reguge said wearily. "We do not know anything about this foreign land, we do not know which way Descrod and his army may have gone, we know absolutely nothing. It is better to not leap blindly into the fire before we know we won't get burned."

Igus frowned but nodded. "Well spoken, Kaiser Zarana."

"General Keeta?" Tatl asked, "Could we mass forces and follow him?"

"General?" Igus asked incredulously. "What is this?"

Keeta made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat like he was clearing it. "Um, well, yes, I was promoted and appointed leader of the combined forces for the battle, but I still bow to you, my liege."

Igus nodded, "Just wanted to make sure loyalties had not changed. Well done, Keeta, congratulations."

Marin walked up to the table. "I want to fight."

"We all do, in one form or another," Romani said. "But we're not sure how."

Saetoushei's head dropped even further. "I don't know, I just don't know anymore."

An uncomfortable silence descended on the room. Everyone fell into their own silence, reflecting on what they thought would be best.

Mikhail stood up. "I want to fight. I want to travel to Hyrule and hunt down Augustine Descrod like the dog that he is."

Amid murmurs of agreement, Swiftstroke stood as well. "I commit my Gorons to your cause."

Melondia jumped up onto the table, being barely tall enough to be seen from the chair. "We're always with you. The Dekus will never stop fighting!"

Reguge braced himself against the table. "Our waters will never be completely safe, so long as that madman lives. The Zoras are with you."

Anastasia nodded, "Ay, as are the Wave Brethren."

Igus, Keeta, and the Captains held a brief, whispered conference in a corner of the room and returned to the table. Igus extended a hand. "I commit all forces of the Kingdom of Ikama to your cause, and," he continued, pointing at Saetoushei, "we wish for you to lead the attack!"

Saetoushei was taken aback. "What? Why me? It's my fault we're in this mess in the first place."

Anastasia waved a finger at him. "Now don't be takin' that attitude with me, boy. 'Tis nobody's fault. Without you and the girls and the fairy, Descrod would have probably taken over everything by now."

"She's right, my lad." Keeta said, clapping a large hand on Saetoushei's shoulder. "Besides, none of us know how to make our way around in your little country. We need you to be our guide."

Saetoushei looked up at them. "Who in your armies will serve under me? After all this, who would?"

"Oh they will, Saetoushei, do not worry about that." Melondia said, patting Saetoushei's hand.

Abruptly, the Hylian stood up. "Then we leave before today is done."

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, sat in her antechamber writing her daily notes. Early that morning, she had received the latest shipment from Ms. Malon, who ran Lon Lon Ranch, and would not be seeing her until about the middle of next month. Techyna, Captain of the Royal Guards, still did not like her Queen taking walks alone during the night. For the life of her, Zelda couldn't understand her Captain's anxieties.

A knock sounded at the chamber door. Zelda knew it had to be Impa. Very few others were allowed in this part of the castle.

"Come in," Zelda called.

True to her thoughts, the door opened and Impa walked in. Impa was one of the last living members of the Sheiklan, the race of human warriors that had protected the royal family of Hyrule for countless generations. Impa had been Zelda's nanny and guardian since the time of her birth, but now served Zelda as the Chief Magistrate of the kingdom.

"Impa," Zelda said, smiling up at the older woman. "How are things?"

Impa did not smile back. "Your presence is needed, Your Majesty."

"Whatever for?"

"We may have a very dangerous situation on our hands."

Impa had led Zelda down to the main foyer, where Techyna and a full score of soldiers met them. "Your Majesty, you are urgently needed at the outer gates. I believe that we are being threatened."

"Threatened?" Zelda said in shock. "By whom?"

"We do not know, Your Majesty." Techyna said.

Zelda stared off the top of the battlements, looking down towards Hyrule Field. As far as her eyes could tell, the land had turned black. Thousands upon thousands of black-clad soldiers had surrounded the castle battlements.

"Are we under siege?" Zelda asked Techyna.

The Captain of the Guards shook her head. "I don't know, Your Majesty, I was just commanded to bring you here."

"By who?" Zelda asked.

"By me, Your Highness." A mail-clad man stepped up to them. General Batavian, the commander of the Hylian Army, bowed to his Queen. "I apologize for the rudeness and abruptness of all this, but I really don't think we have a choice. Their leader wishes to speak with ours, in order to propose a peace treaty."

"Peace treaty?" Zelda sounded incredulous. "What would we need a peace treaty for?"

"Because if we do not sign one with them," Batavian replied grimly, "they will attack."

Stunned, Zelda stammered out, "Send for their leader. I will speak to him."

Less than ten minutes later, the invading hordes parted to allow a single man to stride confidently forward. He was tall, strikingly handsome, with blond hair and a muscled build, hidden under what Zelda took to be his ceremonial robes and articles of rank. She was sure he was a ruler of some sort, and was now glad that she wore her crown.

Walking to the edge of the battlements, Zelda peered over and called out, "Intruders to my lands! I am Zelda, Queen of Hyrule! I respectfully demand that you identify yourselves and state what business you have here!"

The blond man tilted his head back to lock eyes with Zelda. "I am Augustine Descrod III, the Ikaylimu and supreme ruler of the great Kingdom of Ikama. My business is this; I demand that you hand over, to me and no one else, the Triforce!"

Impa gasped. Zelda barely registered it, but she would have noted after-the-fact that her former guardian almost never lost her composure. General Batavian closed his eyes and crossed himself.

"Never." Zelda's voice was flat. "No matter what, you shall never possess the Triforce."

Descrod shrugged. "Alright." Turning on his heel, he started to walk back down the aisle that his army had made for him.

It took Zelda a minute to let this sink in. "Wait a minute! That's it?" she asked incredulously.

Descrod turned back to look at her. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot. As of right now, you are under siege and we are at war."

Saetoushei stood with Commodore Trikg on the lowest platform of the clock tower in South Clock Town. The entire combined forces of Mikhail, Igus, Melondia, Reguge, Anastasia, and Swiftstroke stood at attention underneath him. The survivors of Clock Town all stood around the edges of the army.

"Have you ever seen a force this large, sir?" Saetoushei asked Trikg, "or this diverse?"

The old Deku shook his head. "No. It's a beautiful thing, in it's own way. All the separate races and peoples of Termina, finally united together. It's so sad that it had to happen in this way."

Saetoushei nodded. "In Hyrule, the peoples are also united together. And just like in Termina, it took a war to do it."

"War is funny like that," Trikg said. "It brings about death and destruction, pain and misery, yet in the end, all are united, and after war, peace reigns for a time. It is only natural, however long it may take, that the races will drift apart again, and eventually, war will strike once again. It is the natural order of things. We cannot prevent it, however, we can try to ensure that the wars that do happen do not last for long."

Saetoushei nodded, before stepping to the edge of the platform. The crowd underneath him shushed itself.

Saetoushei spoke. "First of all, let me make something very clear to you all. No one is forcing you to be here. Nor is anyone going to force you to fight if you do not want to. I am asking you to leave this country, the universe even, to follow me, and fight in a different one. If you do not want to, then please let it be known now."

Not a single creature spoke. No one broke rank to leave. Everyone stayed. Saetoushei breathed a sigh of relief.

"Very well. If you will follow me, we leave immediately for Hyrule. The force that massacred the residents of this city are there now, planning to murder and pillage from more innocent people. They need to be stopped. We need to stop them." Saetoushei looked out over the crowd. He watched Anju dry her tears, watched Madam Aroma stand beside Sensei Quindle, and cry for the first time that Saetoushei had ever seen her. He watched Romani, Cremina, and Hikari stand side-by-side, ready to do battle with their friend. He watched Igus de Ikama and General Keeta stand together on the side of the army, two old comrades eagerly awaiting the battle, just like they had done in life, and continued to do in death. He looked into the crowd and recognized one of the Dekus that Melondia had contributed; Ariel, the brave girl who had destroyed one of Descrod's zeppelins single-handedly.

Saetoushei raised his head and spoke again. "If no one has any objections, then I say, let's be off. Now, to battle!"

The army roared as Saetoushei and Trikg climbed down from the platform, and led the combatants through the double doors into the depths of the clock tower.

The first assault began with absolutely no warning. Zelda was visiting the sentries posted on the upper battlements when one of them began gurgling and lurched forwards, an arrow seemingly growing out of his neck. As the sentry fell, a virtual hail of arrows whizzed by over the battlements. Batavian knocked Zelda flat as the arrows shot by overhead.

"Your Majesty, you must leave the battlements now!" Batavian commanded, hauling Zelda to the stairwell. Royal Guards waited to receive the queen.

"Your Majesty," Techyna said, "Please come with me."

Zelda did so, but turned to Batavian before departing. "General, do whatever it takes, but don't let them in."

With Zelda on her way back to the castle proper, Batavian called to his troops, "Archers, rally to me! Form three ranks here on the battlements. That's it, men, line yourselves up right behind each other, we've done this before." Seeing the archers in position and as ready as they would ever be, Batavian called, "Alright, first rank, bows loaded. Ready? Fire!" As the first line of arrows shot down into the Dark Hordes, Batavian said, "Good, now, first line drop and reload. Second line, up, ready, fire! Second line drop and reload. Third line, up, ready, fire! Third line drop and reload. First line, up again, ready, aim, fire!"

The archers kept up a constant pace for hours, sending shafts of death raining into the seemingly-infinite masses of Horders.

"Good so far," Batavian said to himself, "but it can't last. We'll run out of arrows sooner or later."

Saetoushei breathed in the cool air of the Lost Woods. It had taken quite a while, but they had managed to transport the entire army across the dimensional break. Now, they stood in Hyrule.

Saetoushei looked back at the force. He was amused to see the different reactions that the separate races had on this place. The Dekus were in heaven, complimenting the trees and the soft grass underfoot. The Zoras were muttering to themselves about the heat and lack of water, the Wave Brethren simply resigning themselves to the fact that they would be walking and not sailing. The undead remained neutral, accepting the fact that they were in a forest, although some of them, Igus included, were commenting on how infinitely different the woods were from the canyon, being so green and all. The Gorons were too busy eating the rocks that they were digging up to notice much else.

Marin suddenly stood beside him. Saetoushei had been reintroduced to her on the journey to Hyrule. He was shocked and saddened by the changes in her. Marin had told him not to worry about her ever again, and tried to return his sword, but Saetoushei had insisted that she keep it.

"Do we rest here?" Marin asked him, "or do we press on?"

Saetoushei looked back at the army again. Many looked exhausted from the trip through the portal, some were complaining of recurring headaches.

"It's probably best for everyone if we camp here for the night." Saetoushei replied. "It would do nobody good if we walked all night, only to have them try to fight in that condition."

Saetoushei raised his voice to the entire force. "Listen, we camp here for the night. Eat well, drink, wash, do whatever. Just remember; get as much good sleep and rest as you can, because tomorrow," here Saetoushei paused, trying to think of some of the phrases Ryojen used to use when he commanded the Bombers, "tomorrow, we will engage the enemy upon the open field, and we will make a river out of their blood."

Augustine Descrod sat in his tent, pouring over the books of lore that he had taken with him upon leaving Ikama. He studied them, absorbed them, trying to figure out the best possible way of retrieving the Triforce from the castle, looking for a clue as to it's location. It was in the castle, of that Descrod was sure, but for the life of him he couldn't any true indication of it's location.

A tap on the front flap of the tent made him look up. A Horde runner stood there. Descrod acknowledge him.

"My lord, the scouts have returned from the mission you sent them on."

Descrod stood up. "Did they discover what I told them to find?"

The runner nodded. "Yes my lord. A drainage pipe protrudes into the castle's moat, to the left down the defense wall. It is only covered by an iron grate that leads to the other side of the wall."

Descrod grinned. "Excellent! Tell those scouts to report to the recruiter, and turn in their running shoes. All three of them are to be promoted to lance corporal, and you yourself can share a cask of good wine with them."

The Horder saluted smartly, and hurried off to inform the scouts of their good fortune. Descrod waited 'til the runner was gone to laugh out loud. "Tomorrow that wall will fall, and after that, I won't need an army any more, for I will be a God!"


	23. Defense at the Outer Wall

Chapter 23: "The Battle For Hyrule Castle Part I:

Defense At The Outer Wall"

It was midmorning when Saetoushei created the top of a hill in the middle of Hyrule Field that he was able to finally see the castle, and when he did, his heart sank. Not only was Descrod here, but his army looked even bigger than it had when Descrod had brought it through the Ravine of Ghosts.

Igus stopped beside him, having a better vantage point from the top of his steed than from the ground. "From what I can see, the battle has already started. Descrod's forces have the queen's bottled up inside the castle, however, it doesn't appear that they have made much progress in breaching the walls."

Saetoushei turned to the army. "I need every single Zora here now."

Kaiser Reguge Zarana strode forward with all the other Zoras, including Kari and Localo, behind him. Saetoushei walked up to Reguge. Pointing to the left, he said, "A short walk from here is a river. It leads straight to the castle, and is the source of water for the outer moat. Take your warriors and swim to the moat. You can come up from the front of the Horders when then won't be suspecting a thing. Do not attack until you hear me yell the signal, which is "For Clock Town"."

Reguge grinned. "Ah, water. A splendid idea, Saetoushei." With that, the Kaiser led his species down towards the river.

Saetoushei then turned to Queen Melondia. Pointing to the right, he said, "Take the Dekus. A little ways in this direction lies a wall covered in vines. The Dekus can easily scale this wall. Run along the top and you'll be able to climb up onto the wall of the castle. From there, you can leap down onto the Horders from above when they won't be expecting it. If any of the soldiers or guards tries to halt you, tell them to inform the queen that "Time" has sent you to help fight. Do not attack until you hear me yell the signal."

Melondia nodded. "Very well, we will do all we can." With that, the Dekus trotted off towards the vine-covered wall.

Next Saetoushei turned to Ikaylimu Igus de Ikama and General Keeta. "Ikaylimu, you and your Shadow Riders will be most useful in this attack. However, this is the plan for the foot soldiers. I am very aware of the undead's ability to burrow underground and travel quickly that way. General Keeta, you and the foot soldiers of the army burrow and dig yourselves underneath the Dark Hordes. When you hear the signal, leap out and join the fray."

Igus nodded. Keeta saluted Saetoushei and signaled to his troops. Within a matter of seconds, the infantry of the Grand Imperial Army and their commander vanished underneath the ground. Turning to the remainder of the army, Saetoushei said, "Mikhail, Swiftstroke, Anastasia. Let us split the army four ways and each take one. We must work together on this, we must not let ourselves be overcome by delusions of grandeur, not that I'm saying that any of us would."

The others nodded. Saetoushei turned to look back towards the castle, where the battle raged. "And now, we fight!"

General Batavian scowled as another soldier on the wall fell to the deadly accuracy of Descrod's archers. They were losing men too fast; the only bit of security Batavian could feel was that the wall would hold. The perimeter wall of Hyrule Castle had never fallen before, and he was sure it would not fall now.

Another volley of arrows whizzed by overhead. Batavian ducked as still another soldier lost his life as one of the shafts buried itself in his neck.

"Damn it stop, all soldiers drop down beneath the parapets!" Batavian yelled over the din of battle. Instantly the soldiers of the Hylian Royal Army fell flap and combat-crawled towards the stairwells that led to the lower levels of the battlements.

"Ikaylimu!"

Descrod turned from his survey of the battle to see Pulleiarno, the captain of Descrod's army, run up to him. "My liege, the explosives are ready, organized by your specifics, and in place. We await your orders."

Descrod smiled and reached into his pocket. He withdrew what appeared to be a small wind-up clock. "Take this and attach it at the annex of all the detonation fuses. Set the timer for ten minutes, that should be good enough."

Pulleiarno bowed and took the detonator, turning on his heel to run back through the field. Descrod threw his head back and laughed, "Everything goes according to plan, just like I knew it would!"

Turning back to the battlefield, he heard a faint rumbling sound growing from behind him. Spinning, his jaw dropped as he saw a full army pounding down the slopes in front of Hyrule Castle, waving their weapons and stampeding right towards him. Descrod frowned as he perceived that they were all yelling something. He strained to make out what they were yelling.

"For Clock Town!"

And that's when all Hell broke loose.

At the sound of the frightening war cry, the group underneath them seemed to boil and roll, as skeletons dug themselves out right in the middle of the Horders. Strange aquatic creatures leapt out of the moat directly in front of the first line of Horders and struck out at them with sharp-bladed weapons and drew their victims back into the moat with them. Small, plant-like creatures seemed to fall out of the sky, hurtling onto the heads of the Horders. The large, stampeding force crashed into the rear lines of the Horders; large tough-skinned creatures rolled and crushed several Horders, humans with scimitars and lances and pikes stabbed through the rear lines, demonic horsemen bolted through the crowds on their skeletal horses.

Within a matter of moments, absolute panic gripped everyone on the battle field. Saetoushei ran a Horder through with his sword. Yanking it out of the corpse, he spun quickly and decapitated another. Igus de Ikama lashed out with his enormous broadsword from the top of his steed, forcing dozens of Horders back with one sword blow. The Gorons had found it fun it bodily pick up Horders and hurl them into their comrades.

But eventually the numbers played against them. The Horders became more organized and began fighting better. Zoras killed by the moat, Guardsmen and Brethren fell under the concentrated Horde forces.

Batavian peeked out over the top of the battlements. He could hardly believe his eyes as he watched the two armies clash together.

Impa was suddenly beside him. "Do you recognize any of them?"

"Not by name," Batavian replied. "I see many Gorons and Zoras that could belong to the tribes on Death Mountain and in Zora's Domain, but do my eyes deceive me, or am I watching Deku Scrubs fighting with them? And I don't at all recognize the uniforms worn by some of the humans, however, the rest of them appear to be wearing attire that reminds me of the Gerudos."

Impa strained her eyes to search through the crowd. Suddenly she gasped and straightened on the battlements. Batavian grabbed her and yanked her back down. "Are you mad? What's gotten into you?"

Impa looked at him. "He's out there, right now, fighting for us. I can't believe it. I thought he would never return here after he last left."

Batavian frowned at the Chief Magistrate. "Who's there? What are you talking about?"

Impa opened her mouth to answer, and the wall collapsed under them.

An enormous explosion rocked the very air around them. Both armies unintentionally halted to stare at the horrific spectacle before them.

The great perimeter wall around Hyrule Castle seemed to visibly rock and buckle in front of their eyes. A gigantic explosion ripped it's way upwards and outwards, expanding through the entire height of the wall and hurling large chunks of rock and debris everywhere. With a terrible grating and groaning noise, the wall buckled and collapsed in front of them.

Then there was silence.

The silence was broken by the Horders, who cheered at the sight of the wall's fall. Then the enraged cries of the reinforcements who began the attack anew.

Descrod fought his way through opposing forces and members of his own army to reach the gap in the wall. Turning, he screamed behind, "If you are loyal to Descrod, follow me. Those who please me shall be rewarded beyond their absolute wildest dreams!"

Immediately the army turned and made for their leader. Opposition forces tried vainly to hold them back, but the sheer number of Horders pounding for the shattered wall knocked them back.

Tatl ran into Saetoushei. "They've broken through the wall! Descrod and his goons just went through the hole. Come on!"

Saetoushei scrambled for the wall, Tatl zooming after him. A hand on his shoulder made him spin. It was Romani.

"I want to come with you!" she yelled. "I want to help fight!"

Saetoushei replied, "If anything get some of the Deku archers and block off that hole in the wall. Don't let anymore Horders inside."

Romani screamed, "That's not good enough!"

"Why not? What's wrong with you?"

"Because I don't want you to get yourself killed, that's why not!" Romani yelled, shoving him with both hands.

As Saetoushei stumbled backwards, something fell out of his tunic. He stopped and looked down.

Bending over, he carefully picked up the Ocarina of Time. Holding the sacred instrument in his hands, he suddenly perceived a ten year-old Zelda handing the instrument to a ten year-old Link as he prepared to go off to find Navi.

"When you hold this Ocarina in your hands," Zelda had reminded him, "you hold time itself in your hands."

Saetoushei shook his head, cleared it, looked back at Romani. The archer was standing in front of him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Saetoushei stepped closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. Romani returned the kiss with equal passion.

They broke, pulled away.

"I won't get killed if you don't." Saetoushei said simply, and turned, and leapt through the gaping hole in the perimeter wall. Romani looked after him, and turned back to the battlefield. She seized an arrow and yanked it out of her quiver. Fitting it on her bow, she aimed and shot a Horder in the head. Pulling arrow after arrow from the quiver, she started pouring them into the ranks of Horders remaining outside the walls.


	24. The Resurrection of the Hero of Time

Chapter 24: "The Battle For Hyrule Castle Part II:

The Resurrection Of The Hero Of Time"

Augustine Descrod strode with a large portion of his forces through the marketplace of Hyrule Castle. Townsfolk ran around trying find shelter from the invaders.

"Kill who you can, destroy what you can, but finish quickly and come to the castle with me," Descrod told them. "That is where the true riches lie."

Horders raced around town, mutilating the civilians and wreaking havoc across the entire settlement.

Saetoushei and Tatl hurried through the back alleys of the marketplace. Saetoushei swung his sword and tore out a Horder's throat.

"Descrod's headed for the castle proper." Tatl informed him. "Now what?'

Saetoushei looked around to orient himself. "Do you see a path that leads off the town, sort of like a path or trail that you'd find in the woods or something?"

Tatl flew upwards a little ways and spun around a few times. "There!" she called, flying towards the path that she found.

Saetoushei hurried after her, clutching the Ocarina of Time tightly in his hand. "If this works," he whispered to himself, "then we might have a chance."

Cremina dueled with a Horder on the battlefield. Both of the Grand Imperial Armies, one of Termina, the other of Ikama, were equally matched in their desperate struggle for survival.

However, the duel between Cremina and the Horder was terribly mismatched. Cremina ducked under the Horder's flailing blade and stabbed him through the middle with her long sword. The Horder fell.

Romani and Ariel had assembled a dozen Deku archers in lines and were valiantly holding their position in front of the destroyed wall, effectively preventing more Horders from entering the marketplace. Cremina fought her way over to them.

"How goes it, Romani?" Cremina called over the sounds of war.

Romani sighted along her bow and felled another Horder with an arrow. "Alright I guess. We're starting to run out of arrows. Pretty soon we'll be fighting by using our bows as clubs."

"I'll find Kari and round up some infantry," Cremina said. "That'll help offset the Horders when you run out of ammo. Just hold a little while longer."

Descrod's strike force approached Hyrule Castle. The remainder of the Royal Guards had barricaded themselves inside the castle to protect the queen, and had raised the drawbridge. For any other commander, this would have frustrated and even deterred him from his mission.

But Augustine Descrod was not any other commander, and he knew things that the queen did not know he knew about, and that was about to become her downfall. Descrod enjoyed these and many other similar thoughts as he led his troops around to the side of the castle.

There, they found a drainage chute that brought water out of the main courtyard of the castle. The grand fountain in the center of the courtyard drained itself to a little river that was exposed to the air. The river fed the water back to the chute. The chute then drained the water back into the inner moat, and the fountain sucked up water from the moat to use.

In effect, this became a very useful way of reusing water and keeping the water in the inner moat circulating, so that it would not stagnate and become infected. It also provided Descrod with a perfect little secret entrance to the inner sanctums of Hyrule Castle.

Slowly, carefully, one by one, Descrod and his men crawled up the chute and gained access to the inner castle.

Igus de Ikama bolted through the battlefield, using his broadsword to reduce the ranks of the Dark Hordes. The Shadow Riders, the absolute best-of-the-best of Ikama's cavalry units, the most feared riders in the entire Ikamian Army. And Igus had been the best-of-the-best-of-the-best in his day. Even in death, his skill on the back of his skeletal steed was unparalleled.

"Onwards, my Shadow Riders, forever onwards!" Igus called to his men. The cavalry cheered and redoubled their efforts.

Igus rode to where Keeta stood with a group of his infantry, battling against a particularly aggressive group of Horders. Igus helped turn the tide by literally riding into the center of the Horde position and bisecting soldiers.

"Keeta, my friend, how go your battles?" Igus asked.

Keeta replied, "As usual, my lord, as good as they ever could."

"Excellent my friend," Igus acknowledged. "Keeta, the archers' ammunition is nearly depleted at the gap in the perimeter wall. Take yourself and as much infantry as we can spare and get to the wall immediately. When all the arrows are gone, the defense of the wall will be an infantry affair."

"Understood, my liege." Keeta said, saluting Igus. Igus nodded to his old comrade and hurried back into the battle.

The invasion was so well planned and executed that no one had time to prepare for it. The Royal Guards were completely taken by surprised when Descrod and his strike force appeared in the main courtyard.

Descrod himself kept to the thick of the fighting, dispatching several guards before the rest fled to the higher levels of the castle.

"The Triforce must be kept somewhere in the castle." Descrod announced to his men. "Search the ground floor rooms and chambers, all of them. If it is not to be found here, then we take the next level, and the next, until the Triforce is found. Remember, whoever finds me the Triforce will rule his own country, and be more wealthy than he could possibly imagine."

Reguge Zarana cracked a Horder's skull open with the butt-end of his trident. The Zoras held the bank on the south side of the outer moat against the Horders' charge. Localo slew a Horder just before another one leapt up and struck him in the arm with his sword blade. Localo yelled as the blade cut deep into his upper arm. The enraged Zora decapitated the Horder with a single swing of his sword.

Reguge ran to Localo. "Are you injured badly friend?"

Localo grabbed the wound with his hand. "Nay, my Kaiser, the wound is not serious." The Zora looked up. "Where the Devil has Hikari gone to?"

The Zora next to him spoke up. "The quivers of the archers who hold the wall are practically empty. General Keeta and a large compliment of his infantry are preparing to cover it. Hikari has gone to assist them."

Localo grinned. "That's just like my daughter. No one can keep her down."

Cremina dashed the brains of a Horder in front of the wall. Just moments before, the arrows had run out completely. No longer held back by the deadly shafts, the Horders had made a renewed charge to gain the marketplace, but now had to contend with the infantry forces of General Keeta.

Romani grabbed a lance from the ground and sprang to the front of the offensive with her sister. The Horders pressed in from all side, but the infantry would not budge. Keeta himself fought wildly, revealing in the sensation of battle that not even being dead can keep from a creature.

Kari joined them, blocking a Horder's sword swing. "There's still too many of them." Kari gasped out. "No matter how many die, more appear. If we kill one, three more take his place."

Ariel shattered a Horder's kneecap with the blunt end of her rapier. When he collapsed, she stabbed him through the neck. "Then we'll have to kill those three, and when nine more replace them, we'll kill all nine of them. And we'll keep going until either we're all dead, or they are."

With that the little Deku hurled herself at the next oncoming line of Horders.

Room by room, level by level, chamber by chamber, Descrod's forces conquered Hyrule Castle, sustaining only minimal casualties to themselves. The dead guards and soldiers littered the hallways, the servants and palace attendants stained the carpets and rugs with their blood.

But no matter how high in the castle they climbed, no matter how many chambers and rooms they conquered, the strike force still could find absolutely no sign of the Triforce.

And Descrod was getting angry. "Where is it?" he demanded of his troops. "I want it found now!"

"But my lord," one Horder said, "we've searched every single room in the castle. The Triforce refuses to be found."

"Refuses to be found?!" Descrod screamed. "It's not a living thing, it's an object, it can't refuse to do anything!"

"My lord, this way!" Another Horder called from a doorway further down the hallway that the force was standing in. "I think I've found something!"

Descrod shoved his way through the troops and bolted into the room. The Horder that had called to him led him to a balcony that spread out into the open air.

"What?" Descrod demanded. "What did you find?"

The Horder pointed up. Descrod looked to find a ladder fixed into the side of the wall. The ladder led to the very top of the castle.

Descrod grinned and looked to the Horder. "I promote you to the rank of Major in my army. Stay here and let no one up without my permission."

The Horder saluted smartly, unable to keep a grin of delight from his face. Descrod smiled too, but his smile was cold and evil. Descrod reached up and seized the bottom rung of the ladder. Hoisting himself up, he started the long climb to the roof.

When he got there, Descrod looked around. The roof was totally flat, paved with cobblestones, and it looked like no one had been up here for a while.

But there was someone else up here now. Queen Zelda stood at the far end of the roof from where Descrod was. The Ikaylimu smirked and completed his climb up the ladder.

He stood straight, his blood-stained scimitar held tightly in his large bear-like right hand.

"Your Majesty," Descrod called out, bowing mockingly to Zelda. "I had hoped that it wouldn't have come to this, but the decision was entirely yours. I only hope that you have the decency to not try to blame the fall of Hyrule on someone else."

Zelda was impassive. "I blame no one but you for the blood that has been spilled here today. No matter what you do, you will never find the Triforce. It is not even hidden in the castle. It's not even in Hyrule. You've wasted your time."

Descrod shook a finger at her. "Ah, but I'm sure that you know the location of the Triforce, don't you my dear? Come with me, I'll make you my empress, the one who sits next to me and helps decide the fate of the world. Just tell me where the Triforce is."

"Never." Zelda's voice was cold and hard. "I will never tell you where it lies, never."

Descrod's eyes hardened. "I have very little patience right now. My goal, nay, my destiny is in sight, and I will have the location of the Triforce, or else you will not live to see the sun set on this day."

Zelda said nothing, only dropped down into a fighter's stance. Descrod sighed with frustration and began walking across the roof to where Zelda crouched. Hefting his scimitar, he raised it above his head and brought it down.

Saetoushei and Tatl burst into the Temple of Time. The grand structure was exactly the same as it had been the last time Saetoushei had seen it. It's high white walls and carved flagstones stretched from wall to wall.

Saetoushei's footsteps echoed off the walks as he walked to the onyx altar that stood at the far end of the room before a great, locked door.

Upon reaching the altar, he glanced down on it. The altar had dozens upon dozens of characters carved into it. The characters were letters of the ancient language of Mudora, the original language of Hyrule. Not many people even knew of it's existence anymore, and still fewer people actually knew how to read it.

Saetoushei was one of those few people. He stroked the words, whispering them to himself; "The Hero's triumph on Cataclysm's Eve. Wins three symbols of virtue, the Master Sword he shall receive, keeping the Knight's line true.

Beneath the carved words were three curiously-shaped indentations in the onyx. When Saetoushei had first visited the Temple of Time, the indentations were empty. Only after he had acquired the Ocarina of Time from Zelda had he realized that the indents were for the three Spiritual Stones that Saetoushei had recovered at that point.

Now the stones were already inserted into the altar. Since the Ocarina of Time was absolutely necessary to open the Door of Time, no one thought it would do any harm to leave the stones there.

"What're you going to do, Saetoushei?" Tatl asked.

Saetoushei didn't respond verbally. Instead, he removed the Ocarina of time from his tunic. Raising the instrument to his lips, he blew into it.

The haunting melody that issued from the Ocarina startled Tatl to the core of her bones. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard, and yet, it frightened her to no end. Tatl started as she recognized the tune.

"Hey? Isn't that the Song of Time?" she asked.

Suddenly a rumbling sensation filled the entire temple. The Triforce insignia above the great door blazed into brightness, filling the interior of the temple with a brilliant golden light. The Door of Time slowly grated to life, sliding into the walls.

"Stay here Tatl." Saetoushei said.

Alone, he walked through the doorway and into the back room of the temple. It was bathed in shadow, with only one window located high up on the rear wall. A single shaft of light issued from the window, landing on one particular section of the floor, the section that contained a raised platform on it.

Saetoushei walked up the stairs to the middle of the platform. In the center was a small stone pedestal, and in the pedestal stood a great sword. Double-edged, full blood channel running the length of the blade, it's hilt covered in solid blue leather and studded with yellow stones.

Saetoushei unclipped his Bomber's sword of rank from his belt and laid on the ground, along with the Great Fairy Sword from his back. Stepping up to the Pedestal of Time, Saetoushei took a deep breath, seized the handle of the sword with both hands, and yanked the Master Sword free.

Instantly a blinding white filled the entire temple. There was a distant ringing in his ears, a sound that he had not heard for seven years. His clothing began to change, to shimmer around him...

"Saetoushei!" Tatl yelled from the front room. She could hardly see with the light all around her. The frightened fairy strained her eyes to see into the rear room. "Saetoushei, what's going on? Where are you?"

Suddenly a figure appeared in the light, walking calmly towards her. It was Saetoushei's shape, his height, and yet, it was different.

This figure's tunic was green, his pants white. His eyes sparkled and help a cheerfulness in them that Tatl hadn't seen for seven years. He smiled at the astonished fairy.

"Not any more, Tatl." The figure said softly, kindly. "My name is no longer Saetoushei. Please, call me...Link."


	25. Rainbows in the Dark

Chapter 25: "The Battle For Hyrule Castle Part III:

Rainbows In The Dark"

Zelda rolled out of the way as Descrod brought his scimitar down, the blade biting deep into the stone bottom. She straightened up and struck him in the lower back with an open-palmed strike. The blow did little to Descrod, however, and he threw his arm backwards, narrowly missing Zelda's head.

She rolled backwards again as Descrod freed his scimitar and turned back to her. Zelda performed an action with her hands and Descrod felt like he was standing in quicksand, barely able to move. Zelda hit him with magic again, this time a less intricate maneuver that struck him sharply across the face like a blow.

"Very cute, little queen," Descrod growled, "but why don't you just kill me if you refuse to fight me?"

"I do not wish to kill you," Zelda said, her voice sounding strained. "I wish only for you to leave Hyrule and never return!"

Descrod noticed her voice and laughed. "You're weak, out of practice. You can barely hold me, and I haven't even tried to escape yet." With that, Descrod summoned all the strength in his muscles and leapt forwards.

His sudden leap broke Zelda's concentration and caused her spell to fail. Zelda backpedaled and barely avoided Descrod once again as he flew at her. She tripped over a loose stone and fell down hard.

Descrod jumped into the air and plummeted down towards her.

"We can't let them through!" Hikari yelled as she blocked a Horder's wild swing with her sword, forcing his blade to the ground. She balled her fist and punched the soldier in the nose as hard as she could. The Horder yelled and fell to one knee, blood pouring from his broken nose. Kari brought her sword back up and decapitated the Horder with one powerful swing.

Cremina dueled with another Horder as the infantry defenders at the wall continued to hold their own against the Horders. They were unable to accept that, after all that they had done, the wall might still be breached.

General Keeta and his undead had formed a moving wall of creatures that totally sealed off the puncture in the perimeter wall. Horder after Horder attempted to break through Keeta's force, but they were never successful.

"Do not fret, young lady!" Keeta called to Cremina as he cracked a Horder across the face with one enormous bony hand. "There's not need to fear, we won't let them through!"

Romani fought wildly with her lance, unused to close-quarters combat. She flailed the sharp bladed weapon around her, wounding many different Horders but only killing a few.

"Romani!" Cremina yelled at her sister. The younger girl turned to find a Horder bearing down on her. She swung the lance up just in time for the Horder to impale himself upon it's blade.

"Just hold them off!" Romani yelled back to her sister. "We just need to hold them off! Give Saetoushei time, he'll come through, he always does!"

Link swung the Master Sword, cleaving a Horder nearly in half. Another soldier hurled a spear at him. Link casually deflected it with his Mirror Shield.

The Horders had lowered the drawbridge to the castle proper after they had seize control of the castle. Now Link strode across it purposefully as the Horders scrambled to intercept and remove the solitary warrior from their ranks.

Link fought them all off, an inner fire that he had thought extinguished many years before, fueled him to keep going, to keep pressing on. He had an obligation to Zelda, to Hyrule, and now, to Romani.

"I have to go back to her," Link had told Tatl in the Temple of Time. "I have to help her, to find her once again. I gave her up once, many years ago, I will never do that again."

Link shattered the kneecap of a Horder with a blow from the hilt of the Master Sword. The Horder screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Link grabbed the unfortunate soldier by the neck and yanked him closer to him. "Where is Descrod?" Link demanded of the Horder, in a voice that would frighten Beelzebub Himself. "Where is he?'

Quivering in fear, the soldier pointed to the staircase that led up to the next level of the palace. Understanding, Link said to the Horder. "If you are still here when I return, you will be given the chance to change my mind. If you can't you die. If anyone else tries to stop you, tell them that the Hero of Time has given you Sanctuary."

Link dropped the Horder and sprinted to the staircase. Tatl flew close behind him. "What are you going to do when you find Descrod?'

"I'm going to kill him, Tatl." Link said. "I'm going to kill him."

"Come lads, fight with all you've got!" Igus de Ikama yelled to his cavalry as the Shadow Riders pounded through the battlefield. For the first time, there was a noticeable drop in the number of Horders.

"We just might have a chance to win this thing," Igus muttered to himself. "If only we can keep taking out Horders faster than they can take us out, we might have a chance."

Almost on cue, as if somewhere, some deity was mocking him, Igus was two of his Shadow Riders fall under combined efforts of Horders. The riders yelled as their bones were broken, rendering them unable to fight.

"Igus!" The call came from the direction of the wall. Igus turned to see the Gorons being backed against the edge of the moat.

"Gorons can't swim!" Igus yelled. Beckoning to two of his riders, he plunged after the Gorons.

Swiftstroke hacked wildly with his battle-ax at the pressing wall of Horders. He and his people were nearly to the most.

"Is this how we die, Chieftain?" one of the Gorons to the side of Swiftstroke yelled. "To drown like dogs in a bloody river?"

"If it is, better a bloody river than a dirty one!" Swiftstroke shot back.

A Horder thrust his sword forward, it's blade piercing the thick skin on Swiftstroke's upper arm. The Goron Chieftain growled and broke off the sword's blade with one giant hand. He smashed the ax over the Horder's head, watching with grim satisfaction as the soldier's head split wide open.

Suddenly a trio of Shadow Riders literally rode into the middle of the Horders menacing the Gorons and started swinging. The Horder charge broke down into mass confusion as the Horders turned to deal with this new threat, and the Gorons struck them from behind.

Igus hailed Swiftstroke, a massive grin on the Ikaylimu's demonic-looking face. "All hail Swiftstroke, King of the Gorons!"

Swiftstroke smirked. A ruler purposely greeting another ruler by the wrong title was something of a traditional joke in Termina. He raised his bear-like hand to Igus. "All Hail Igus de Ikama, Emperor of Ikama!"

Link strode purposefully down the hallway on the fourth level of Hyrule Castle. The higher he climbed, the fewer Horders he encountered. However, the few he did meet fought more desperately than the ones on the lower levels.

"It's like they're trying to protect something," Link remarked to Tatl after killing another Horder.

"Or someone," Tatl replied.

Link nodded. "Descrod must be close by, I'm sure of it."

Turning the corner in the hallway, Link caught sight of a pair of Horders flanking the double doors to Zelda's chambers.

"They're guarding the doors," Link muttered to himself. "Now isn't that the absolute biggest giveaway there is?"

Striding towards them, Link engaged the Horders. One hurled his spear at the Hylian. Link sidestepped the throw and slew the Horder with a thrust of the Master Sword.

The second Horder gripped his spear in both hands and dropped down into a fighter's crouch. Link did the same, acknowledging the Horder's knowledge of combat.

The Horder struck first, lashing out with the butt-end of his spear. Link leapt over the wooden shaft and slashed downwards with the Master Sword. The Horder jumped out of the way and thrust the spearhead at Link. The Hylian blocked the spear thrust with the Mirror Shield and parried with the Master Sword, breaking the Horder's hold on his weapon and disarming him.

The Horder dropped to his knees. "You have beaten me," the Horder said. "Please allow me to end my life according to bushido. Allow me to perform seppuku."

Link stared down at the soldier. "Alright."

Link bent over and picked up the Horder's spear. He offered it to the soldier. The Horder placed the butt-end on the ground and leaned onto the point. He plunged the spearhead into his stomach and ripped it up to his throat, slicing his chest open. The Horder dropped to his knees as blood cascaded over his limbs. Before the Horder could drop all the way to the floor, Link raised the Master Sword over his head. "Banzai!!!" Link screamed as he brought the Master Sword down and decapitated the Horder.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tatl moaned, her usual off-white coloring turning to a sickly yellow.

"He battled like a true fighter," Link said. He saluted the corpse with the Master Sword. "That's a warrior's death."

So said, Link turned and entered Zelda's chambers.

Cremina panted as she fought with yet another Horder. She was exhausted, the effort to raise and wield her blades was almost too much for her.

The bank of infantry protecting the fallen wall was starting to weaken. Several undead soldiers lay on the ground, their bones crushed. The bodies of all manner of creatures lay strewn about. Cremina wasn't sure how much longer they would all last.

Suddenly another Horder appeared as if from nowhere, slicing Cremina's arm open with his sword. She moaned and collapsed, unable to keep herself up any longer.

Kari screamed her name and seized a spear from the ground near her. She hurled it. The spear thudded into the chest of the Horder and he fell, but another appeared behind him, aiming his own spear, a spear that he now hurled at Cremina.

Cremina watches the spear coming. It seemed as if time was in slow motion. She thought she heard the sound of running feet, then the sound of someone yelling her own name.

The spear seemed closer than ever, but Romani was there, leaping in front of Cremina, the spear boring itself deep into her stomach. Romani fell next to Cremina and lay on the ground. Cremina saw the look of agony on Keeta's face as, too late, he beheaded the Horder with one swipe of his enormous hand.

Cremina could remember nothing more, as she passed out into darkness.

Link strode cautiously into Zelda's front chamber. The room was dark and still, furniture had been knocked down and thrown every which-way. The antique writing desk that Zelda's father had owned lay upended against one wall.

Link continued through the chambers. Everywhere he went lay evidence of Descrod's aggression. Everything, all of Zelda's personal items, lay destroyed and ruined.

The Hylian entered the royal bedchamber. Even the bed had been ravaged and ripped to shreds, the sheets sliced into ribbons by sharp blades. However, unlike the rest of the rooms in Zelda's wing of the castle, there was someone else in the bedchamber.

A single, solitary Horder stood in the doorway that lead to the balcony. He was pale-faced and tall, with a shock of blond hair that sprayed outwards from underneath his military helmet.

"Where is your master?" Link asked the Horder.

The Horder gestured upwards with one arm. "Up there, dealing with your Queen, I expect."

Link's face grew hot as his blood boiled. "Stand aside, soldier."

"Never," the Horder's voice did not waver. "I am Major Stocklachev of the Grand Imperial Army of the great Kingdom of Ikama, under the command of his Excellency, the great Ikaylimu Augustine Descrod The Third. I will move for no man other than the Ikaylimu that I serve."

"Stocklachev, you're a fool to think that Descrod gives a damn about you or any one of your comrades. If he gains control of the Triforce, then he won't need you or your fellow soldiers any longer."

Stocklachev did not budge. "Talk all you want; I will never desert my lord and master."

Link hefted the Master Sword. "Then I believe that it is your duty, as a soldier, to fight me." He dropped down into a wrestler's stance, bringing the Master Sword to bear on Stocklachev.

The Major also dropped into a stance. "I do believe it is my duty."

The two fighters remained still for a moment, sizing each other up, before rushing at each other.

"This is it, friend." Reguge called to Swiftstroke.

The two and their forces were hopelessly surrounded by Horders. There were simply too many of them to be fought off. The losses that the defenders had suffered could not be overcome. They were about to lose the fight.

"Even if we die now, today, at least Keeta still holds the wall," Swiftstroke replied. "No matter what, as long as the Dark Hordes cannot get into the castle, Hyrule still stands firm. Let us die like warriors!"

Roaring battle cries, the two rallied their remaining forces and plunged forward, into the vanguard of the Dark Hordes.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and quiver uncontrollably. Reguge and Swiftstroke looked up to see dozens upon dozens of Gorons come rolling and charging into the Dark Hordes, pursued by hundreds of humans armed with knives, short swords, and daggers. The river leading to the moat seemed to boil and erupt as wave after wave of Zoras emerged from it's waters and rushed the Horders.

Gaping in open-mouthed astonishment, Reguge felt someone come up beside him. Reguge turned to see the fattest Zora that he had ever seen stride next to him. The fat Zora asked him, "Good sir, could you please direct me to the ruler of these Zoras?"

Overcoming his amazement, Reguge composed himself. "That would be me, sir, I am Reguge Zarana, Kaiser of the Zoras of Termina."

The fat Zora laughed, rolls of blubber rippling down his body. "Very good, then. I am Grungle Drowsic, King of the Zoras of Hyrule." Grungle turned and pointed at a particularly fierce-looking Goron that had recently joined the fray. "And that is Link Darunia, son of Darunia the Hero. He is the ruling Chieftain of the Gorons of Hyrule."

"And all those humans, where do they come from?" Reguge asked.

Grungle replied, "They are the inhabitants of Kakariko Village, that lies at the base of Death Mountain. The village was established by the ancient Sheiklan warriors of long ago."

Zelda rolled out of the way again as Descrod attempted to kill her with the scimitar. Descrod was red-faced and furious. "This is all for naught, you know!" he yelled at Zelda. "You can't keep blocking and dodging me forever!"

Zelda panted. She refused to say anything to Descrod, but she knew he was right. She was exhausted, her body ached, and her magic was nearly depleted. Her body couldn't take much more rolling around on the stones of the roof.

Her body...

Descrod stalked towards her again. Zelda danced to the other side of the roof. The two combatants eyed each other dangerously.

Her body...

Zelda's mind was strained, tired. She would trip and fall soon, she knew, and then she wouldn't be able to get back. There was something she could do, but for the life of her, Zelda couldn't think of what it was, unless-

Her BODY!!!

It hit her suddenly, like a tidal wave of thought and emotion. Zelda straightened up and summoned all magic back to her. Her mind swelled and ached at the strain of holding it all in, but Zelda forced it to anyway. Her arms moved around in a complex wave of motions, and when she finished, she slammed her hands together to created a triangle between them.

Descrod gasped as an image of the Triforce appeared in the triangle between Zelda's hands. Specifically, the Triforce of Wisdom began to glow and pulsate. Then the image exploded outwards, a hot white light blinding Descrod and forcing him to throw an arm up to shield his eyes.

When the light faded away, Descrod uncovered his eyes. Zelda no longer stood on the rooftop with him; instead, a wiry young man dressed in an old-fashioned fighter's _gi_ with a blood-red insignia of a half-closed eye over a bloody sunrise stood there, already falling expertly into a shoot wrestler's position.

"I am called Shiek, last of the Sheiklan warriors of Hyrule. Like Zelda has stated before now, you will never hold the Triforce in your hands."

Then, before Descrod could fully recover from his astonishment, Shiek ran forward and jumped at him.

"Surrender, foul scum!" Igus' loud, evil-sounding voice boomed over the horrific battlefield. The remainder of the Dark Horders were completely surrounded by the enlarged forces of Termina and Hyrule. Less than five hundred Horders remained of the once-great army that Descrod had raised.

The Horders looked around wildly, trying to find some flaw in the flanks of their opponents that they could exploit, some gap in the lines that they could break through, anything that they could use to escape.

But there was none, and they knew it. The ruined Dark Hordes that Augustine Descrod had used to conquer the Kingdom of Ikama threw down their weapons and knelt upon the blood-stained ground. Placing their hands behind their necks, they bowed their heads, except for one. He walked up to Igus and presented his sword to Igus.

"I am Captain Pulleiarno, commanding officer of the Dark Hordes. I surrender to you."

From the seat of his skeletal steed, Ikaylimu Igus de Ikama reached down and accepted Pulleiarno's sword. Pulleiarno dropped to his knees as nearly the entire defending force raised their arms and cheered wildly at the incredible victory they had won.

Nearly everyone cheered. On the fringes of the army, in front of the fallen perimeter wall, Hikari held Cremina, who was cradling a broken body and crying hysterically.

Link and Stocklachev cross blades in the middle of the chamber. Stocklachev struck at Link with the palm of his free hand. Link broke their blades apart and danced backwards as Stocklachev rushed to pursue him. Link swung the Master Sword up at Stocklachev. The Horder blocked with his blade.

The two performed a deadly dance around the room, hacking and striking out at each other with their swords. Stocklachev kicked out at Link, striking him in the right knee. Link fell to his knees as Stocklachev raised his sword above his head to perform a killing blow. Link lifted the Master Sword and stabbed Stocklachev through the ribs with it. The Horder stopped short, blood running down his chest and staining his uniform. Then Stocklachev dropped to the floor.

Link pulled the Master Sword free of Stocklachev's corpse, rubbing his knee. He hurried to the balcony. From above, he could hear the sounds of battle. Looking up, Link saw the ladder leading to the roof. Sheathing the Master Sword, Link grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder and began the long climb to the top of the castle.


	26. Above the Queen's Chambers

Chapter 26: "The Battle For Hyrule Castle Part IV:

Above The Queen's Chambers"

Shiek leapt across the rooftop to where Descrod stood in astonishment. He dodged out of the way as Shiek landed nimbly upon the flagstones. The young Sheiklan warrior resumed his wrestler's stance as he stalked the Ikaylimu. Descrod eyed the young man cautiously. This was kind of magic completely unknown to Descrod, this swapping of physical forms. He would have to research it more.

But for now, Descrod wielded his scimitar expertly, watching for some sign of fear from the young man. There was none; Shiek remained calm and unmoved as he slowly advanced upon his much-larger adversary.

Descrod struck first, lashing out with the long, curved blade of the scimitar. Shiek leapt straight up into the air, over the blade, and got underneath Descrod's guard to smash his fist into the Ikaylimu's face. Descrod felt his nose break as he backpedaled away from the Sheiklan.

Shiek ran after Descrod, trying to strike him again, but Descrod danced to one side and caught Shiek in the side of the head with the butt-end of the scimitar. Shiek backed away, rubbing his head.

"Why you little fool!" Descrod called, feeling the blood run down his face from his ruined nose. "You can't beat me! I offer you your life, just tell me where to find the Triforce!"

"Never!" Shiek shot back, a pounding headache in his head. "No matter what, kill me if you will, but you will never hold the power of the gods in your hands!"

Descrod roared and charged the Sheiklan, swinging the scimitar in a diagonal cut. Shiek dodged and lashed out with his long legs, catching Descrod behind the kneecap. Descrod dropped to one knee as Shiek jumped up and kicked out with his legs again. This time, Descrod brought the scimitar up to block Shiek's kick. Shiek's leg struck the broadside of the scimitar, knocking the Sheiklan off-balance.

Descrod got back to his feet as Shiek came at him again, a blur of fists and feet. Descrod parried Shiek and whipped the broadside of the scimitar into Shiek's head. Shiek stumbled backwards as the long gash in his face began to spew blood.

Descrod charged again, this time ramming into Shiek, knocking the Sheiklan head-over-heels with a massive shoulder block. The Ikaylimu laughed out loud and raised the scimitar above his head again. But Shiek, from his prone position on the rooftop, raised his right leg and kicked Descrod squarely between the legs.

The Ikaylimu moaned in agony and dropped the scimitar. Shiek coiled his body like a serpent, reaching up with his legs and wrapping them around Descrod's neck. He used his leg strength to drag Descrod over him, flipping him in a circle to land flat on his back on the flagstones.

The Sheiklan raised himself up on his feet, seizing the scimitar in both hands. As Descrod stood up, Shiek used the scimitar as a vaulting pole, crashing into Descrod's face.

"What do you think of me now, Descrod?" Shiek shouted, the headache he felt now turning into a crescendo upon his skull. "I again extend my hand to you; I give you an offer that will ensure that you leave here with your life. Remove yourself from Hyrule forever, or suffer the wrath."

Descrod laughed again. "Who's wrath, little one?" Descrod swung his legs in a wide circle, tripping Shiek and bringing him down to the rooftop. The scimitar went flying to the other side of the roof.

As Shiek struggled to his feet, Descrod leaned up and dealt the Sheiklan a fierce blow from the palm of his hand. Now it was Shiek's nose that shattered under a heavy blow. The young man groaned as warm blood flowed down his face.

Descrod stood over the Sheiklan, grinning maliciously. The Ikaylimu reached down and grabbed Shiek with both hands. He leaned backwards and held the Sheiklan in the air by the neck. Shiek struggled to free himself from Descrod's vice grip. Slowly the oxygen was being forced out of his lungs. The young man's legs flailed underneath him, striking Descrod in the chest but unable to make the Ikaylimu relax his chokehold.

Eventually, Descrod grinned and hurled Shiek from him. The Sheiklan flew across the roof and struck the stones hard. As he lay there, coughing up blood, his body shimmered and returned to that of Queen Zelda, gasping for air upon the ground.

Descrod strode over to where the scimitar lay on the ground. Bending over, he picked it up and returned to where Zelda's prone form lay. Once more, Descrod raised the scimitar above his head. "One last chance, your Majesty, the Triforce, where is it?"

Zelda coughed and locked eyes with her tormentor. "Never." She said evenly.

Descrod shrugged and prepared to swing down with the blade when he looked up at a sound on the ladder.

Link seized the final rung on the ladder and hauled himself over the top to finally gain the surface of the roof. He stared down with Descrod, the Ikaylimu standing over the fallen Zelda.

"Move away, Descrod," Link said.

Descrod shrugged again and kicked Zelda's body away from him. He pointed down to her and said, "She puts up a good fight, but not good enough. Now, shall you simply tell me the location of the Triforce, or do I need to beat you too?"

Link unsheathed the Master Sword and hefted it. "I don't intend to be beaten by you, Descrod. Fight me, here and now. Just remember; I don't plan to lose."


	27. Bury My Soul at Wounded Knee

Chapter 27: "The Battle For Hyrule Castle Part V:

Bury My Soul At Wounded Knee"

Link and Descrod met in the middle of the rooftop, their blades clashing together. Descrod broke apart and swung at Link's head, sending the Hylian rolling away from the whirling blade.

"Do you still wish to fight with me?" Descrod asked Link. "I have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. You cannot beat me."

"Yes I can," Link replied, a strange fire burning behind his eyes. "I can, and I will."

They rushed at each other, smashing their swords together again and again. Link parried one of Descrod's thrusts and lashed out with the Master Sword, cracking it against Descrod's left elbow. Descrod moaned with pain and, balling his fist, punched Link in the face. The Hylian backpedaled as he tasted blood on his tongue.

"You couldn't beat me at Clock Town." Descrod taunted, waving the scimitar back and forth underneath Link's eyes. "You couldn't save all those innocent people! What makes you think that you have the ghost of a chance here?"

Link leapt at Descrod, knocking him backwards a few paces. "I never crossed blades with you at Clock Town!" he screamed, battering Descrod with sword strikes. "If you and I had dueled there, we wouldn't even be here today!"

Descrod blocked Link with the scimitar and pressed the attack, forcing the Hylian back with the strength of his attack. "You have no chance, do you hear me? Just give it up, little boy, you can't win!"

Link counter the Ikaylimu's press with the Master Sword and reared up into the older man's face. "Try me."

The pair dueled back and forth across the rooftop; their activity observed by only one person. Zelda forced herself to her knees, surveying the battle with blood-covered eyes. Catching sight of a sharp piece of rock that had broken from the roof, she straightened herself and took aim.

Descrod forced Link back towards the edge of the roof, dangerously close to tumbling over into the abyss below. The Ikaylimu roared in victory and prepared to knock Link off.

A rock flew through the air and struck Descrod in the right eye. He yelled in pain and turned to face Zelda. Link used the distraction to raise his left arm and stab the Master Sword through Descrod's right thigh. As the Ikaylimu screamed, Link lashed out with his leg, knocking Descrod backwards over the edge of the roof and into open space.

Zelda gasped and hurried to the edge of the roof with Link. They watched Descrod fall, only to land on the next rooftop down. He struck the roof and rolled under cover, out of their sight.

Link turned to Zelda. "Is there any way that I can get down there?"

"Yes," Zelda replied, turning and pointing to a metal ladder secured to the wall that led down to the next level. "We had these put in so we could access all areas of the castle if need be."

Link hurried to the ladder and slung himself onto it. He looked back at Zelda. "Stay here," he ordered and climbed down.

Unlike the previous rooftop, the next level was dark and cluttered; misshapen lumps of stone, carved into gargoyles and winged demons and stone angels, covered the sides and parts of the middle of the roof. There was plenty of places that Descrod could be hiding, licking his wounds and waiting for Link to carelessly wander by.

Slowly, cautiously, Master Sword in hand, Link crept across the perimeter of the roof, eyes darting back and forth, searching for Descrod. He covered the entire outer ledge of the roof, without seeing any sign of the Ikaylimu.

Moving inward, Link crept through the statues that cluttered the center of the roof. Suddenly, from behind one of the gargoyles, can a horrific screaming and moaning. Link dashed around the statue to find Descrod lying on the ground, face in hands, convulsing wildly. Link lowered the Master Sword, thinking that Descrod was having a seizure, and that his death-throws were upon him. But the moaning suddenly changed pitch, became deeper, and turned more into a keening of rage than pain. Link kicked the body over, and gasped.

Descrod's face was a terrifying mass of purples and reds. His eyes were like bright orange lanterns. Spikes protruded from the sides, each one with a point so sharp that Link couldn't see the end.

Link realized in horror that Augustine Descrod had surrendered himself to Majora's Mask, and that the demon wasn't satisfied with simply possessing Descrod's body; the demon was using Descrod's weakened state to free itself from the confines of the mask, and was changing Descrod's body into it's own.

The creature locked eyes with Link and screamed in rage. It seized the scimitar that lay next to it. As Link watched, the scimitar mutated and changed form, becoming a sword with a wicked black-metal blade. Red lightning arched up and down the new weapon's blade.

Link backed up slowly as the demon raised itself to it's feet. Pointing the sword at Link, it spoke in a deep voice. "I recognize you, swordsman. You will not be the cause of my death this time."

Raising the Mirror Shield so that it stood between him and the creature, Link hefted the Master Sword and replied, "You are not welcome in this world, nor in any other that may or may not exist. Our fight must be to the death; I will have it no other way."

Majora laughed. "To the death must our fight be? Very well then, little warrior, I shall relish the pleasure that my revenge upon you will bring!"

Majora struck out with it's sword. Link ducked and the blade cut deep into the stone gargoyle, ripping a large chunk of rock out of it. The demon yanked it's sword free as Link backpedaled to the safety of the open sections of the roof.

The demon pursued him relentlessly. Link raised the Mirror Shield to block the next sword blow, only to find himself on his back, the demon whipping it's legs out and knocking him flat. Majora hurled it's sword down at Link. Link rolled to the side as the blade stabbed through the roof. The Hylian scrambled to his feet as Majora freed it's sword from the roof and raced after him.

Link threw up the Master Sword to intercept Majora's blade as it came sweeping downwards towards his head. A shower of sparks erupted from the blades when they met. Link desperately sought a refuge from the demon as the blades continued to clash and strike each other. Majora found an opening and whirled his sword down, slicing into Link's right hand. Link howled and dropped the Mirror Shield on the roof. Dodging a sword swipe aimed directly for his head, Link bolted across the roof and threw himself in amongst the statues and gargoyles.

From her perch on the higher roof, Queen Zelda watched the pitched battle with morbid fascination. She was doubtless that the monster that Link now dueled with had once been Augustine Descrod, but wasn't sure how the transformation took place. She was a White Mage, and knew nothing about the forming of Black Magic, only how to counter it.

Zelda gasped as the monster drew blood from Link, depriving him of his shield. She watched as Link retreated back into the maze of stone statues, the monster following close behind. Zelda hurried to the ladder leading to the lower level, but hesitated. She wanted desperately to help Link, but was herself exhausted. Her stores of magic were nearly depleted, and she could hardly hold herself straight. Zelda sat down on the top of the ladder and began tuning herself into the essence of nature. She began, little by little, to summon more power, more magic, into herself, hoping that she would be able to consume enough for one final spell...

Link crouched, hidden by a particularly hideous gargoyle. He listened to Majora's plodding footsteps as the Arch-Demon attempted to find his prey in the virtual maze of statues.

The Hylian swore violently under his breath. His right hand ached terribly, he was tired, and the loss of blood was starting to give him a headache. Link didn't know how much longer he could remain hidden from Majora, much lest be able to survive against him in direct contact.

Suddenly the head of the gargoyle Link was hiding behind was decapitated as the demon discovered it's victim. Link dodged backwards as Majora bounded over the gargoyle and threw it's sword forward. Link deflected the blade with the Master Sword. Majora struck and hacked wildly at the Hylian as Link was constantly driven backwards by the demon's sword blows.

Link was knocked backwards into a statue and struck his head on a rocky outcropping. Sliding to his knees, he was barely able to block Majora's next sword swipe.

Suddenly a fierce rage overtook Link. Like there was an Arch-Demon of his own, just waiting inside to be released, new power surged through Link's body and mind. He had experienced this feeling only once before, when he had battled the monstrous Ganon in the ruins of Ganondorf's castle. The Bloodwrath surged through him, igniting flames that coursed through his lungs and arteries, and fueled him enough to battle back against the accursed demon.

Majora's eyes widened as the demon found itself being forced backwards by the Hylian. The two combatants slashed and hacked back and forth, slowly fighting their way through the forest of statues and gargoyles.

Zelda reached the bottom of the ladder and turned to watch the fight. She felt calmer, stronger than she had for quite a while. Zelda began summoning up all of her restored magic, all of her strength for one last shot, one final idea that had somehow found it's way into her mind. If it worked, Link would have a chance to win, if it didn't...

"If this doesn't work," Zelda whispered to herself, "then we're doomed, and all of Hyrule with us."

They were fighting alongside the very edge of the castle now, and this time Link was in control, forcing Majora to stay on the defensive as the two fighters battled their way along the roof. The Hylian swung wildly, again and again, the demon desperately blocking and parrying every blow, every slash, every strike.

Then Link's strength suddenly failed him as, to his horror, the Bloodwrath drained from his system. He failed to block a slash from Majora's sword, and the dark blade ripped a jagged line down his left arm. The demon struck out with one long leg and knocked Link flat on his back. Majora screamed in victory and raised it's sword over it's head, preparing to kill Link. Link desperately tried to raise the Master Sword, but found himself still too weak to lift his arm. The demon hurled it's sword down towards Link's heart-

-a blinding white light exploded to the side of them, and the demon screamed.

Zelda gasped as the monster felled Link, the Hylian bouncing off the flagstones. "It's now or never," the queen muttered furiously to herself. Summoning all the magic left in her weak body, Zelda concentrated it all in one magical spell.

Zelda whispered, "Heal!" and threw her arms wide, blowing the white-hot bolt of magic power directly at the monster.

The demon screamed, not in victory this time but in agony. Majora dropped it's sword as it clawed at it's face. Link looked up in wonder as he realized that Majora was trying to force it's face back onto it's body. With a terrible keening, Majora's face was ripped off it's body, and the demon's body buckled and writhed in pain as it began shimmering and changing itself.

Link hauled himself to his feet, picking up the Master Sword as he did so. The light faded away, and Augustine Descrod stood there, bending to retrieve his blade. Link noted that Majora's sword had reverted back to the Ikaylimu's scimitar. Majora's Mask lay upon the ground, it's horrific face glaring up at the sky.

Link leveled the Master Sword at Descrod. "Surrender, now!" the Hylian growled at the Ikaylimu.

Still weak, Descrod smirked at Link. "You will never have the pleasure of hearing those words from my mouth, little warrior."

Descrod leapt at Link. Link parried the first strike and ducked under the next, putting himself between Descrod and the ledge. The Hylian turned back to face Descrod-

-and felt the cold steel of the scimitar intercept his body as he turned, the sharp blade biting deep into his side, slicing through his stomach. Blood spewed upon the ground.

Zelda screamed. Descrod laughed maliciously. The Ikaylimu's sword swing turned him away from Link for just a moment. With all the strength left in his body, Link brought the Master Sword above his head and slashed down.

Descrod screamed as the Master Sword cut deep into his back, ripping through his spine and tearing discs, muscle, and skin.

The Hylian fell hard on the roof as the Ikaylimu teetered on the edge of the rooftop. Link spit blood and looked up, locking eyes with Descrod. The older man smiled, and said, "Good shot, Saetoushei."

Link spit more blood and growled, "Link. My name is Link."

Descrod smiled again. "Very well then, Link. It was a very good shot."

And with that, Ikaylimu Augustine Descrod III let himself go, falling backwards over the edge of the roof. He fell down, through the air, until his body was lost in the darkness of the abyss below.

Zelda ran to the edge and cradled Link in her arms. "Oh Link," she whispered.

The young man grinned, blood covering the lower part of his face and running out of the gash in his lower body. "I stopped them both" he whispered. "I stopped Descrod and Majora. Don't worry Zelda, Hyrule is safe."

"I know Link, I know it is." Zelda said. "Rest, rest now. I need to get you to a doctor."

Link raised a hand to stop her. "Don't bother, my vision is already fading."

"No!" Zelda replied sternly. "I won't let you die!"

Link smiled, "Zelda, you cannot control or stop fate. My time has come. Just, before I go, I want to say 'I'm sorry'"

"Oh Link," Zelda said again, "you don't have anything to apologize for. I was just as wrong."

"It doesn't really matter much now at this point in time," Link replied. "The Gerudos are no more, it doesn't matter if they get relocated." The young man gasped as fresh pain blossomed in his stomach, and he felt himself growing cold. "Zelda?"

"I'm here, Link." The young woman whispered. "I'm right here."

"Promise me something," Link said. "Promise me you'll make sure Romani is okay, that she's taken care of."

"I'll find this Romani, I promise Link." Zelda said.

Link smiled, and laughed a little, and lay still. Zelda whispered his name again and again, tears running down her face, as the morning sun began to poke it's head above the horizon, casting it's light on the two young bodies lying on the bloodstained rooftop of Hyrule Castle, the young lady weeping and holding the body of her dead friend.


	28. Epilogues

Epilogue I: "Stairway To Heaven"

It was raining slightly. Gray clouds hung low in the sky, blanketing the earth with its cool water. All around them, flowers raised up and sucked in the wondrous moisture of life, blooming in a startling wide range of vibrant color. Hyrule was truly known for it's beautiful springtime.

But the beauty of the season was lost on the small parade that wound it's way up the path towards the Temple of Time. Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, walked in the front of the procession, flanked by Igus de Ikama, Ikaylimu of the restored nation of Ikama, and General Keeta, commander of the Grand Imperial Army of Ikama, holding a long, slender item wrapped in soft silk. Behind them, the wedded couple Hikari and Cremina Zotanus, lawfully-elected rulers of Clock Town walked with the coffin that contained Romani's body.

Behind them, Swiftstroke and Link Darunia, Chieftains of the Gorons of Termina and Hyrule, and Reguge Zarana and Grungle Drowsic, Kaiser and King of the Zoras of Termina and Hyrule, carried the coffin that held Link's body. Above that, Tatl and Tael floated, sprinkling the parade with faint sparks that helped warm their cold, wet, miserable bodies.

The little procession reached and entered the Temple of Time. Zelda motioned to the pallbearers to follow her, then walked up to the stairway that led to the rear room of the temple.

They placed the two coffins side-by-side, directly in front of the Pedestal of Time. Zelda slowly walked up to the pedestal and turned to face the little assembly.

"We are here, now, today, to say good-bye to two dear friends. They fought for the freedom of your world, and mine, and were both killed protecting those they loved."

Cremina stepped forward. "Romani was my little sister. She loved everyone and everything around her, regardless of any other issues. She," Cremina's voice caught in her throat, "she loved me for who I am, not what I believed in."

Keeta spoke next. "Nearly a decade ago, my spirit lay desecrated and trapped in a nightmarish prison in Ikama. Link arrived and freed me. He was a good officer, a great fighter, and an even better friend. Romani was a tough young woman who could shoot better than any other archer I'd ever seen, and she was a good person."

One by one, the others offered their little comments about the pair. Finally, Zelda stepped up to the pedestal again. She unwrapped the thing in her arms to reveal the Master Sword. "I recommit this blade of evil's bane back to it's eternal resting place, in the hope that it's magic shall never falter, and as a protector to these bodies that we commit to it."

With that, Zelda slammed the Master Sword back into the Pedestal of Time. The other rulers nodded solemnly and slowly filed back out of temple.

Outside of the temple, however, they found that the rain had stopped, and sunlight warmed the ground all around them. Igus was about to comment about the flowers when Cremina screamed and pointed in front of them.

What the group saw will never be forgotten by any of them. The image of what appeared to be two young children danced and frolicked in the pasture directly opposite the Temple of Time. The children, one male and one female, laughed as they chased each other around the field of flowers.

Cremina ran forward, followed closely by the rest of the procession. They stopped and stared at the two shades of the children. The children stopped and looked at them.

It was Link and Romani, both age ten. Their young faces beamed with light and happiness as they looked at their friends. The children waved to the group and, laughing, slowly faded into nothingness.

Hikari wrapped an arm around Cremina, who laughed and smiled and cried all at the same time. Igus de Ikama's bony face broke and cracked into a wide grin. Keeta laughed, Reguge smiled. Zelda's eyes watered with tears, and she too laughed, the feeling of heavy dead weight gone from her heart.

The day shone with the bright sunlight. Flowers of all colors blossomed and bloomed all around them. Zelda looked up into the clear blue sky, and smiled.

"Thank you, Link. Thank you, Romani. Thank you and all the others, who became martyrs in the hope that our lives would be saved. Your hopes were not in vain. Thank you."

THE END

Epilogue II: "November Rain"

It was raining slightly. Gray clouds hung low in the sky, blanketing the earth with its cool water. All around them, flowers raised up and sucked in the wondrous moisture of life, blooming in a startling wide range of vibrant color. Hyrule was truly known for it's beautiful springtime.

But the beauty of the season was lost on the small parade that wound it's way up the path towards the Temple of Time. Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, walked in the front of the procession, flanked by Igus de Ikama, Ikaylimu of the restored nation of Ikama, and General Keeta, commander of the Grand Imperial Army of Ikama, holding a long, slender item wrapped in soft silk. Behind them, the wedded couple Hikari and Cremina Zotanus, lawfully-elected rulers of Clock Town walked with the coffin that contained Romani's body.

Behind them, Swiftstroke and Link Darunia, Chieftains of the Gorons of Termina and Hyrule, and Reguge Zarana and Grungle Drowsic, Kaiser and King of the Zoras of Termina and Hyrule, carried the coffin that held Link's body. Above that, Tatl and Tael floated, sprinkling the parade with faint sparks that helped warm their cold, wet, miserable bodies.

The little procession reached and entered the Temple of Time. Zelda motioned to the pallbearers to follow her, then walked up to the stairway that led to the rear room of the temple.

They placed the two coffins side-by-side, directly in front of the Pedestal of Time. Zelda slowly walked up to the pedestal and turned to face the little assembly.

"We are here, now, today, to say good-bye to two dear friends. They fought for the freedom of your world, and mine, and were both killed protecting those they loved."

Cremina stepped forward. "Romani was my little sister. She loved everyone and everything around her, regardless of any other issues. She," Cremina's voice caught in her throat, "she loved me for who I am, not what I believed in."

Keeta spoke next. "Nearly a decade ago, my spirit lay desecrated and trapped in a nightmarish prison in Ikama. Link arrived and freed me. He was a good officer, a great fighter, and an even better friend. Romani was a tough young woman who could shoot better than any other archer I'd ever seen, and she was a good person."

One by one, the others offered their little comments about the pair. Finally, Zelda stepped up to the pedestal again. She unwrapped the thing in her arms to reveal the Master Sword. "I recommit this blade of evil's bane back to it's eternal resting place, in the hope that it's magic shall never falter, and as a protector to these bodies that we commit to it."

With that, Zelda slammed the Master Sword back into the Pedestal of Time. The other rulers nodded solemnly and slowly filed back out of temple.

Outside of the temple, the light rain had turned into a full-blown storm. The little flowers where ripped asunder, and their petals scattered to the winds.

Igus de Ikama witnessed this, and remarked to Zelda, "Like the emotions and moods of the living, so to, does this storm whirl them all into turmoil."

Zelda nodded, feeling the leaden lump that was her heart beat in her chest. She watched Hikari lead Cremina down the path towards the castle. Turning to Link Daruia and Grungle Drowsic, she remarked, "He always tried to do so much for everyone else, and now it has killed him."

Link Darunia nodded solemnly. "Oh yes. When I was younger, he rescued my father and my people from the hideous fire-dragon Volvagia. He did this without expecting any reward or thanks in return, for he knew it was simply the right thing to do."

Grungle Drowsic nodded in agreement. "He freed the Zoras from the enchanted ice spell that imprisoned them in their own homes. He was a true hero."

Zelda turned to see Reguge approaching. "I think it is best to continue our reminiscing indoors. Myself and King Drowsic are unaffected by the rain and cold, but you, your Majesty, and the others may come down with an illness."

Zelda nodded. The procession made it's way down the walk towards the castle, and it was the first time in quite a while, that a rainbow did not shine when the storm finally lifted. Rainbows would not come again, for a long time.

THE END


End file.
